E Sheet
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Bumi, diserang tiba-tiba tanpa perlawanan balik. Para manusia pun mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dengan memainkan skenario setan-hanya bertumpu pada dua orang, mereka mulai melawan. Warnings Inside. CH4? Yes. Finally Update!
1. Introducing, ESheet

Merasa bodoh akan sesuatu. Menangis karena sakit. Lari karena tak mampu. Manusia.

Anak-anak berlari, para pemuda pergi, orang-orang dewasa mati.

Gundukan-dundukan manusia tak bernyawa terpampang jelas. Dan itu adalah kehancuran bumi. 'Kan?

_E-Sheet. _

_/(—all system have been connected—preparing to activated the giant robot—)/_

_**Activated.**_

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks

**E-SHEET **

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Mecha/Angst/Tragedy/Suspense #bujugh

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD**

Chapter One:

**Introducing, E-Sheet**

Happy reading! **X)**

* * *

_(—sometimes the beginning of a story is not exactly same as the own story about—)_

* * *

_SEEEENG._

"Status mesin, check. Stabil. Kondisi badan sayap, check. Aman. Radio kontrol suara, check. Aktif."

_NGIIIIING._

"Penerangan di dalam, check. Aktif. Sistem ke-aktifan dari mesin, check. Siap."

"Cek lagi. Lalu baru kita akan mencobanya!" rambut yang berwarna cokelat ikal itu menjuntai sampai kepada leher. Tatapan matanya lurus, wanita yang terkesan berwibawa. Kecantikan menghiasi wajah mudanya, blazer cokelat panjang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan wanita itu-pun menoleh, kepada seseorang di samping kanannya. Seulas senyum tipis tampak pada wajah wanita itu. "Kau siap?" bibirnya membentuk kata-kata. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemas, menunggu jawaban dari pria di sebelahnya itu.

Mata biru azure memandang kepada sebuah giant robot yang berada di depannya. Terlalu fokus terhadap sang robot. Melihat sampai ke bagian paling kecil, ataupun sampai sudut-sudut tak kasat mata, berusaha mencoba mengurangi kecelakaan dengan memberitahu jika ada bagian yang terlewatkan.

—**Jika sedikit saja terlewatkan…**

…_**tamatlah—**_

Satu hentakan kecil dari kaki wanita cantik tadi telah membuat pria bermata azure ini kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menoleh kepada wanita yang tadi memberikannya pertanyaan. "Aku… "

_(—hening)_

"Aku siap."

Wanita itu merasa lega. Jawaban yang ia dapat dari mulut pria berambut pirang yang berada disebelahnya, sangat sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Namun, ada kecemasan juga dibalik semuanya. Ya.

_(—resikonya)

* * *

_

PLS48-69.

Nama kasar dari sebuah pembentukan rumit. Dengan menyambung-sambungkan mesin yang ada, dibantu dengan komputer dan nalar manusia, maka terciptalah.

_E-Sheet_

_Apa?_

Sebuah Giant Robot yang dibuat untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Yang menemukan fungsinya kali pertama adalah seorang wanita bernama Marlene. Berkat daya ingat dia yang luar biasa dan kemampuannya dalam mengembangkan sesuatu, ia menciptakan E-Sheet.

_Apa?_

E-Sheet. Adalah Alat. Untuk. Menghancurkan.

_Oh?_

Satu tembakan dari misil khusus E-Sheet, dapat menghancurkan satu negara. Misil khusus itu dibuat dengan daya peledak luar biasa, yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan kekuatan dari nuklir yang dibuat oleh negara termaju sekalipun.

_Lantas kenapa dibuat?_

Dunia sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Ratusan juta orang mengungsi ke dalam *_Milky Role_—hasil karya dari semua manusia yang selalu ingin tahu—tempat pengungsian—bahasa kasar-nya.

Pertempuran sudah tidak dapat dihindarkan semenjak alien menyerang bumi. Dan untuk itulah, E-Sheet dibuat.

~xo-0-ox~

Susah. Sayang, itu sangatlah susah.

Jangan pernah berpikir hanya dengan ditunjuk saja, kau bisa menjadi pilot dari E-Sheet. Tidak.

Ratusan orang sudah pernah terluka berat—sampai cacat untuk mencoba menjadi pilot dari giant robot itu. Dan ribuan orang sudah harus dirawat di rumah sakit sesudah menjalani tes percobaan pilot E-Sheet tersebut.

Apa? Jangan menyangka bahwa E-Sheet adalah produk gagal. Tidak. Sama sekali bukan.

E-Sheet hanya menunggu, sampai orang yang benar-benar tepat dengan dirinya lah yang akan mengendarainya. Apa… jadi E-Sheet hidup?

—_No one know about that—_

Dan diantara puluhan orang yang akan mencobanya. Tersebutlah sekarang seseorang anak, berambut pirang, bermata biru azure, mempunyai aksen british, jago berkelahi, yang sekarang sedang menunggu nasibnya.

* * *

_**E-Sheet… will you be mine?**_

Private. Kode namanya.

Seorang anak. 15 tahun dia hidup—sampai sekarang. Tertarik untuk mencoba menjadi pilot dari robot raksasa yang akan membawa perubahan besar pada dunia itu.

_(Apa? Anak ini?)_

Tubuhnya seukuran anak pada umurnya. Namun, keingintahuannya diatas rata-rata untuk anak normal. Baginya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk dicoba.

_(Jangan bercanda. __**Dia**__—ingin menjadi pilot E-Sheet?)_

Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu. Walau dia jago beladiri, namun kemampuan tubuhnya belum bisa menerima sebuah mesin seperti E-Sheet.

_(Kau… benar-benar __**yakin**__ untuk __**mengendarainya?**__)_

~xo-0-ox~

_BRAAKK!_

"Aktifkan sistem penahanan fungsi, tahan kendali E-Sheet sekarang juga! Keluarkan pilot dari tempatnya!"

Teriakan Marlene menggelegar. Semua orang yang berada disana dengan cepat mematuhi ucapannya. Bagi mereka sekarang, prioritas keselamatan pilot adalah hal yang utama.

"Ahk… ahk!"

Dan lewatlah seseorang, dengan baju khusus pilot E-Sheet. Luka yang dideritanya sangat besar. Tekanan mental mempengaruhi pemikirannya. Tim dokter dengan sigap langsung membawa orang itu.

_Orang itu? _

_Ya. _

—_yang ingin menjadi pilot E-Sheet._

Tatapan mata Marlene lurus memandang ke depan. Enam orang pria di depannya membalas tatapan Marlene, 5 orang diantaranya menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan. "Jadi, sebelum kalian bernasib sama seperti orang tadi. Siapa yang ingin mengundurkan diri?"

5 orang tadi dengan tanpa basa-basi langsung lari. Kabur. Prioritasnya adalah nyawa mereka. Tidak memikirkan nyawa orang lain jika mereka berhasil menjadi pilot E-Sheet tersebut.

Marlene menggigit bibirnya.

Tidak. Jika terus seperti ini, dunia tidak akan terselamatkan. Kenapa E-Sheet harus—

—_memilih?_

"Ehem,"

Marlene mengangkat kepalanya, memandang seorang anak, yang masih berdiri disana dengan tegap. Rasa ketakutan memang terpancar dari sinar matanya, namun rasa keingintahuannya lebih besar. "Aku siap."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Private, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Ya, jelas sekali. Marlene."

Anak itu. Anak berambut pirang itu kini sedang berada dalam kokpit pengendali E-Sheet—sambil memakai baju khusus yang Marlene berikan kepadanya. Ketegangan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah sang anak. Tentu saja.

_Resikonya—_

—_hidupnya—_

—_nyawanya._

Entah apa ia akan masih bisa menghirup udara segar nanti.

"Aktifkan."

Private kembali menatap kepada pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Ia berada di dalam kokpit sekarang. Dan udaranya berbeda ketika ia sedang berada di luar tadi. Anak berambut pirang itu mencoba menekan tombol merah, sambil menggerakkan tuas yang berada di dekat tangan kanannya—untung saja Marlene sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang sambil menatap kepada kode-kode dengan line hijau di depan matanya—beberapa huruf alfabet berjejer rapi. Ia menekan tombol yang terpasang di dekat kacamata pengalihannya—berguna untuk mencegah bahaya yang timbul lebih lanjut jikalau E-Sheet kehilangan kendali.

"Private."

Private mendengarnya, ada orang yang percaya padanya—termasuk Marlene. Wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang itu sudah memberitahukan prosedur-prosedur untuk mengendalikan E-Sheet. Dia jelaskan semua dengan bahasa halus yang mudah dimengerti setiap orang.

Jari tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menjangkau tombol biru. Tombol biru itu. Prosedurnya, seharusnya jika ia sudah menekan sang tombol, otomatis E-Sheet akan mengikuti semua perintah tubuhnya. Jika Private menendang, maka E-Sheet pun menendang, begitupula jika Private terjatuh, maka E-Sheet akan—

—_terjatuh? _

_Jatuh?_

_Jatuh._

_PIP_

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di sekitar dahi Private. _Siap menghadapinya. Siap menghadapi resiko yang ada. _

_**E-Sheet, will you be mine?**_

_NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

Robot besar ciptaan manusia itu berbunyi tiba-tiba. Hilang kendali seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk Private.

* * *

Marlene membelalakkan matanya. Memang, ia sendiri sudah siap jika E-Sheet mengamuk lagi, tapi—

—_**kali ini beda.**_

"PRIVATE!" teriakan dari gadis itu kemudian menggelegar hampir ke seluruh ruangan. Cemas. Sangat, cemas. Berharap.

**Semoga dikabulkan. **

~xo-0-ox~

Private mengenyahkan pandangannya kepada kedua lengannya yang kini sedang diapit oleh kursi pengendali kokpit E-Sheet tersebut. Terlalu kaget karena tiba-tiba ada selang yang keluar kemudian menahan ia untuk diam di kursinya.

**Takut. **

_PING_

Pemandangan luar dari dalam kokpit sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Melainkan terganti oleh screen berwarna merah darah dan tulisan-tulisan yang ia tidak mengerti.

_Ia tidak berontak._

_Ia tidak sama._

_Private tidak sama._

_Tidak sama seperti yang lainnya karena mereka langsung memberontak ketika mengalami ini. _

_Cemas. _

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Private. Sekarang, selang-selang turun kemudian mencoba mengecek pupil mata Private.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Gila_.

Private hampir berteriak, ia tertahan ketika melihat ada alat sensor turun untuk mensensor rongga mulutnya dan retina matanya—namun bukan karena itu alasan dia ingin berteriak.

Ia ingin _**lebih**_berteriak lagi.

Private menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Berusaha lepas dari mesin itu. Yang ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa? Karena ketika mulutnya diperiksa tadi, muncul dua tabung tipis runcing yang ada di bawah pergelangan tangannya dan semakin lama—semakin mendekat.

**Nadinya.**

**Nadinya akan terpotong jika mengenai tabung runcing itu.**

"H-Huu…" Private mendesis pelan, tampangnya pucat ketika melihat tabung runcing itu. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mungkin, jika awalnya Private sudah memberontak ketika tiba-tiba selang muncul untuk mengikatnya, dia bisa terselamatkan… karena yang ia tahu—

—ketika tabung runcing itu makin mendekat, sang selang makin mengikat dirinya dengan kencang.

_**Sialan.**_

_JREB!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mata Private membelalak. Air mata menetes dari kedua pipinya. Ia mengejang dengan hebat. Begitu sang tabung menembus nadinya, lehernya terangkat, refleks yang ditimbulkan. Darah merah yang keluar karena disebabkan oleh tusukan dari tabung, mengalir ke dalam sang tabung dan diproses oleh E-Sheet.

_**ASTAGA. SIALAN. BRENGSEK. ITU PERIH.**_

Detik kemudian, Private kehilangan kesadarannya.

~xo-0-ox~

"PRIVATE!" Marlene berteriak keras. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

E-Sheet memakan korban…

_Lagi. _

**Dan kali ini jauh lebih parah. **

**Pingsan? **

**Hidup? **

**Mati?**

"Matikan semua sistem fungsi E-Sheet. Sekarang!"

"Sudah dimatikan, namun E-Sheet tetap berjalan dengan tenaga cadangannya."

"Alirkan tenaga cadangan itu ke dalam listrik di sejumlah distrik kota, buat cepat agar E-Sheet kehilangan tenaganya!"

"Baik!"

Gadis itu kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika melihat raut wajah anak itu berteriak tadi. Seakan pandangannya buyar.

_Semuanya gelap._

_Dan ia merasa akan jatuh._

_**Gagal.**_

~xo-0-ox~

Private terbangun, mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruang kehampaan.

Putih.

Namun, samar-samar ia melihat ada bayangan.

Itu planet.

Itu Bumi.

Private menatap kepada Bumi dihadapannya dengan keheranan. Sedetik kemudian, ada huruf-huruf bermunculan di atas sang bumi. Diawali dengan huruf W.

'_WHAT-WILL-YOU-DO-FOR-EARTH-NOW-?'_

Mulut Private terkatup sempurna. "Aku…" ia mencoba membalasnya lalu mengambil nafas dengan tenang. "Aku akan melindungi bumi. Tidak hanya umat manusia, tetapi semua makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi ini akan kulindungi. Karena, manusia itu lemah jika tidak ada sumber daya yang mencukupi."

Huruf-huruf baru kembali bermunculan.

'_WHAT-DO-YOU-THINK-ABOUT-E-SHEET-?'_

Private tersenyum geli. _"Interesting."_ Ucapnya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Aku ingin menjadi pilot E-Sheet, aku tahu resikonya aku bisa saja mati. Tapi, aku ingin menjadi pilot E-Sheet bukan untuk mati, aku ingin mengendarainya… untuk semuanya yang bisa kulindungi. Aku mengendarai E-Sheet bukan untuk siap mati, tetapi untuk siap melindungi bumi."

Dan, semuanya terasa gelap bagi Private.

* * *

Mata biru azure itu kembali memancarkan sinarnya. Pandangannya pusing. Ia melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah itu, dan melihat darahnya yang mengalir ke dalam tabung.

_Ia tidak mati. _

_Ajaib. _

_Ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi._

_Aneh. _

Private mendongakkan kepalanya, kabel-kabel yang tadi erat mengikatnya mulai mengendur. Pandangan monitor E-Sheet telah kembali normal sebelum ia mengaktifkan tombol biru itu tadi.

Dengan cemas, anak berambut pirang itu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kepalanya yang pusing.

_SEENNG_

Private membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat E-Sheet melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti dirinya.

_E-Sheet menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kepalanya. _

Ia kemudian mencoba mengayunkan kakinya, yang diikuti pula oleh E-Sheet.

_Ia hampir tidak percaya. _

Tombol-tombol yang ada di dalam kokpit itu segera ia tekan, dan muncullah pistol dari arah lengannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba menembakkan peluru itu.

_BAM!_

Markas pusat E-Sheet memang sedikit rusak jadinya sekarang.

Private menorehkan senyuman. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Ia berjalan—E-Sheet pun berjalan. Semua yang ia lakukan, E-Sheet akan melakukannya.

Senyuman terulas di wajah Private. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam;

_**E-Sheet, you're mine now.**_

* * *

Wanita bernama Marlene itu tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ia kira tadi sudah tidak bernafas lagi, kini ada di hadapannya dengan wajah cemerlang dan sehat—yah, walau ada darah yang masih mengalir dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Private—oh, Tuhan," Marlene mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengelap keringatnya kemudian menyapu semua poninya ke belakang dengan tangannya. "Astaga. Syukurlah."

Private hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian dia meringis sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

"Oh, astaga! Tentu! Paramedis!" Marlene segera menyuruh agar para paramedis itu mengobati luka di tangan Private. "Sungguh. Aku ceroboh. Maafkan aku." Ia menunduk pelan. "Ja… di?"

"Aku tetap akan mengendarainya."

Senyuman gadis itu melebar. Ingin sekali rasanya merengkuh anak yang ada dihadapannya ini—tapi berhubung tangan sang anak sedang sakit, ia mengacuhkan pikiran itu. Mata oranyenya menatap perlahan Private yang kini sedang dibawa pergi oleh paramedis memakai kasur putih beroda.

~xo-0-ox~

Private menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terbalut rapi. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

_Hihihi._

Ia tersenyum geli. Ia sudah menjadi pilot E-Sheet sekarang.

Akankah ia bertemu dengan orang itu? Orang yang selama ini ia kagumi dan menjadi panutannya.

_Pilot pertama dari E-Sheet seri pertama juga_. Orang itu… alasan yang mendorong Private untuk bersungguh-sungguh menjadi pilot E-Sheet. Akankah ia bertemu dengan orang itu?

Sambil terkikik geli, anak berambut pirang itu menutup matanya. Mencoba mengacuhkan kehidupan dunia nyata yang melelahkan dan mengkamuflasekan dunia mimpinya dengan kata kerja yang bernama—tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka sekarang seharusnya penjaga pintu gerbang itu sudah mati dengan mulut berbusa ketika menatapnya. Perlakuan yang tidak sopan oleh sang penjaga pintu gerbang membuat pria itu—pria istimewa itu—pria dengan hak khusus itu—marah bukan kepalang.

Bagaimana bisa dia—yang punya hak khusus itu—tidak diizinkan masuk walau sudah memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya?

Karena itu ia membuat sang penjaga pingsan dengan pukulan mautnya. Beruntung sekali sang penjaga tidak dipelintir kepalanya oleh pria itu.

_Pria itu kemudian meneruskan kembali perjalanannya. Sangat penasaran seperti apa rupa dari pemilik E-Sheet yang baru itu. Rasa tersaingi tentu saja muncul. Namun, ia lebih ingin tahu seperti apa rupa dari orang itu—terlebih lagi rumornya mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah anak-anak._

_Tersaingi sih iya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang lebih tua—yang umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua—dikalahkan oleh anak kecil—yang walau ia belum tahu umurnya berapa. Tapi _itu_ 'kan, hei—_

(—Itu anak kecil) Itu anak kecil. **Anak kecil**.

Walau ia hanya baru mendengar desas-desusnya saja. Dan belum menemui langsung sang anak kecil tersebut. Tentu saja pria berambut hitam itu tidak terima telah dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

Kartu ID bertuliskan nama dan nomor berwarna hijau sudah siap di tangan kanannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia penasaran—sangat penasaran dengan rupa seperti apa anak itu. Dan ia juga cemas—sangat cemas, siapa tahu anak itu adalah—.

_PIP_

Suara dari persetujuan kartu ID miliknya berbunyi. Pria berambut hitam itu sadar dari lamunannya kemudian menengok kepada pintu yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya kembali menyimpan ID miliknya lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Eh?" _

Pria itu bergumam hanya untuk mendapati sebuah ruangan rawat yang kosong melompong tanpa ada siapapun. Ia kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya, "Seharusnya disini 'kan…?" ia berbalik arah sambil mencari sesuatu.

_(—Ssshh… y' in' re ! 'kli)_

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara. Suara seseorang yang mendesis. Atau, terlalu kecil untuk terdengar, makanya jadi seperti itu. Dengan perlahan, Skipper melangkahkan kakinya ke asal suara.

_~xo-0-ox~_

_New York._ Di markas inilah, E-Sheet dibuat. Tugasnya adalah melindungi bumi. Dari serangan alien. Alien dari planet bernama HL13-666 yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Hell Way'. Suara kaki yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas di sepanjang koridor yang membentang di markas pusat Androne. Markas pusat yang super canggih ini berpusat di Amerika, di dekat kota

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya terhadap Hell Way, sekarang ia lebih ingin tahu dimana pilot yang masih muda itu.

Dan, sedaritadi ia berjalan, semakin dekat ia dengan sumber suara.

Sang pria kemudian sampai di suatu tempat, di ruang pusat pengendalian dimana ada berjuta-juta komputer terpasang dan di belakangnya terdapat robot besar.

_PLS48-69_.

E-Sheet kedua.

Milik anak itu.

Dan sekarang matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak yang sedang terdiam menyaksikan giant robot itu dalam posisi tidak dinyalakan—begitu tenang.

"Memang besar."

Ia mendengarkan anak itu berbicara.

"Terlihat hebat saat tenang seperti ini. Tapi menyeramkan kalau sudah ada di kokpitnya."

Ia kemudian mendengar anak itu terkekeh pelan. Perlahan, ia mendekati anak itu—yang sedang bersenandung ria sambil memperhatikan sang E-Sheet. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya tepat menyentuh pundak sang anak, "Hei,_" _

_Bats!_

Kejadiannya cepat. Tapi untunglah pria berambut hitam dengan sigap dapat menahan kekuatan anak itu untuk tidak membanting tubuhnya.

Refleks anak berambut pirang itu, sangat-lah cepat.

"Eh. Ma-maafkan aku!" buru-buru sang anak meminta maaf sambil melepaskan penguncian tangannya terhadap pria di depannya. "A-aku hanya melihat-lihat. Markas ini besar sekali yah—dan err disini juga dingin. Ahaha, kakiku yang tidak pakai alas jadi kedinginan ketika membentur keramik," anak itu tersenyum polos sambil berusaha menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"O-oh ya, aku ini Private, uum… pilot dari E-Sheet yang baru—itu kata Marlene. Belum diresmikan sih. Eh, jadi pasti kau akan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamarku 'kan? Tenang saja, aku akan—"

"Jangan bicara seperti kereta tanpa stasiun."

Private terdiam. Mata birunya memandang lelaki di depannya ketakutan. "Maaf." Ujarnya singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau pilot barunya." Ujar pria itu sambil mengelilingi Private, membanding-bandingkan.

Anak ini—

_—pendek._

_'Bagaimana bisa anak ini punya nyali untuk mengendarai robot seperti E-Sheet?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Oh iya," Private bersuara lagi. "Nganu, 'kan tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Jadi, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa ya? Salah satu penjaga malam disini ya?"

Pria itu mengkerutkan alisnya. Hasrat ingin menampar sangat menggebu-gebu berada dalam pikirannya. Sesaat dia memikirkan apakah tampangnya semadesu itu sehingga dikira satpam oleh anak kecil. "Besar sekali nyalimu sebagai seorang anak kecil untuk mengataiku."

Private terlihat ketakutan. "Ma-maaf… habisnya kau sendiri jalan malam-malam dan memergokiku… jadi kukira kau ini… ya begitu."

Sang pria menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian memandang Private lagi. "Aku Skipper. Pilot pertama dari E-Sheet."

Dan Private membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar semua itu.

~xo-0-ox~

Sekarang, mereka hanya memandang mata satu sama lain. Anak berambut pirang itu tidak mampu berbicara—bahkan jika matanya tidak akan sakit, ia enggan untuk berkedip.

Orang ini.

Orang di depannya.

Orang yang sangat **dihormatinya. **

"Kau…" Private membuka mulutnya, ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Idolaku…" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

Skipper tidak menjawab.

"Ya, Skippa. Aku pernah membaca artikel tentangmu ketika kau baru menjadi pilot E-Sheet yang pertama. Itu keren sekali. Aku selalu berpikir akan menaiki E-Sheet dan bertemu denganmu. Aku… tidak menyangka…" mata biru langitnya melebar. "…bisa secepat ini."

"Jangan terlalu senang secepat itu, Nak. Oke, aku tersanjung—itu sudah biasa. Kau belum pasti bisa resmi menjadi pilot E-Sheet,"

Raut wajah Private berubah. "A-aku tahu itu."

"Kau masih akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dariku. Jika nanti kau tidak bisa mengendalikan E-Sheet ditengah pertarungan, tidak menutup kemungkinan E-Sheet bukan menjadi pelindungmu, tapi menjadi penghantar kematianmu."

Private mengangguk mengerti.

"jaga E-Sheet baik-baik. Jangan sampai rusak, mengerti? Dan jangan berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Kondisimu saja belum pulih tapi sudah berani jalan-jalan seperti itu. Kalau kau sakit, kami repot karena harus mensurvei ulang orang-orang yang ingin menjadi pilot E-Sheet." Dan dengan itu, Skipper berjalan menjauhi Private.

_'Mulutnya pedas'_ . pikir Private. '_Omongannya semuanya… benar-benar… menusuk'_

"Oi."

Private mendongakkan wajahnya. "Y-ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Melamun? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

Dengan sigap, Private mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan Skipper.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CLANG! CLANG!_

_/"Bangun semuanya! Hari sudah pagi, mulai aktifitas rutin kalian sekarang juga! Jangan lewatkan waktu sedetik pun, karena itu berharga."/_

Teriakan Marlene terdengar hingga keseluruh pelosok markas pusat Androne. Suara teriakan yang disalurkan oleh mikrofon itu tentu saja tidak luput dari pendengaran Private. Dengan sigap dia bangun, dengan rasa terkejut karena markas ini mempunyai sistem pembangunan yang berbeda.

Niat ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi, melakukan aktifitas pagi, langsung terbuyarkan begitu mengetahui bahwa ia tidak tahu letak kamar mandi dimana.

Apa?

Semua pintu terlihat sama bagi Private. Mungkin memang dia sendirian di kamarnya—kamar rawat inapnya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, pintu mana yang menuju kamar mandi?

Pintu besar yang berada di depan ranjangnya dengan jarak yang terpaut 5 meter, tentu saja bukan pintu kamar mandi, itu pintu keluar, karena kemarin ia dibawa masuk lewat pintu itu, keluar pun lewat pintu itu.

Berarti dua pintu lainnya. Private kemudian membuka pintu yang berada di samping kiri meja vas bunga di dekat ranjangnya.

_Kriet._

Dan terlihatlah pakaian-pakaiannya yang sudah tersusun begitu rapi. "Le-lemari pakaian?" Private bergumam. "Kenapa panjangnya mencapai ubin, dan besar?"

Private tidak memusingkan hal itu lagi, ia kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaian itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu terakhir.

_Kriet._

"Da-dapur kecil?" Private mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Tidak ada kamar mandi di ruang rawat inapku?"

~xo-0-ox~

"Selamat pagi, Marlene." Skipper berjalan ke arah Marlene sambil meletakkan jas hitamnya di atas meja kosong. "Apa rencana hari ini?" ujarnya sambil merebut kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh wanita itu.

"Hey, itu tidak sopan." Marlene mengambil kertas baru kemudian mulai membaca keterangan-keterangan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "Jadwal untuk kau sih…" Ia kemudian memakai kacamatanya sambil tersenyum. "Mengajarkan anak baru tersebut, tentang E-Sheet dan bagaimana cara mengendalikannya."

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku, dimana anak itu sekarang?"

Marlene memandang sekitar. "Kurasa, masih di ruang rawatnya, mungkin?"

"Dasar pemalas." Gumam Skipper kemudian berjalan menuju ruang rawat Private.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Tidak ada kamar man—"

_Cklek._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi bersamaku, dalam hitungan 5 detik."

Private bergumam tidak jelas, apalagi ketika melihat Skipper sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan tampang sangar tidak keruan.

"Tapi—"

"Kuberi waktu tiga detik."

"Aku belum—"

"Oke, kutambahkan dua detik."

"Serius!" Private melompat ke arah Skipper. Ia memegang erat kerah baju pria berambut hitam itu sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Aku… belum mandi… Skippa."

"Negatif. Kata tersebut sama sekali belum pernah menjadi alasan bagiku untuk—"

"Skippa! Tolong tunjukkan kamar mandinya dimana! Se-ka-rang." ucap Private setengah teriak, kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi pria di depannya ini.

"Baiklah." Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju pintu dimana tadi Private membukanya sebagai lemari pakaian. "Disini, kau bisa menekan tombol ini," Skipper menekan tombol berwarna hijau, dan lemari pakaian itu terbuka ke arah dalam, lalu terlihatlah kamar mandi.

"A-aku tidak tahu itu." Gumam Private sambil berjalan ke arah pintu 'kamar mandi'. "Pantas saja pintu lemari pakaian ini sangat besar, ia tertawa hambar kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Ketika akan membuka baju, barulah ia sadar, "Bagaimana menutup pintu ini?"

"Tekan saja, tombol yang ada di dalam sana."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Seeng._

Pintu kaca tersebut tergeser dan tampaklah dua orang pria berjalan ke arahnya—ke arah wanita yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati kopi. "Eh, baguslah sudah datang." Marlene beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya sambil berjalan ke arah dua orang pria tadi—Skipper dan Private.

"Skipper, kau sudah tahu tugasmu apa," ucapan Marlene dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Skipper, sementara Marlene sendiri kini melirik Private yang tampak berdiri dengan wajah ragu-ragu disebelah Skipper. "Dan kau Private…" Wanita itu kemudian memberikan sebuah buku tebal dan besar kepada sang anak kecil berlogat _british. _

"Ini...?" Private mengatupkan mulutnya sambil berusaha menahan beban yang telah diciptakan oleh sang buku. Demi apapun, kenapa ada buku seberat ini—bahkan ia rasa tebalnya bisa melebihi novel Harry Potter.

"O-oo… tidak, tidak kau tidak perlu menghafalkan semuanya kok." Marlene tersenyum lebar. "Hanya hafalkan yang penting saja—yang penting sudah kugaris merah tadi malam."

Private menatap kepada lembar-lembar buku, tampangnya berubah pucat. "E-ee… ini semuanya digaris merah Marlene…"

"Tidak semua kok."

Cengiran itu terus terpampang di wajah Marlene. Private mana mungkin membangkang perintah 'kan? Lagipula, katanya Marlene telah menggaris bawahi hampir semua halaman di buku ini dalam waktu semalam—itu pasti butuh ketelitian dan kerja keras yang besar. "Terima kasih."

"Nah, simpan buku itu untuk malam nanti kau belajar. Hari ini jadwalmu adalah latihan—latihan fisik kemudian latihan praktek memakai E-Sheet—kau akan dibimbing langsung oleh Skipper. Kira-kira latihanmu akan selesai jam tujuh malam—oh, tenang, nanti siang sekitar jam dua ada istirahat makan siang juga kok."

Private menganga. Jadi—selama seharian ini, dia berdua bersama si mulut pedas?

_Seharian?_

_Berdua?_

_**Mati aku.**_

"Oi,"

Kaget. Anak british itu langsung menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang secara refleks—dan membuatnya harus meringis kesakitan karena langsung menimpa jari kakinya. "Y-ya Skippa?"

Skipper menatap kepada buku yang telah jatuh. "Kau benar-benar… jangan sekali-kali menjatuhkan buku ini lagi, mengerti?" Skipper mengambil buku itu. "Rawat buku ini baik-baik, Marlene sudah bekerja keras untuk menggaris bawahi kata-kata yang sekiranya cukup untuk kau hafalkan. Lagipula—"

Skipper berjongkok kecil sambil memegangi jari kaki Private. "—kan aku sudah bilang jangan pernah lakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencelakai dirimu. Kau luka, kami yang repot." Skipper kemudian berdiri kembali dan menyerahkan sang buku kepada Marlene.

"Jangan galak begitu." Marlene bergumam kecil sambil menerima sang buku.

"Negatif. Aku tidak menerima kata-kata seperti itu."

Dan dengan itu, Skipper berjalan ke arah Private, menarik sedikit pundak pria kecil itu—lebih tepatnya sekarang dia menyeret Private.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Latihan._

_Fisik Tubuh._

Jika digabungkan, latihan fisik tubuh. Latihan dimana kau menggunakan setiap bagian dari tubuhmu untuk menyerang maupun untuk mempertahankan diri. Latihan untuk memantapkan ilmu yang telah didapat. Latihan agar seseorang tidak harus terluka jika diserang—setidaknya kau sudah dapat pelajarannya.

_Pukul._

_Tendang._

_Putar tubuh, lalu tinju._

Semua hal itu sudah biasa Private lakukan semenjak kecil. Anak british itu bertemu dengan seseorang dari negara bernama Indonesia—Private sangat tertarik dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu—namanya_ Silat. _

Dan semenjak itulah, Private berlatih silat—sampai tiba-tiba sang guru dari Indonesia itu meninggal.

Mana mungkin Private melupakan pengalaman itu 'kan?

_Tangkis._

_Serang._

_Tahan lengan lawan, lalu kunci ke belakang._

_Kepala. _Bagian tubuh lawan yang sangat diincar setiap penyerang. Suatu organ vital—yang jika terkena sedikit akan mengakibatkan lawan terguncang sementara—dan itu menguntungkan pihak musuh.

_Dakk!_

_Jatuh._

_Roboh._

_Lawan, **terkapar. Pingsan. Mati.**_

_Darah_. Untungnya Private memakai boneka jerami untuk latihan saat itu. Dan untung saja Skipper tidak nekat melawannya—mungkin kekuatan mereka setara—ya, mungkin. "Lumayan, prajurit." Skipper bergumam sambil melihat stopwatch di tangannya—menghitung waktu yang Private kumpulkan untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

Sempurna.

Fisik anak ini bagus—begitupula pertahanannya.

"Kau—pasti sudah pernah berlatih sebelumnya."

Private mengangguk kecil sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Ya, pernah. Dulu sekali." Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah—menjadi murung. Kedua alisnya tertaut ke bawah, sementara lengkungan di mulutnya bergetar—senyum dipaksakan.

Memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, Skipper menepuk pelan bahu Private. "Baik. Kalau begitu langsung saja ke tes E-Sheet ya?"

~xo-0-ox~

_SCP17-20._

_E-Sheet pertama. _

_Giant robot_ besar yang akhirnya ditundukkan—oleh seorang pria berkode nama **Skipper**.

_Giant robot_ yang tampak gagah jika disandingkan dengan PLS48-69—E-Sheet kedua. Kedua _giant robot_ yang tunduk kepada dua orang manusia—bayangkan benda sebesar itu hanya patuh kepada manusia—yang entah kenapa bisa terpilih.

"Wah—" Private tercekat entah kenapa seperti ada yang menghalangi tenggorokannya untuk bicara. "Keren."

"Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana prosedur untuk mengendarai Lola—kau sebaiknya mengikutiku." Skipper berjalan ke arah lift menuju ke bagian kokpitnya—Private mengikuti dari belakang.

"Skippa…"

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu menengok kepada anak lelaki disebelahnya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Lola? Itu apa?"

"Ah ya itu…"

_TING_

Bersamaan dengan berbunyinya sang lift, mereka langsung keluar melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian dalam kokpit. "—nama yang kuberikan untuk E-Sheet ini."

_Lola?_

Namanya _Lola?_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau E-Sheet mempunyai gender." Private bergumam kecil—berharap tidak didengar oleh Skipper.

Namun, karena keterbatasan ruang—dan heningnya suasana, tentu saja Skipper bisa menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Private. "Apapun itu—silahkan lah apa pendapatmu. Aku memang kurang bisa memberi nama. Bayangkan—sebuah robot yang telah menyatu dengan kita—harus memanggilnya dengan nama yang diberikan oleh para ilmuwan itu—SCP21 apalah itu."

Private memandang Skipper yang tengah menduduki kokpit itu. "Erm—" ia kemudian bergumam sedikit. "Aku, harus duduk dimana?"

Skipper melirik kepada mata biru milik Private yang tengah menunggu jawaban. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya kemudian membuka mulut, "Kau bisa berdiri 'kan?"

Tanpa perlu buka kamus pun, Private dapat menjawab 'iya'.

"E-Sheet dirancang khusus agar bisa ditempati satu pilot saja dikokpitnya, kursi ini dirancang untuk mempertahankan ketegakkan dari tubuh kita sewaktu duduk. Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau E-Sheet hanya memiliki satu kokpit yang berarti hanya memiliki satu tempat duduk?"

Private mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus. Pegangan di sebelah sana," Skipper menunjuk kepada sebuah pegangan besi yang terulur panjang di dekat pintu masuk untuk sang pilot. "Lihat baik-baik."

Jari telunjuk Skipper mengarah kepada sebuah tombol—lalu layar dari E-Sheet langsung menunjukkan monitor-monitor screen komputer berwarna hijau dengan huruf bahasa Inggris mendominasi. "Lalu masukkan ini—bisa disebut juga kunci E-Sheet."

Skipper meraih sesuatu dari kantung jasnya.

Sebuah kristal—yang sangat runcing dan berbentuk lonjong—warnanya hijau muda sama seperti warna yang mendominasi E-Sheet pertama ini. Skipper kemudian memasukkan sang kristal ke dalam sebuah lubang yang telah tersedia disana.

Tombol-tombol lain yang tadinya redup—sama sekali tidak bercahaya—sekarang malah menjadi terang yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka siap digunakan. Lampu yang menerangi kokpit pun menyala dengan sempurna sehingga Private tidak harus memicingkan matanya ketika melihat secara langsung sang prosedur.

"Ini untuk mengeluarkan roda—yang ini untuk mengeluarkan sayap agar kau bisa mengudara, yang ini untuk mengeluarkan beberapa misil dan peluru dari badan—sementara yang ini dari tangan."

Private memperhatikan dengan serius beberapa alat yang diterangkan oleh Skipper. Yap, dia bisa mengingat dengan mudah semua itu—gampang sekali. "Yang ini untuk mengerem, yang ini untuk mengendalikan laju jika kau mengudara, yang ini untuk memajukan E-Sheet."

Private mengangguk kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Nganu, em, 'kalau prosedur supaya E-Sheet mengikuti gerakan kita bagaimana ya?"

"Itu lain," Skipper menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau pernah pakai 'kan? Ketika pertama kali uji coba mengendarai E-Sheet? Pakaian khusus dengan bahan yang khusus juga? Pakaian itulah yang merekatkan diri kita dengan sang E-Sheet ini."

"Ah ya, benar juga."

Skipper melirik ke arah Private yang tegah menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan peralatan di kokpit dengan serius. "Benar juga—mumpung kita sedang berdua—"

Private menengok ke arah Skipper yang bergumam.

"—aku ingin tanya apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai E-Sheet memilihmu."

Private terdiam. Ia mulai meremas jari-jari tangannya—terlalu erat sampai ia merasa pergelangan tangannya sakit. Sakit karena luka yang ia dapatkan kemarin, ketika menjalani uji tes coba E-Sheet.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sampai-sampai suara hembusan nafaslah yang terdengar paling berisik untuk memenuhi suasana di ruangan kokpit yang kecil itu. Pria british itu kemudian membuka mulutnya."A-aku—"

"—hal yang pertama kau lakukan, mendengar penjelasan Marlene; duduk di atas kokpit, tekan tombol merah sampai para tim mengaktifkan E-Sheet. Langkah kedua, kau memakai kacamata khusus ini 'kan?" Skipper meraih sebuah kacamata canggih yang tebal sepertinya didesain dengan rumit sehingga menciptakan banyak tombol di pinggiran. "—ini untuk mecegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lalu, tombol biru."

Ekspresi wajah Private kontan berubah mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Ya, benar. Tombol biru. Setelah aku menekannya semua menjadi tidak terkendali! E-Sheet seperti marah kepadaku—selang-selang hitam turun dari langit-langit kokpit—seperti robot bergerak, mereka memeriksaku. Sensor retina mata—pengambilan air ludah, sidik jari dan—" Private menggenggam tangannya.

"—pengambilan sampel darah."

Yang terakhir berbicara adalah Skipper. Tentu. Dia sudah tahu akan semua hal itu, karena dia sendiri pernah—pernah mengalami itu semua. "Tombol biru ini berfungsi ketika kau sedang memakai baju khusus pilot—sang tombol ini adalah penghubung—antara kau dan E-Sheet melalui perantaranya, sang baju khusus. Singkatnya, ketika kau menekan tombol biru sambil mengenakan baju khusus, makan E-Sheet akan mengikuti semua gerakanmu—begitupula kau akan mengalami semua gerakan E-Sheet. _Connection Mode."_

Private mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi… yang membuatku lulus—"

"—benar, pada akhirnya E-Sheet mengikuti semua gerakanmu. Hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh E-Sheet ketika orang lain yang mencobanya."

Deg.

Mungkin itu hanyalah sedikit rasa berbangga.

Dipilih—dari ratusan orang yang berusaha mencobanya.

"Dengar, Private. Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak berontak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata makian ketika melihat robot ini mengekangmu seperti itu. Yang ingin kutanyakan—apa yang setelah itu kau jawab? E-Sheet menanyakanmu sesuatu 'kan?"

"Tentang bumi… dan apa yang aku pikirkan tentang E-Sheet."

Skipper mengatupkan mulutnya sambil terus menatap tajam ke Private. "Tidak ada hal lain lagi?" sebuah gelengan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Skipper. "Baiklah. Kurasa kita istirahat makan siang dahulu."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Benar-benar hari yang berat.

Bruk!

Private merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang beridiri kokoh ditengah-tengah ruang kamarnya. Kamar. Ya—kamar. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan kamar—bukan ruang rawat inap lagi. Dan kebetulan sekali, posisi kamarnya berada disebelah kanan dari kamar sang pilot pertama E-Sheet.

Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia capek sekarang. Lelah. Aih, bodohnya… kalau begini saja sudah lelah bagaimana kedepannya?

Persetan dengan semuanya… Private menggeram pelan sambil menggerakkan lengannya sedikit, memberinya cukup ruang untuk dapat melihat bulan yang bersinar terang—menerangi kamarnya.

Latihan yang diberikan Skipper bukan main-main. Apalagi ketika ia menghadapi praktek mengendalikan E-Sheet memakai baju khusus itu—lebih susah lagi. Ia tidak boleh menggerakkan sembarangan anggota tubuhnya karena E-Sheet tidak-lah selentur itu.

Remuk rasanya.

_Patah. Patah. Patah._

Berlebihan.

**(Krik—krik—krik…) **

Bahkan jangkrik-pun menertawakanmu Private.

_Itu adalah jalan yang kau pilih bukan? Jangan sampai menyesalinya._

Private paham benar dengan kalimat itu.

Tidak bisa. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu enggan untuk menutup. Sial. Padahal ia sudah lelah sekali—kenapa matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi? Ah, brengsek… ia sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin sekali menginjak lantai mimpinya sekarang.

Private mengangkat tangannya, membuka jendela kamar untuk merasakan sejuknya angin menerpa wajahnya.

Mimpi saja kau, _heh__. _

Private menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tidak ada angin malam ini—tidak ada, dan ia merasa kegerahan walau kamarnya memakai AC. Private lebih memilih untuk merasakan angin langsung dari alam—tapi tidak ada.

Apakah ini bukan hari keberuntungannya?

Meringis—Private meringis pelan. Sejak kapan ia percaya dengan _'luck'__? _

_Tap._

Pria _british_ itu melangkahkan kakinya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama lorong-lorong dingin markas Sandrone.

Tampar saja dirinya karena sama sekali tidak bisa ikut aturan.

_Bodoh._

_Bodoh._

_Tidak berguna._

Private tertawa hambar. Seharusnya ia menghafalkan buku yang diberikan Marlene sekarang—tapi bukan berarti Private tidak membacanya. Ia sudah membaca—dan sudah hafal setengah. Tapi yang disayangkan adalah kenapa ia malah memilih untuk mengencani lorong-lorong markas ketimbang membelai buku yang diberikan Marlene.

Dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Private tidak ikut aturan. Tamat saja riwayatnya kalau ternyata nanti ia dipergoki lagi—oleh _SKIPPER__._

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berjalan-jalan ketika malam hari?"

_Shit._

Private menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Skipper yang tengah berdiri menyender sambil menyilangkan tangan. "—tidak, hanya ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Dan sapaan dingin Skipper dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Private.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian-lah yang meramaikan suasana. Tidak—tidak, jangan salahkan jangkrik yang biasanya berbunyi untuk mendramatisir suasana malam yang hening—dinding markas pusat ini tebal, tidak mungkin suara jangkrik bisa terdengar sampai ke lorong. Kecuali jika kau berada di dalam kamar.

"Kutemani."

Jawaban yang tidak disangka oleh Private.

~xo-0-ox~

"Tidak ada bintang ya."

Skipper sukses memutar wajahnya, menghadap ke arah kanan dimana mata biru milik Private sedang tertuju kepada langit.

Pernyataan macam apa itu?

Salahkan semuanya saja kenapa ia bisa memulai percakapan dengan kalimat seperti itu. Mulai dari entah kenapa Private tidak bisa tidur, malah bertemu dengan Skipper, dan kini hanya sebuah basa-basi yang (mungkin) akan mengawali pembicaraan mereka? Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Private juga tidak mengharapkannya. Tidak sama sekali.

_"Soldier,"_ Private menoleh kepada Skipper yang mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu yang namanya _'light pollution'_?'"

Private menggeleng pelan.

"Ini kota _New York_… memang kita tidak dipusatnya. Tapi bintang sudah lama menghilang dari kota ini—"

"—maksudmu? Bintang menghilang selamanya?"

_Kretek._

_Kretek._

_Ngiiing._

_Tiin._

Kali ini yang memeriahkan suasana diantara mereka berdua adalah bisingnya kota _New York_—walaupun malam hari.

"Bukan itu. Kota _New York_ memiliki gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang sangat tinggi. Gedung-gedung itu terkadang memancarkan sinar lampu yang terlalu terang—membuat 'polusi cahaya' sehingga bintang tidak terlihat lagi. Kalaupun terlihat, itu hanya keajaiban atau sinar pesawat."

Tawa hambar dari Skipper akhiri acara pembicaraan mereka. Private tidak tenang. Tidak tenang karena melihat raut wajah sang pemimpin. "_Nothing impossible_—" Private bergumam kecil. "Kita bisa mematikan semua listrik di kota _New York_ kemudian melihat bintang."

"Ya—itu hanyalah salah satu ide gila yang pernah terlintas di benakku."

"Di Inggris tidak begini…" Private mengubah raut wajahnya. Pemuda _british_ itu menggigit bibirnya, sambil memandang miris. "Kalau disana, pasti ada saja malam dimana aku memandang bintang sambil melumat satu kotak permen gula-gula _Winky_."

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya nanti."

Kembali—entah kenapa hening sering melanda percakapan yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Private kembali mendongak—tidak berharap akan ada bintang, berharap akan ada angin. "Tuhan—" Pria _british_ itu terlonjak kaget sambil melompat. Ekspresi wajahnya pucat luar biasa. "Itu—"

Skipper yang terkejut melihat reaksi Private memutuskan untuk memandang langit. "Astaga!" Pria berambut hitam itu segera berdiri dan mengambil Private yang tengah terbengong memandang langit. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo lari!"

_Giant robot_ besar—yang setara dengan E-Sheet tiba-tiba muncul. Namun itu berbeda dengan E-Sheet—warna _Giant robot_ itu merah—dan tampak hidup.

_**Lotem. **_

Itulah panggilannya. Sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh para manusia. Nama yang diberikan dengan rasa benci yang mendalam karena telah merusak rantai kehidupan bumi. Nama itu milik para giant robot dari planet Hell Way—_giant robot _yang ditugaskan untuk merusak bumi.

_KHIIING._

Bunyi nyaring terdengar dalam radius dekat. Membuat Skipper dan Private menutup telinganya sambil berlari ke arah markas.

_GREK!_

Sejenak keadaan hening, yang terdegar hanyalah suara langkah dan nafas yang memburu oleh dua orang yang tengah berlari—mungkin ditambah dengan bunyi rem dari beberapa kendaraan yang melintas.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Peluru-peluru kemudian berhamburan dari sang Lotem. Menembak membabi buta tidak peduli kemana arahnya—hanya mengikuti arah angin dan daya tarik yang telah dikeluarkan semenjak pelatuk ditarik. Abaikan suasana latihan _camp_ militer ala Hitler—suara tembakan sekarang ini terlalu bising—membuat hampir semua orang melupakan semua masalah dan hanya ingat satu hal—kabur.

"Kita harus mengendarai E-Sheet." Skipper bergumam sambil sesekali menghindari tanah yang berlubang akibat hamburan peluru yang dikeluarkan Lotem.

Private membelalakkan matanya.

_Harus secepat ini?_

_Mengendarai?_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak mampu?_

_**Kenapa sekarang ia tidak seyakin ketika pertama kali akan menyentuh E-Sheet? **_

"—a"

_PSIU!_

"—hei, hati-hati kau! Jangan bengong—"

_BANG!_

.

.

.

.

.

Mata biru langit itu membelalak—terlalu besar sampai-sampai terasa seperti sang bola mata akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Bau besi yang menusuk hidung segera tercium bersamaan ketika menembusnya sang peluru tepat mengenai seorang pria berambut hitam yang berusaha untuk melindunginya—

**—melindungi Private.**

"A-aa…"

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu terus menerus keluar dari perut seorang pria berkode nama Skipper. Luka menganga yang telah ditimbulkan oleh sang peluru membuat Skipper terus-terusan meringis sambil memegangi lukanya. "… 'kan… bodoh…" samar-samar, Skipper menggumamkan sesuatu.

Disertai dengan bunyi ledakan dan tembakan, Private—anak keturunan Inggris, berumur lima belas tahun, bermata biru—ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata sambil tertunduk memegangi pemimpinnya. "Skippa…"

_—BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_SIIIING._

_BRAK!_

**Bisu. **

_Mulut terkunci._

Dewa kematian mentertawakan mereka berdua.

Tertawa sambil membawa sabit besar yang menggantung di langit malam yang tengah disinari bara api.

.

.

.

.

Satu harapan—

_("—ngan… 'ti…)_

_Jangan mati._

_Jangan mati._

_Jangan mati._

_Jangan—_

_**—mati.**_

_~xo-0-ox~_

Á Suivre

_(—because an ending is not always like your thought)_

~xo-0-ox~

Bacotan author:

Fic baru buat PoMI. Sekaligus fic pertama saia bergenre mecha. **:D**

Hehe, ada ide untuk bikin, walhasil begini jadinya. Maaf kalau hancur. Lagi pengen buat yang genrenya mecha, tapi bingung mau pakai karakternya siapa… yang kena imbas jadi Skipper dkk. **TwT** #tendanged

Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan bikin nyesek mata. Maaf kalau deskrip aneh dan bikin otak ngawur. #sigh

Btw, kayaknya kalau dilanjutin cuma ampe… maksimal 7 chapter—minimalnya 3 atau 5 chapter. Soalnya chapter satu aja panjangnya udah bujugh beginih. **TwT** Dan saia mati-matian ngedit ini cerita karena font di FFN kayak lagi rusak... masa yang untuk 'Italic' gak bisa digunain? **OAO**

Haruskah saia lanjutkan cerita ini? Tolong balas di-review ya. =)

**January 2011 © NakamaLuna~**


	2. Introducing, New Agents

Bulan bersinar terang. Sayangnya tidak ada bintang yang berdansa menemaninya. Malam yang tenang, berubah menjadi kelam. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, bara api yang bersemayam di belahan kota _New York_ terus membesar.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan yang nyaring—dan rengekkan seorang pria.

Lantunan teriakkan terdengar—diiringi dengan hujatan doa dari semua korban. Berharap kepada sang Tuhan, agar menghentikan skenario yang sedang mereka alami ini.

Menggantinya agar menjadi lebih baik.

Bagi kehidupan umat manusia di Bumi.

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks

**E-SHEET **

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all idea—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Mecha/Western/Angst/Tragedy/Suspense #bujugh

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD**

Chapter Two:

**Introducing, New Agents**

Happy reading! X)

* * *

_(—because a beginning of an story is not always happy—)_

* * *

_—BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BLAR!_

_KREK!_

_PSIUUU!_

Rentetan suara tembakan terus terdengar—meramaikan suasana malam. Sang bulan terus menatap bisu, kepada belahan sisi kota _New York_ yang tampak terpanggang—hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk menerangi malam.

Dan disanalah—ketika semua orang sibuk berlari, meninggalkan mobil, harta benda, bahkan nyawa orang yang disayangi—disana, terlihat seorang anak, yang tengah sibuk membaluti luka pada tubuh pemimpinnya.

Sayang sekali ia tidak pernah ikut kegiatan palang merah. Perbannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

Sambil membalut, sang pria _british _mengeluarkan air mata—karena itu ia terus-terusan menyeka pipinya—yang tidak kering. "Skippa… Skippa… kau harus bertahan, aku akan membawamu ke markas pusat."

Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut pria berambut hitam. Nafas pria itu masih tidak beraturan. "… 'doh… tak… 'mpu…" Gumaman dari mulut seorang Skipper sangatlah kecil, sehingga Private hanya bisa mendengar sebagian saja.

Private. Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun, kebangsaan Inggris—hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Jago berkelahi? Memang. Jago mengangkat beban? Tidak.

_Ini salahku._

_Salahku._

_**Salahku. **_

Private menyeka air matanya sekali lagi. '_Kalau begini ucapanku benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang kukatakan pada E-Sheet waktu itu…'_

**Buat apa membuat janji jika kau ragu pada akhirnya untuk menepati janji itu?**

_Bodoh._

_Bodoh._

_Bodoh._

_**Menghilang saja. **_

Biarkan ia lenyap—bukan, bukan ditelan bumi. Biarkan ia lenyap sekarang juga dihadapan Skipper—beserta memorinya.

Yang Private tahu sekarang—itu hanyalah **harapan**.

"—te… 'kan… tekan… hh… hh…"

Private mengedipkan matanya. Pria _british_ itu terlonjak kaget ketika Skipper tiba-tiba menarik lengannya—sangat keras—membuat ia harus jatuh dengan telinganya tepat berada di depan bibir Skipper. "—tekan… i-kat, pinggang—ku… hh…"

Jadi daritadi Skipper berusaha mengatakan ini kepadanya?

Dengan segera, Private menggapai ikat pinggang yang menempel pada pinggang Skipper. Persetan dengan apa yang harus ia tekan—tekan saja bagian tengahnya! Sang otak tampak tidak mau diajak berpikir lebih lanjut.

_Tak!_

_Ngiing._

Tombol hijau yang tepat berada di ikat pinggang Skipper menyala. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara dari dalam sang ikat pinggang.

_/"Skipper, Skipper? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kami sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu berdasarkan alat pemancar yang terletak di ikat pinggang. Kami akan segera menjemputmu."/_

"Marlene…" Private bergumam pelan. Menunduk.

_/"Private? Baiklah, kami akan menjemput kalian, sekarang."/_

_CLICK._

Private menundukkan kepalanya. Suara-suara tembakan tidak terdengar lagi—entah kenapa bisa begitu. Ia kemudian merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, berbisik di telinga Skipper. "Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, tenanglah."

~xo-0-ox~

"Private!"

Teriakan Marlene seolah-olah menjadi pemecah keheningan yang semenjak tadi terjadi diantara Skipper dan Private. Segera, Private menengok ke arah wanita yang tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya—di belakang Marlene terdapat beberapa anggota berpakaian khusus sambil membawa amunisi. "Marlene! Syukurlah…"

"A-astaga… ada apa dengan Skipper?" Marlene berteriak histeris sambil menatap kepada Skipper yang tergeletak di pangkuan Private. Cemas.

"Di-dia terkena salah satu peluru lotem—"

Terisak.

"—gara-gara melindungiku."

Menangis, _lagi._

Marlene memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menyetuh pundak Private. "Bukan salahmu…" ia mengkerutkan kening. "—dan jangan pernah berpikir semuanya salahmu."

Private hanya diam. Tidak menjawab sama sekali ucapan Marlene. Ia kemudian berdiri ketika paramedis telah mengangkat Skipper ke dalam mobil ambulans.

"Skipper…"

Marlene berjongkok, menyentuh kening pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Lotem pergi ke arah pusat _New York_—akan menghancurkan _Central Park_."

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan nafas yang terengah-engah. "A-ku… masih bisa… mengendarai—"

"Jangan bercanda!" Private menggertakan giginya. "Kau tidak melihat dirimu? Kau luka parah. Dengan luka itu, jika sedikit saja tubuhmu tergesek, akan berakibat fatal. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau setiap pilot E-Sheet harus menjaga tubuhnya? Kalau kau memaksakan seperti ini, apa artinya perkataanmu itu?"

Marlene mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya kepada Private yang tengah bertumpu kepada sisi mobil ambulans.

Anak itu berani…

Berani menentangnya—menentang _sang pilot_.

**Yang umurnya lebih tua**.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan!" kali ini semua perkataan Private dibalas dingin oleh Skipper—tengah terduduk sambil memegangi lukanya. "Kau pikir—semua akan selesai jika kita melepaskan Lotem berkeliaran begitu saja?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kita akan melepaskannya?" Private mengkerutkan keningnya. "Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak mengendalikan E-Sheet dan beristirahat dengan baik sampai sembuh—"

"—maka dari itu kenapa kita malah melepas—"

"—yang akan mengendarai E-Sheet dan menghancurkan sang lotem adalah aku."

Mata merah rubi milik Skipper membelalak sempurna. Marlene melakukan hal sama, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke mulut. "Hh… kau… serius, _soldier_?"

"Aku ini pilot E-Sheet juga. Persentase keberhasilanku untuk mengendarai E-Sheet sekarang lebih tinggi daripada kau yang sedang terluka."

Skipper mendecak kecil. "Kau itu pilot baru—"

"—karena aku baru, itu berarti aku mempunyai banyak peluang untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengendarai E-Sheet dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya." Private kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya. Mata biru langitnya memancarkan kesungguhan.

Terdiam membisu, menunggu jawaban dari sang _senior_.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan sampai merusak E-Sheet. Itu pesanku."

Mulut Private terkatup rapat, ia menganggukkan kepala—isyarat untuk membalas perkataan Skipper.

Kali ini dia tidak boleh ragu.

Tidak boleh takut lagi.

**Hanya menerima semua resiko. **

—tentang semua _keberuntungannya _dalam menghadapi lotem.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Private menatap sebuah benda di tangannya. Kristal hijau, dengan ukiran samar-samar yang membentuk kata 'Private' di bagian sisinya. Kristal yang sama ketika Skipper menunjukkan padanya prosedur untuk menjalankan E-Sheet.

Dan kini ia memilikinya.

Pertanyaan sekarang hanyalah; Apakah Private mempunyai keberanian untuk mengendarai E-Sheet dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya?

_Fokus._

_Fokus._

_Fokus._

Tombol merah telah ia tekan. Semua telah ia lakukan dengan baik sesuai prosedur.

_Ingat._

_Ingat._

_Ingat._

Private menggerakkan tangannya, memasukkan kristal hijau ke dalam lubang yang telah disediakan. Dan sama seperti waktu itu—semua peralatan menyala.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Private telah duduk diatas kursi kokpit, memakai pakaian khusus. Pakaian yang telah menyatu dengan E-Sheet sendiri—yang berarti semua gerakan Private akan ditiru oleh sang E-Sheet. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik ketika kristal dimasukkan sementara ia duduk langsung—sambil memakai pakaian itu.

_Fokus._

_Fokus._

_Fokus._

Private meraih kacamata itu—kacamata yang menempel langsung kepada langit-langit kokpit—seperti sebuah teropong dalam kapal selam. Ia kemudian memakainya, menunggu perintah lebih lanjut dari Marlene.

_/"Private, kau mendengarku?"/_

Menutup mata, fokus. **Fokus**. "Jelas sekali Marlene." Bisiknya.

_/"Bagus, kencangkan sabuk penganmu, kita akan segera memulai peluncuran."/_

_Fokus. Fokus._

_/"5…"/_

_Tenang. Tenang._

_/"4…"/_

_Jangan terburu-buru._

_/"3…"/_

_Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah fokus sambil merilekskan pikiran._

_/"2…"/_

_Lupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi tadi._

_/"1…"/_

_Fokus. Sekarang yang kau hadapi adalah, **pertarungan**._

_DESHHHH!_

Private membuka matanya, menarik tuas yang terpampang di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memencet tombol sesuai aturan. Dari biru-kuning-sampai hijau. Setelah itu, ia masih harus menekan tuas kembali, lakukan dengan perlahan.

Sang E-Sheet melaju dengan sangat cepat ke arah depan, Private harus melakukan tepat waktu untuk membawa E-Sheet keluar dari markas Sandrone—tepat waktu dimana pintu markas Sandrone terbuka—agar E-Sheet yang dibawanya tidak harus menabrak sang pintu yang sangat keras dan berat itu.

_("All system have been activated—enter the password—password accepted—beginning the transformation to the fly mode—")_

Ayo…

Ayo…

Ay—

_SEENGG…_

Pintu markas Sandrone telah terbuka.

Tarik tuas ke depan, tekan _joystick _yang terdapat di tombol sebelah kanan, perhatikan layar navigasi, titik merah adalah tempat kau berada sekarang.

_DESH!_

Dengan cepatnya E-Sheet berhasil keluar dari markas tanpa cela sedikitpun. Berhasil. Langkah pertama; mengeluarkan E-Sheet dari dalam markas—_succed_.

Kini sang E-Sheet tengah mengudara. Mata dari sang pilot memperhatikan arah navigasi yang terpampang lebar di depan matanya—mencari-cari keberadaan musuh.

_/"9 derajat ke arah Utara, Private. Kau bisa melihatnya 'kan?"/_

Private menahan napas ketika mendengar suara ini. "Ski-Skippa… sejak kapan kau mengambil alih tugas Marlene?"

_/"Aku yang memintanya, pokoknya sekarang dengarkan. Putar kemudimu, sekitar 30 derajat melalui barat laut—serang dia dari belakang—dari sudut yang tidak diketahui—serang diam-diam sampai pertahanannya lemah. Barulah saat itu, kau menyerang habis-habisan. Dan yang terpenting—serang Lotem tepat dikepala—itu titik lemah mereka."/_

"Diterima." Private tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya walau tahu bahwa tidak akan terlihat oleh Skipper yang sedang berada di markas.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda _british_ itu menggerakkan _joystick_ menuju ke arah yang telah diucapkan. Mata biru langitnya terus memperhatikan navigasi—memandang pergerakan sang lotem. E-Sheet sedang dalam kondisi fit saat ini, begitupula dengan Private.

Maka seharusnya ia bisa berhasil.

**Seharusnya. **

Private membawa E-Sheet dengan tenang. Matanya tampak dimanjakan oleh pemandangan malam _New York_ yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu—dan api.

_PIP_

_PIP_

Private melihat ke arah navigasi—bulatan biru yang menunjukkan lotem berada sekitar 500 meter dari arahnya.

Pemuda _british_ itu kemudian menarik tuas pelan sambil menggeser _joystick_—mencari celah untuk bersembunyi di dekat gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang.

_/"Private…"/_

Private menghela nafasnya pelan. Meyakinkan dirinya—jangan berlenjeh anak bodoh, heh. "Ya…" ia membuka mulutnya. "Skippa?"

_/"Rileks. Jangan ragu."/_

Jadi inikah rasanya?

Rasanya menjadi seorang pilot E-Sheet?

Bukan—rasanya tidak sama seperti permen manis—ataupun ketika kau mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ujian.

**Tapi beban. **

Yang dirasakan adalah beban—dan kecemasan.

Mungkin rasanya akan sama jika tiba-tiba kau disuruh untuk mengeksekusi penalti dalam bola.

**Jika berhasil kau akan disanjung.**

**Jika gagal kau akan dicela.**

_/"Private… ini trikku untuk tidak merasa goyah ketika berada dalam kokpit jika menghadapi medan perang—semoga berhasil untukmu. Cobalah sebisa mungkin untuk mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa memotivasimu."/_

Hal menyenangkan?

Tentu. Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan adalah ketika ia bisa kembali dengan selamat—dan diakui oleh Skipper. Dan bisa _menyelamatkan_ nyawa banyak orang.

"Terima kasih." Private menggerakkan tuasnya lurus ke depan, mengatur _joystick_—menyiapkan sang misil. Mata birunya memandang kepada pergerakan lotem yang jaraknya tampak begitu dekat.

Senyum tipis terbentuk.

_Makan janjimu sendiri._

Nyawa melayang—**belum tentu**.

Dampak dari melihat sang musuh—adalah berbagai pikiran negatif.

_Mati._

_Hancur._

_Nyawa… hilang._

**Tidak bisa—senyum, untuk kedua kali.**

**Tidak bisa—berharap untuk kedua kali.**

Private mengarahkan sang misil kepada kepala Lotem. Bersiap menembak.

**(—karena selalu ada kesempatan—)**

_KHIIING._

**(—karena selalu ada waktu—)**

_BANGG!_

_DRAKKKK!_

Sang misil besar tepat mengenai kepala Lotem—dan meledak dengan dahsyat untuk beberapa waktu. Private menggerakkan jarinya—menurunkan resolusi pencahayaan mata terhadap kacamata yang ia pakai—agar matanya tidak silau.

Dengan cepat, Private kemudian menggerakkan tuasnya ke belakang—lalu menjaga kestabilan gaya gravitasi E-Sheet.

_/"Private! Sasaran masih hidup!"/_

Private tahu itu, makanya ia segera mengendalikan E-Sheet untuk mundur ke belakang—jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba sang Lotem menyerangnya. Private kemudian menggerakkan _joystick_nya, menekan salah satu tombol.

_GREKK!_

Private membelalakkan matanya—tidak menyangka sang Lotem akan bergerak begitu cepat. Maju—mengarah ke E-Sheetnya.

_DRAKK!_

Tangan Lotem tiba-tiba sudah berada di leher E-Sheet yang Private kendarai. Pose mencekik—sambil mengapit tubuh agar tergencet.

"A-aa…" Private membelalakkan matanya.

Wajahnya pucat. Sangat.

Tidak—dia tidak sedang dalam _connection mode_ sekarang. Yang ia cemaskan adalah kondisi E-Sheet.

Kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

~xo-0-ox~

Marlene membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengarkan laporan dari tim khusus dengan helikopter yang tengah menembaki sang Lotem. "Private—" ia bergumam pelan sambil menengok ke arah Skipper. "Private sedang kritis!" Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa, menghampiri Skipper yang tengah mendapat perawatan. "Lotem memojokkan E-Sheet dengan brutal! Tapi—Private tidak kunjung keluar dari kokpitnya."

Mau tidak mau Skipper terlonjak mendengarnya. Ia bangkit—namun luka di perutnya menahannya. "Cih—hei, Marlene, sambungkan aku dengan bocah itu lagi!"

_PIP_

"Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cari mati? Cepat keluar dari kokpit jika kau tidak mau mengakhiri hidupmu!"

* * *

"Tapi—" terisak. "Kalau begitu semuanya—"

_Berakhir._

Dan E-Sheet akan **hancur**.

Dan ia **tidak akan bisa** menyelamatkan **bumi**.

Dan ia **tidak akan bisa** mendapatkan **kesempatan** itu **lagi**.

"—tapi…"

* * *

"Prioritas pilot adalah yang utama sekarang, tinggalkan E-Sheet! Demi Tuhan, ini perintah, Private! Abaikan semua perkataanku sewaktu itu!"

Skipper berteriak frustasi—ia mengerang keras sambil melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

* * *

Private memejamkan matanya—rapat.

Ia memang tidak pandai menembak—kenapa? Padahal ia yakin tadi kena tepat ke kepala Lotem—walaupun sepertinya kurang berhasil. Walau ia lemah dalam hal menembak seperti itu, ia cukup mahir untuk menghafalkan kode maupun memecahkannya—dan bela diri.

Bela diri?

Benar.

**Bela diri.**

* * *

"Private! Bocah bodoh! Cepat keluar dari kokpit sekarang!" Skipper berteriak nyaring, ia menatap tajam ke arah Marlene. "Marlene, siapkan sebuah helikopter—kita menyusul dia… SEKARANG!"

* * *

"Skippa…" Private bergumam pelan, jari telunjuknya gemetaran bukan main. "Skippa aku…"

* * *

Skipper berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi perutnya—dibantu oleh Marlene, untuk memasuki sang helikopter. "Demi Tuhan! Private, berhenti membuat kami cemas! Cepat keluar—"

* * *

"—maafkan aku. Dan… **doakan aku**."

* * *

_PIP._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Skipper membelalakkan matanya. "—hei? HEI? Private? AKH!"

Ia menatap kesal dengan tidak tentu arah. "Bodoh… cecunguk… anak tidak tahu diri… SIALAN!" Umpatan-umpatan kecil itu keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulut Skipper. "Cepat tambah kecepatan helikopternya! Anak itu—anak itu akan—KH!"

_Headphone_ yang sedari tadi menyambungkan Skipper dan Private ia banting begitu saja—melimpahkan rasa kesal.

~xo-0-ox~

Private menghela nafasnya panjang. Tidak mau menunggu lama dengan membuat kerusakan lebih parah terhadap E-Sheet. Ia siap. **Ia siap**.

_Serius._

_Maaf._

_**Maaf!**_

_PIP_

Sebuah tombol berwarna biru telah ia tekan. Pemuda _british_ itu berusaha mengakhiri pertempuran dengan _connection mode_.

_Kretak…_

_Ngiiiingg!_

"A-ahh!"

Private berteriak kesakitan—bagaimana tidak? Sekarang apa yang ia lakukan, E-Sheet akan mengikutinya. Begitupula dengan apa yang E-Sheet alami, akan ia alami juga. Rasa sakit yang E-Sheet alami, akan ia rasakan juga. Tidak terkecuali.

Tercekik.

Private segera menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, memukul sang Lotem tepat di kepala. Ia kemudian menendang kaki sang Lotem, membuat sang _giant robot_ yang menjadi musuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. "Hh… hh… kau—jangan mengusik kami!"

_BRAKKKK!_

Private kemudian membanting keras sang Lotem—membuat bunyi dentuman super keras karenanya. Walaupun sang Lotem telah dibanting, ia masih dapat berdiri walau keseimbangannya agak goyah. Kesempatan ketika sang Lotem belum berdiri dengan sempurna itu—langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Private.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Dengan cepat Private menembakkan peluru-peluru panas ke kepala Lotem.

Lotem terus saja kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun kemudian ia berhasil menangkis tembakan Private dengan kedua lengannya.

_SRET!_

Dengan cepat Lotem berpindah tempat, ia bergerak cepat ke arah E-Sheet dan langsung mencekik E-Sheet kembali—kali ini cekikannya lebih kuat.

_BRAKK!_

_BRAKK!_

_BRAKK!_

Tidak hanya dicekik, E-Sheet kemudian dibanting—lalu ditubrukkan ke beberapa gedung yang menjulang tinggi di kota _New York_ itu.

"A-aaahh!"

Private mengerang hebat.

Sakitnya tidak tertahankan. **Sangat**.

Seluruh badannya seperti patah. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri.

_Sakit._

_Perih._

_Hancur._

Private menggigir bibir bawahnya—berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dengan memfokuskan pada satu titik. Tidak peduli dengan lebam-lebam yang telah melanda kondisinya.

"H—aaah… !"

Private mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, tenggorokannya tercekat hebat—jari-jari sang Lotem seperti sudah menusuk pangkal kerongkongannya—membentur tepat di tengah kerongkongan. Pemuda _british_ itu berusaha mencari udara. Dengan mendongakkan kepala—dengan jari-jari Lotem yang serasa menembus menusuk kerongkongan.

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

_Udara._

_Nafas._

_**Tidak—**_

_**—kenapa—**_

_**—begini?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Skipper merasa sangat **bersalah**.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa meyakinkan anak itu—mungkin salahnya juga karena terlalu keras.

Dan kini ia merasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas… ketika melihat E-Sheet PLS48-69 dicekik begitu keras—dengan _connection mode_. "Marlene… Marlene… tidak adakah cara untuk menghentikan _connection mode_?"

Marlene menatap cemas, nafasnya tercekat. "Hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang pilot…" suaranya bergetar sambil memperhatikan keadaan. Walau banyak helikopter yang turut membantu E-Sheet dengan menembakkan beberapa peluru, itu tidak begitu membantu.

Wanita cantik berambut gelombang itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya kemudian memejamkan mata.

_Berdoa._

_Memohon._

_Berharap._

_**Semoga terbalas****.**_

"Sial…" Skipper mendesis pelan.

_Tang!_

Ia menendang sisi bagian dari pintu helikopter. Matanya yang merah tidak lepas dari perkembangan sang E-Sheet yang tengah dicengkeram itu. "Bodoh… makanya sudah kubilang… hentikan saja… HENTIKAN BEDEBAHH!"

.

.

.

.

Private mungkin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Di sudut matanya telah mengalir air mata akibat cekikan yang kuat itu.

Haruskah ia berakhir disini?

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya E-Sheet.

_Hancur._

_Hancur._

_Terbelah._

_Berkeping-keping._

_**Rusak. **_

_**(—isn't able to do many things—)**_

Private menggerakkan tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya—memegang kepala sang Lotem.

"H-ahhhk!"

Mata biru itu membulat dengan sempurna bersamaan dengan membesarnya mulut Private. "Uhuk—hhlk!"

Tanpa disadari—dari mulut Private, darah keluar begitu saja. Private terbatuk keras sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Gawat.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Jadi ini akhirnya?

**Hahahaha. **

Sekali lagi, sang dewa kematian tertawa—mentertawakannya.

"H—uhhh… !"

Nafasnya semakin tipis.

Jadi ini akhir dari skenarionya?

Skenario sempurna—sebuah catatan hidup manusia dimana Tuhan yang berperan sebagai penulis naskahnya.

_Belum, belum **berakhir…**_

Private berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa mati. Mencengkeram keras kepala sang Lotem.

Yang Private dapat hanyalah cekikan yang lebih keras.

Gawat, benar-benar tidak kuat.

Matanya serasa ingin keluar karena ia melotot seiring dengan bertambahnya kekuatan cekikan, pandangannya mulai kabur, tidak bisa bernafas, sementara tubuhnya mati rasa.

"A—aa…. Hk—!" Private menengadahkan kepalanya, "Uhuk!" darah menyembur kembali dari dalam mulutnya. "H—aa… haa… a—"

_/(—many system can't be used—some of the machines are broken—warning for the pilot—)/ _

Private mencengkeram keras-keras kepala sang lotem.

Sementara sang Lotem mencengkeram keras-keras leher E-Sheet.

_/(—many system can't be connected—warning—warning—please let go from E-Sheet now—warning –the system can't be used properly—warning—preparing for an explodision—)/_

"Ahk—a… AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_DRAAAKKK!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DRAAAKKK!_

Skipper tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Kepala sang Lotem hancur begitu saja. E-Sheet selamat**—berhasil selamat**. Bersamaan dengan itu, Lotem dan E-Sheet kemudian sama-sama jatuh.

**(—karena selalu ada keajaiban)**

"Cepat bawa aku ke sana!"

Dengan segera, sang pilot membawa helikopter yang mereka tumpangi menuju tempat dimana sang E-Sheet berhasil memenangkan pertempuran.

~xo-0-ox~

Bunyi deru sang baling-baling helikopter terdengar sangat gaduh. Belum juga sang helikopter menyelesaikan pendaratannya dengan sempurna, Skipper telah melompat duluan kemudian berlari menuju kokpit E-Sheet sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu tebal yang menjadi batas diantara mereka sekarang. Mata merah rubinya kemudian menemukan sosok Private yang tengah limbung—posisinya memang duduk, tapi arah badan dan kepalanya sudah jatuh ke bawah.

"Private!"

Skipper bergegas menghampiri Private. Dengan hati-hati ia membetulkan posisi duduk Private, mengembalikan badan dan kepalanya yang tertunduk, menjadi lurus—memberikan jalan masuk untuk bernafas.

"Uhlk… Dara… u'dara…"

Skipper segera membuka sabuk pengaman yang mengekang tubuh Private, ia kemudian menelungkupkan anak itu ke ubin. Skipper menyentuh perlahan hidung Private, mendongakkan kepala sang anak, lalu menekan pelan perut Private.

Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Private. Rupanya itulah yang telah menghambat Private untuk bernafas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang prihatin kepada kondisi Private sekarang—darah meluber kemana-mana menodai baju khususnya—bahkan luka lebam tampak menghiasi wajah anak berambut pirang itu.

Kedua kelopak mata Private terbuka, memperlihatkan sinar matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu. Private memandang Skipper, sambil mengatur nafasnya—pada akhirnya yang bisa Private berikan hanyalah senyuman kecil.

Skipper membalas senyuman itu, ia kemudian menelungkupkan Private dalam pangkuannya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang cukup kepada sang pilot yang telah berjuang—dihiasi dengan kecupan kecil di kening sang pilot.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Benar-benar keras kepala!"

Marlene melotot sambil memandangi Private yang tengah duduk di atas kasur kamarnya. "Bukankah Skipper sudah memberitahumu agar segera keluar dari E-Sheet? Keselamatan pilot itu lebih utama!"

Private hanya tersenyum hambar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Nyawa satu orang itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding jutaan—"

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Private. Tamparan menyakitkan yang diberikan oleh Marlene. "Apaan kau… bisa dengan seenaknya menganggap mudah tentang nyawa orang. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya kami ketika kau berada disana? Kau… kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunu—"

"Marlene!"

Marlene menghentikan ucapannya, ia mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap ke arah Skipper. "Maaf kelancanganku. Silahkan kalian berdua beristirahat—sebagai sesama 'pilot' E-Sheet. Selamat malam." Marlene memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pilot', ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kamar Private.

Hening kembali melanda mereka.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih—kau sudah bekerja keras mengalahkan Lotem. Besok pasti kau akan menjadi bahasan pokok disetiap _headline news_ yang terbit."

Private hanya diam.

"Mengenai ucapanmu tadi—dan bagaimana sikapmu yang mengabaikan perintahku tadi, benar-benar keterlaluan."

Private enggan menatap Skipper—lebih memilih untuk memandang tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Aku mungkin memang berlebihan kalau menyangkut nyawa orang lain. Tapi—"

"—nyawamu sendiri tidak 'kan?"

Hening lagi.

Tidak membalas.

**Hanya diam saja**.

"Dengar, orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai nyawanya sendiri sama saja dengan seorang pembunuh."

Private menahan nafasnya. Memang kenapa? Apa salahnya? Bukankah semua telah berakhir dan hampir semua orang selamat karena ketika Lotem datang, Sandrone telah mengevakuasi penduduk _New York_ dalam waktu singkat?

"Skippa…" Private membuka mulutnya. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika terdesak seperti itu? Dengan nyawa jutaan orang di tanganmu?"

Skipper menghela nafasnya panjang. "Jika terdesak—aku akan melawan. Jika benar-benar terdesak—aku akan melawan. Jika batas fisikku sudah menipis—aku tetap melawan—"

Private membulatkan matanya. Itu sih sama saja dengan ia sendiri—

"—tapi, jika ada seseorang yang memberikanku perintah untuk meninggalkan kokpit E-Sheet, aku akan melakukannya. Jika itu memang bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik. Orang-orang yang memberikan perintah itu pasti sudah tahu segala resikonya."

**—tidak sama.**

"Jadi," Skipper bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Private yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Selimut putih membalut sekitar pinggangnya. Pipinya yang lebam—tangan, maupun kakinya telah diberi perawatan. Pria _british_ itu benar-benar babak belur. "kuharap kau belajar dari semua peristiwa ini."

Skipper mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kepala Private. "Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Mata biru langit itu akhirnya berani memandang kepada wajah _senior _di depannya. Private mengangguk kecil walau wajahnya tidak disinari oleh senyuman. Memakan sendiri semua perkaatan _senior_nya yang menusuk… lalu mengabaikannya menjadi sebuah harapan yang bisu… dan inilah resikonya ketika ia harus menghadapi mulut pedas sang _senior_ kembali—sakit.

"Ah ya…" Private bergumam pelan. "Ketika kau menggendongku untuk keluar dari E-Sheet, kau sempat menaruhku di tempat peristiwa tadi… di reruntuhan dekat Lotem itu, aku menemukan ini…" Private mengeluarkan benda berbentuk CD.

"Ini… CD apa?" Skipper bergumam sambil mengambil sang CD dari tangan Private. "Bukan salah satu CD dari toko CD yang hancur akibat pertempuranmu?"

Private menggeleng pelan. "Kalau benar ada toko CD yang hancur karena pertempuranku, seharusnya banyak CD berhamburan. Lagipula CD ini kutemukan di dekat mulut Lotem."

Skipper terdiam memandangi CD itu. "Memang, cara kerja Lotem sepertinya sama dengan E-Sheet dikendalikan dengan program-program komputer."

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita memutar CD itu."

Skipper tidak menjawab, ia memandang Private sebentar lalu menggunakan telepon di kamar pria _british_ itu untuk memanggil Marlene.

~xo-0-ox~

"Kita tidak tahu ini CD apa." Marlene menatap CD itu, piringan tipis yang berlubang di tengahnya. "Jika kupasangkan melalui _DVD player_ dan dapat aktif, berarti ini bukanlah CD PC. Jika kupasangkan melalui PC komputer dan ada folder pentingnya, ada kemungkinan ini CD PC."

Skipper dan Private sama-sama memandang Marlene.

"Kalaupun ini CD dari sang Lotem, isinya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, program-program untuk menjalankan sang Lotem. Yang kedua—virus."

"Virus?" Skipper dan Private sama-sama bergumam.

"Ya. Kalau ini ditemukan manusia—setidaknya, manusia yang lalai akan langsung mencoba memasang sang CD melalui PC komputernya, tanpa tahu virus ganas akan langsung merusak data komputernya. Beruntung kalian tidak gegabah untuk memasang CD ini langsung melalui PC markas Sandrone."

Marlene kemudian mengeluarkan laptop—laptop usang. "Laptop ini sudah sangat tua, tapi masih bisa dipakai. Tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya, jadi jika terkena virus pun, yah—relakan saja." Wanita berambut gelombang itu memasukkan sang CD ke dalam laptop kemudian mengutak-atik laptop itu, berusaha membuat sang CD berputar. "Ini video… tunggu—rekaman suara?"

_/"… Oh, salam makhluk bumi tercinta. Kalau kalian berhasil melihat video ini berarti Lotem kami telah kalian hancurkan. Hebat sekali… bisa mengalahkan salah satu Lotem yang berkekuatan sedang. Untuk membuktikan keaslian video ini bahwa video ini adalah asli dari planet Crowley, kami akan memberikan bukti yang kalian tidak ketahui."/_

"Maksudnya?" Private mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya, jika CD ini malah jatuh ke tangan orang awam biasa, mereka pasti akan mengirim CD ini ke markas Sandrone. Tapi biasanya orang-orang yang mengirim CD seperti ini ditolak karena rekaman yang dikirim hanyalah main-main."

_/"Salah satu buktinya adalah, giant robot pengancur yang kami kirim ini bertipe XS-7. Untuk mengetahui tipe itu, kalian harus melihat di bagian pangkal bawah betis sang giant robot."/_

Marlene membelalakkan matanya. "Ya, itu benar. Kami sudah memeriksanya tadi. Berarti rekaman ini…"

**—asli.**

_/"Salam, makhluk bumi. Kami menyerang kalian karena ingin menguasai Bumi dan mengembalikan salah seorang bagian kami—anak dari pemimpin kami. Lebih baik kalian menyerah dengan memberikan utusan ke planet kami—jangan bodoh, kami tahu kalian sudah memiliki alat yang dapat menyebrang sampai ke planet lain 'kan? Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."/_

Dan rekaman suara itu berhenti begitu saja.

"Ternyata benar, mereka memang ingin mengambil alih bumi." Marlene bergumam pelan. "Gawat juga kalau peralatan mereka lebih canggih. Sampai saat ini saja E-Sheet yang kita miliki masih terbatas—yang sudah ada pilotnya saja baru dua. Tapi tentang salah seorang dari mereka itu… maksudnya anak dari pemimpin mereka itu berada di bumi ini?"

Wanita berambut gelombang itu kemudian menatap kepada dua pilot E-Sheet yang tampak termenung. Terlalu asyik untuk bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing—dan wajah mereka berdua pucat.

Tentu, mereka menanggung beban berat sebagai pilot E-Sheet—sebagai orang-orang yang akan menyelamatkan bumi. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan cemas seperti itu. Manjakan diri kalian dengan kasur malam ini, oke? Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu dan barang baru." Marlene menepuk pelan pundak Skipper dan Private. "Selamat malam." Wanita itu kemudian keluar dari kamar Private. Dan sekali lagi, ia meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dalam keheningan.

Skipper segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kurasa ini memang sudah larut juga. Selamat malam." Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Private dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Private yang asyik bergulat dengan pikirannya.

_PING_

Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat sudah. Perlahan, lampu kamarnya mati—digantikan oleh lampu kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Private memandang langit-langit kamar, berusaha mempercayai realita yang telah ia buat.

Tugas pertamanya menjadi pilot E-Sheet; **sukses**.

Dan satu hal kecil lainnya yang menggangu pikiran ia sedari tadi. Tentang rekaman suara tadi. Bagian dimana satu orang dari mereka ada di bumi. Satu orang dari mereka ada dibumi. Memangnya kenapa—

Private terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Mengembalikan kesehatan raganya dengan sebuah istirahat yang sangat nyaman.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Terlalu pagi.

Sampai-sampai mata merah rubi itu dapat melihat embun yang perlahan-lahan menetes menjadi air melalui jendela yang terpampang disampingnya. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya—siapa sangka kota _New York_ bisa sangat dingin sewaktu subuh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri karena ini musim dingin—walau begitu ia terbiasa menghadapi udara dingin.

Tanyakan saja kepada matanya, kenapa ia jadi bangun lebih cepat—padahal semalam baru saja menghadapi—tidak, menyaksikan pertempuran. Padahal ia harus istirahat cukup karena perutnya terbesit tembakan.

Menunduk. Kepalanya menunduk. Sakit. Pusing. Nyeri.

"Ah." Skipper menyentuh kepalanya perlahan. Sepertinya masih sakit akibat kemarin—apakah luka di perutnya menimbulkan efek ke kepalanya? Bisa jadi.

Persetan dengan rasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang.

Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menurunkan kakinya ke lantai marmer—membuat ia berjingkat sedikit karena suhu dingin sang lantai.

Betapa nikmatnya jika sekarang dia berada di kamar mandi—menikmati _bath tub_ dengan air hangat menjamah tubuh.

.

.

.

.

Detik telah menggerogoti menit—membuat waktu menjadi sangat cepat jika dijalankan tanpa menunggu. Skipper memakai jas hitam yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya. Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berkejaran dengan koridor terdengar jelas nyaring di telinga.

Skipper sudah biasa melewati koridor ini—pergi ke ruang utama dimana biasanya Marlene menyapanya. Marlene yang setiap hari sudah duduk di atas kursi kerja khususnya sambil menenteng gelas berisi kopi di tangan kanannya dan proposal di tangan kirinya.

Kadang Skipper sangat kagum terhadap perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sepertinya tidak pernah tidur, hanya demi menyelamatkan bumi—seolah-olah jika ditinggal tidur sebentar saja keadaan akan berubah—memang bisa sih. Tapi, tetap saja Skipper tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya terhadap wanita cantik itu.

_Tap._

Skipper memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang akan berselisih jalan dengannya. Seseorang yang belum pernah dikenalnya—bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah ia lihat di markas Sandrone.

Merah rubi bertemu dengan cokelat tua.

Ketika akan saling berpapasan, pria berambut biru jabrik itu menyeringai ke arah Skipper.

Siapa?

Beraninya dia—

Skipper membalikkan badannya. Menatap punggung sang pria jabrik yang makin menjauh.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin pria itu orang luar, markas pusat Sandrone dikenal memiliki pengawalan yang ketat—semut pun tidak akan dibiarkan masuk.

Tanpa sadar, kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan pintu masuk aula besar. Skipper kemudian meletakkan jempolnya ke arah mesin sensor sidik jari dan memasukkan kode dirinya.

_Sreeg._

"Pagi Marlene."

"Oh, pagi!" Marlene menyambut riang. "Kau tidak bersama si kecil itu—aku maksud, Private?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan karena malam tadi." Skipper mengambil koran yang tergantung rapi di dekat meja kerja Marlene. Benar saja, ketika ia melihat halaman depannya, ada wajah Private yang dicetak dengan ukuran besar—seolah-olah ia difoto untuk menjadi kover koran. Darimana pula mereka mendapatkan foto Private yang seperti itu?

_Sreeg._

"Selamat pagi."

Skipper dan Marlene kontan menengok ke asal suara itu, Private. "Private? Ini pagi sekali. Keadaan tubuhmu belum benar 'kan? Kenapa tidak isirahat saja? Khusus hari ini kalian berdua boleh bebas kok." Marlene menatap heran karena tiba-tiba Private sudah muncul—demi Tuhan, ini masih subuh.

"Tidak. Hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi. Badanku sudah lebih sehat kok, Marlene—" Private tersenyum. Benar-benar sandiwara yang hebat karena sejujurnya badannya masih-lah sangat sakit. "—terima kasih."

Marlene menghela nafasnya panjang. Wanita itu kemudian membetulkan letak kacamata yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Baiklah—mengutip dari kata-kata Skipper bahwa tidak baik buang-buang waktu, lebih baik aku mengajak kalian berdua melihat sesuatu."

Skipper dan Private berpandangan sejenak—mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Marlene dari belakang.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Ini… dimana?"

Gumaman pelan Private terdengar memantul mengingat mereka sekarang berjalan di terowongan. Rentetan suara kaki yang bernyayi karena beradu dengan lantai terdengar mengiringi langkah mereka.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Marlene. "Kalian juga akan tahu."

Skipper memutuskan untuk diam. Apapun itu—yang pasti Marlene tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh, lebih baik ikut perintah wanita itu saja. Private menengok ke belakang—makin jauh dengan cahaya—karena mereka masuk ke lorong-lorong kecil yang minim penerangan. Pria _british_ itu mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati Marlene, berjalan tepat disampingnya—supaya dia tidak jadi yang dibelakang.

Pria bermata merah rubi itu memperhatikan Private yang tengah menempel di sebelah kiri Marlene. Langkahnya terdengar tergesa-gesa—takutkah? Mungkin.

"Hei—aku tidak mengajakmu melihat hantu kok." Marlene tersenyum kecil kepada Private yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Tidak perlu takut seperti itu."

Private menatap Marlene dengan pandangan horor. "Setidaknya jika aku berjalan di depan, aku bisa mengurangi ketakutanku—karena aku berpikir ada yang akan menepuk pundakku jika berjalan paling belakang."

_Pok._

"W-wha!" Private terlonjak kaget sambil memegang tangan Marlene dan bersembunyi di belakang wanita itu.

Skipper menyeringai pelan. "Rileks _soldier_. Itu hanya aku."

Private mendesis pelan, Marlene tertawa kecil kemudian menyeret Private untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. "Oke, ini sudah sampai."

_Kosong melompong._

_Tidak ada apa._

Namun sepertinya lorong panjang yang mereka lewati itu masih ada terusannya walau tidak tahu sampai mana ujungnya. "Um, Marlene? Tidak ada apa-apa disini." Private memecah keheningan.

"Memang tidak," Marlene menghadap dinding koridor, maju satu langkah kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di dinding itu. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa disini." Ia sedikit menekan dinding koridor yang panjang itu.

_Pessshh._

_Ngiiing._

Dan sang dinding terbuka begitu saja, memperlihatkan celah berukuran manusia agar bisa masuk. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Private melongo pelan sambil berpikir ada berapa banyak ruang rahasia yang berada di dalam markas pusat Sandrone ini?

.

.

.

.

"A—" Private menahan napasnya… terlalu kagum dengan sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

Skipper hanya diam, walau mata merah rubinya sedikit membesar melihat itu semua.

Sebuah giant robot besar—besarnya dua kali daripada PLS48-69 maupun SCP17-20. Seperti kedua E-Sheet yang sekarang—giant robot besar itu juga didominasi oleh warna hijau—dengan peralatan yang lebih canggih melekat pada sang robot.

Sebuah senapan raksasa melekat di tangan kiri robot, sementara di punggungnya, terdapat bazooka besar dengan pucungnya mengarah tepat ke depan. Di tangan kanan robot, terdapat pedang panjang besar yang tampak hampir menyentuh lantai yang mereka pijak.

Marlene tersenyum tipis—sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah yang dibuat oleh Skipper dan Private ketika menunjukkan sang giant robot itu. "Bagaimana? E-Sheet terbaru. Aku yang merancangnya~"

"E-Sheet terbaru?" Private bergumam sambil menengok ke arah Marlene.

"Benar. Aku sudah menyusun kerangka E-Sheet ini, bahkan sampai model—dan senjata-senjatanya aku yang usulkan. Semuanya. Kemudian orang-orang markas pusat ini mulai menyusunnya. Untuk _finishing_, E-Sheet ini dibawa sebentar ke markas yang berada di _California_. Baru sampai hari ini."

Skipper membuka mulutnya. "Tapi yang ini besar sekali."

"Tentu. Karena di dalam E-Sheet ini kokpitnya ada dua."

"Ada dua?" Skipper dan Private sama-sama terkejut mendengar itu.

"Ya. Otomatis orang yang mengendalikannya pun juga harus dua. E-Sheet ini dijalankan dengan mengendalikan bagian depan dan bagian belakang, kiri dan kanan—bisa memutar tubuhnya, jadi gampang jika ada musuh di belakangmu." Marlene menjelaskan dengan singkat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jadi…" Skipper menopang dagunya. "Kau ingin aku dan Private mengendalikan ini?"

"Tidak." Marlene berjalan ke arah salah satu monitor besar yang terpampang. "KCR9-21 membutuhkan pilot lain. Kalian tetap pada E-Sheet masing-masing. KCR9-21 dibuat jika ada serangan mendadak dari lotem yang berjumlah lebih dari dua. Kalau kalian mengendarai ini, siapa yang akan mengendarai E-Sheet kalian sekarang?"

Skipper dan Private mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah ya, aku juga belum mengenalkan kepada kalian. Sebagian besar ilmuwan dan perancang E-Sheet dari _California_ datang ke markas pusat ini dan kemungkinan akan mengembangkan E-Sheet bersamaku. Jadi, kalau mulai sekarang ada wajah yang tidak kau kenal, harap maklumi."

Skipper mengangguk, berarti lelaki yang tadi ia temui di koridor pasti ilmuwan baru—setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu curiga.

"Marlene."

Seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat rapi, menghampiri Marlene. Mata hijau _emerald_ tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya yang bertengger melalui telinga. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya pria itu juga seorang ilmuwan—sama seperti Marlene. "Pilot-pilot E-Sheet?" pria itu membuka mulutnya sambil memandang kepada Skipper dan Private yang tengah membisu.

"Ya." Marlene membalas sambil tersenyum. "Private, Skipper, kenalkan… ini Kowalski. Salah satu ilmuwan yang baru saja datang dari _California_."

Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir pria berkode nama Kowalski itu. Ia perlahan menyodorkan tangannya, "Kowalski."

"Private." Pria _british_ itu kemudian membalas uluran tangan Kowalski sambil tersenyum.

"Skipper." Skipper mengangguk ketika ia bersalaman dengan Kowalski.

Kowalski membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Selamat. Kalian berdua adalah dua orang yang terpilih dari berbagai jutaan orang yang ingin mencoba E-Sheet. Cara bertarung kalian bagus sekali."

Skipper mengangguk. "Jadi, Kowalski. Kapan kalian akan memulai perekrutan pilot baru E-Sheet?"

"Sekarang sudah bisa dimulai." Kowalski memperhatikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia pegang.

Marlene menggeleng tidak setuju. "Belum. Bagaimana prosedurnya? E-Sheet terbaru ini mempunyai dua kokpit. Apakah kita biarkan saja dua orang datang—yang datang harus berpasangan, begitu?"

"Tidak." Kali ini giliran Kowalski yang menggeleng. "Jika memang kita memberitahu di pengumuman bahwa akan ada dua pilot yang harus ditugaskan, boleh saja para peserta membawa pasangannya yang sekira cocok untuk mengendalikan E-Sheet bersama-sama. Tapi, jika E-Sheet hanya memilih satu diantara mereka, maka terpaksa kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Akan lebih baik jika yang datang perorangan."

Marlene mengangguk mengerti. "Nah, berikutnya. Kowalski tolong ya." Marlene mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Kowalski, wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan sambil menenteng sejumlah proposal.

Kowalski menatap kepergian Marlene sambil menghela nafas. "Nah," mata hijau emeraldnya kemudian memandang Skipper dan Private yang masih berdiri tegak. "Sebaiknya aku mengajarkan kepada kalian prosedur untuk mengendalikan E-Sheet ini."

"Eh?" Private tertegun. "Tapi kata Marlene, kami tetap akan mengendarai E-Sheet kami."

"Benar." Kowalski membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalian sendiri tahu—orang akan menjadi pilot E-Sheet jika ia berhasil mengendalikan sang E-Sheet dalam _'connection mode'_. Disini, aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mengendarai KCR9-21 dalam _connection mode_—hanya prosedur dan persenjataannya saja. Karena sepertinya E-Sheet kalian akan dimodifikasi lagi."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Mungkin akan susah sekali mengendalikan E-Sheet ini." Kowalski bergumam ketika mereka bertiga telah sampai di kokpit E-Sheet KCR9-21.

Walaupun kokpitnya ada dua—tetapi masing-masing kokpit tidak dipisah tempatnya. Kokpit pertama ada di depan kokpit kedua—kokpit kedua berada di belakang kokpit pertama—saling membelakangi antar pilot.

"Apa yang membuat kokpit ini susah dikendarai?"

"Kokpit ini cocok untuk orang yang pintar mengendalikan senjata. Karena _connection mode_nya begitu—_connection mode_ E-Sheet ini beda dengan E-Sheet kalian." Kowalski kemudian duduk di kokpit bagian depan. "Misalnya begini," Kowalski tiba-tiba memperagakan gerakan seperti orang yang menebas sesuatu. "Karena di kedua bagian tangan sudah diberi senjata, walau begitu, senjatanya dapat dimasukkan ke tubuh E-Sheet sendiri."

"Begini, karena ada dua kokpit, satu pilot yang lain akan mengendalikan bagian belakang. Bagian belakang E-Sheet ini adalah sebuah mesin besar yang dirancang untuk bisa mengeluarkan berbagai senjata, mau itu tembakan—ataupun pisau atau senjata lainnya. Fungsi dua kokpit ini hampir sama. Tapi—ini sudah dirancang khusus juga… bagian kanan akan dikendalikan oleh pilot depan sementara bagian kiri akan dikendalikan oleh pilot belakang."

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara kalian melihat satu sama lain?" Skipper bertanya sambil melihat-lihat peralatan yang berada di kokpit itu.

"Hanya tekan ini—" Kowalski menekan satu tombol berwarna hijau.

_Sret!_

Dan kokpit E-Sheet depan yang sedang ia duduki sekarang bergeser bersama peralatannya—berpindah ke belakang. Sementara, kursi E-Sheet belakang berpindah ke depan. "Jadi, dengan ini kedua masing pilot tetap bisa mempertahankan serangannya."

"Tapi E-Sheet ini jadi lebih aman dong?" Private membuka mulutnya. "Kalau _connection mode_nya itu hanya bisa menggerakkan satu bagian kanan—atau kiri, berarti yang akan kesakitan hanya bagian kanan dan kiri kalian?"

"Tidak." Kowalski menggeleng. "Kalau E-Sheet terkena serangan dari depan, yang merasakan sakitnya adalah pilot bagian depan sekaligus bagian kanannya. Sementara jika terkena serangan dari belakang, yang akan merasakan sakitnya adalah pilot bagian belakang dan bagian kirinya."

Private dan Skipper mengangguk mengerti. "Memang rumit." Skipper bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian memandangi Kowalski. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi pilotnya?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku? Aku ini hanya penemunya—tidak bisa mengendalikan sang E-Sheet secara langsung."

"Justru karena itu 'kan?" Kali ini Private yang berbicara. "Orang akan merasa lebih susah jika dijelaskan secara rumit—kenapa yang mengendarainya bukan yang menciptakan saja? Bukankah akan lebih mudah karena kau sudah tau cara-caranya?"

Kowalski menghela nafas. "Tugasku adalah untuk memperbaiki E-Sheet jika rusak—seperti memasukkan kode-kode untuk mengalirkan tenaga pengganti ataupun merancang bagian cadangan. Kalau aku sendiri yang mengendalikan E-Sheet, bagaimana nasibnya jika ia rusak?"

"Bukankah kau yang membuatnya?" Skipper bergumam. "Kau bisa dengan cepat memasukkan kode-kode—dan kau sendiri yang paling mengerti karena kau yang merancang."

"Tapi, kalian sendiri yang bukan pembuatnya—"

"Itu karena kami terikat." Private menambahkan. "Ketika pertama kali aku melihat E-Sheet, aku merasa terikat—dan tanpa sadar ia memilihku."

Kowalski memutuskan untuk diam daripada memilih untuk beradu kata dengan kedua orang yang menemaninya ini. Mata hijau emerald itu melemparkan pandangannya kepada lantai di dalam kokpit yang berwarna abu-abu cerah.

Coba pikirkan.

Bumi sedang dalam masalah.

Bagaimana jika Lotem bermunculan dalam jumlah besar dan hanya bisa dihadapi oleh dua E-Sheet saja?

Pikir, Kowalski.

Pikir apakah kau yakin untuk mengendarainya.

**(—karena mungkin dia memilihmu—) **

Kowalski menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Baik, aku akan mencobanya."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Apa? Kowalski sendiri?"

Marlene mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapat kabar dari Skipper dan Private. Wanita muda yang tengah berkutat kepada proposal-proposalnya itu sedikit tercekat. "Tapi Kowalski 'kan ilmuwannya—"

"Justru karena itulah, dia yang lebih banyak tahu." Skipper menjawab sambil menyesap sedikit sang kopi yang tengah ia minum.

"Tapi—yang merancang 'kan aku…" Marlene menggigit bawahnya sebentar. "Memang sih, kami sudah banyak bertukar pikiran—tapi bukankah lebih baik jika ilmuwan tidak menjadi pilot E-Sheet? Jika E-Sheet rusak ataupun terluka nanti siapa yang akan memperbaikinya?"

Skipper menahan tawanya—duh, wanita di depannya ini. "Marlene, persentase kerusakan yang dibuat oleh pilot E-Sheet terhadap E-Sheet itu sendiri memang besar. Akan tetapi, jika yang mengendarainya adalah penciptanya, persentase itu bisa mengecil. Mengingat sang pencipta pasti akan lebih dahulu melakukan pencegahan—sang pencipta lebih tahu bagaimana prosedur-prosedurnya 'kan?"

Marlene memandang Skipper—lekat. "Y-yah, tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Mata cokelat tuanya kemudian beralih kepada sang proposal—namun itu dihalangi dengan munculnya sepiring makanan di depan wajahnya.

"Ini untuk Marlene. Kau pasti belum makan." Private tiba-tiba berada disamping wanita itu. Ia tersenyum cerah, kemudian menaruh piring yang berisikan steak tenderloin itu ke meja kosong.

Marlene menatap Private sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau benar sekali. Terima kasih ya." Ia kemudian membalas senyum Private dan mulai memakan sang steak yang memancarkan wangi yang menggoda.

"Eh, Skippa sudah makan?" Private kemudian melihat ke arah Skipper yang tengah menyesap kopinya.

Skipper menatap larutan hitam yang masih memadati cangkir yang ia pegang. "Belum."

"Makan sama aku, mau?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap kepada Private yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Duh—bisa tidak sih anak itu tidak tersenyum kepadanya sebentar saja? "Duluan ya, Marlene."

Marlene mengangguk pelan. Wanita cantik berambut gelombang itu kemudian menatap kepada punggung Skipper dan Private yang perlahan menjauh. Ia menelan pelan makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

"Dan—bahkan aku tidak pernah…" tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Marlene.

~xo-0-ox~

"Skippa juga suka ikan ya? Sama dong." Itu adalah reaksi pertama Private ketika Skipper memesan _*fish and chips_, sama seperti dirinya. Pria _british_ itu tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai makanan kesukaan yang sama.

Skipper mengangguk pelan. Ia menusukkan garpunya ke salah satu kentang goreng yang ada di piringnya, pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mengoleskan saus putih ke sang kentang goreng dan langsung melahapnya.

Kedua pilot E-Sheet sekarang tengah makan—di salah satu kantin besar yang berada di markas pusat Sandrone. Suasana kantin saat itu tidak terlalu ramai—hanya ada beberapa orang yang makan disana. Karena itulah Private memilih untuk makan di salah satu meja yang berada di dekat jendela besar yang menjulang. Dimana mereka bisa makan sambil menikmati pemandangan markas Pusat Sandrone.

"Eh, Skippa punya kakak?"

Skipper memandang Private yang tengah memakan fish and chips-nya. Ia kemudian mengambil air putih dan meminum air tersebut. "Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak."

Suasana hening lagi.

Private merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sama sekali tidak pandai berbicara. "Skippa tinggal dengan orang tua?"

Skipper menghentikan gerakan makannya. Merah rubi miliknya memandang Private lurus. "Tidak." Ia menjawab pelan dan langsung menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.

"E-heh, tentu saja ya. Mana mungkin."

"Orangtuaku jauh. Mereka berada di tempat yang jauh."

Private memandang Skipper dengan tatapan bersalah. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah spontan ketika mendengar perkataan pria berambut hitam tersebut. "Maafkan kelancanganku. Aku juga… orangtuaku berada di tempat yang jauh." Pria british itu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah. Selesaikan makanmu, kita kembali ke tempat Marlene dan Kowalski—sehabis ini dia akan mencoba sang E-Sheet."

~xo-0-ox~

"Marlene. Halo." Private tersenyum sambil menyapa Marlene. "Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Em…" mata cokelat tua Marlene menatap kepada Skipper. "Skipper, tolong kau bantu-bantu Kowalski yah. Dan, untuk baju khususnya ada di ruangan sebelah mesin pengatur."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi?"

Marlene menatap Private. "Semuanya sudah disiapkan sih. Sekarang tinggal Kowalskinya."

Mata biru langit itu terus memandangi Marlene yang tengah termenung menatap KCR9-21. "Marlene, aku penasaran tentang Skippa."

Marlene mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Private, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengajak pria _british_ tersebut duduk. "Mungkin aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dia memang terlihat misterius."

"Bagaimana awalnya ketika dia bisa menjadi pilot E-Sheet?"

"Yah—" mata cokelat tua tersebut memandang jauh—menerawang. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, tes E-Sheet pertama waktu itu dilakukan dengan cara mensurvei orang-orang yang ingin. Sama seperti kau—ketika yang lain kabur melihat kekuatan E-Sheet, Skipper masih tetap berdiri tegak disana."

Private mendengarkan Marlene berbicara.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi—aku berharap bumi bisa diselamatkan—walau hanya bertumpu kepada satu orang. Dan disana aku melihat iris mata merah rubi itu memancarkan kesungguhan—aku hampir pasrah."

Pria _british_ itu merasa bahwa mulut Marlene bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu semua.

"Dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang kuajukan padamu waktu itu—'Kau siap?'—ia membalas. 'Aku siap karena aku yakin aku adalah pilot E-Sheet ini.' Setelah itu tes dilakukan—dan semuanya berhasil—sama sepertimu. Disaat itulah—aku menaruh harapan—"

_**—setidaknya bumi akan terselamatkan walaupun yang berusaha hanyalah satu orang.**_

Private menahan nafasnya mendengar cerita dari seorang wanita cantik yang berada disampingnya. Wanita cantik dengan balutan sebuah gelar 'ilmuwan'—yang berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan semuanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Marlene. "Tidak satu orang—kau juga Marlene—begitupula semua orang yang berada di markas ini—dan semua penduduk di muka bumi ini—kalian semua sudah berusaha…"

—melalui doa.

Ada yang berharap kepadamu—ada yang menumpu padamu—dan ada yang mendoakanmu. Itu semua lebih dari cukup—untuk menghilangkan beban.

Jangan meneteskan air mata—karena kau sudah berusaha.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_/"Kau siap?"/_

Kowalski memandang kepada mesin-mesin yang berada di hadapannya. Setetes keringat turun melalui pipinya. "Ya." Ia bergumam pelan, membalas ucapan Marlene.

_/"Aktifkan."/_

Kowalski mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang kepada mesin-mesin E-Sheet yang menyala.

Semua sudah terhafal dalam otak—sampai di luar kepala. Ia sudah mengerti bagian-bagian E-Sheet ini dari luar maupun sampai terkecil. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tegang mengendalikan sang E-Sheet.

Seharusnya.

Kowalski mulai menekan tombol-tombol—menarik tuas yang berada di dekatnya. Huruf-huruf alfabet tersusun rapi di layar navigasinya. Ia kemudian memakai sang kacamata pengendali—ya, kacamata yang dapat digunakan untuk memperkecil resiko yang tidak diinginkan.

_Connection mode._

Jika dipilih—jika tidak—jika dipilih—jika tidak.

Kowalski menutup matanya erat. Dengan hati-hati ia memencet tombol—berwarna biru—selalu berwarna biru di E-Sheet manapun.

_PING_

_**(—activated—)**_

Kowalski membelalakkan matanya. Dengan tiba-tiba E-Sheet jatuh—jatuh dengan keras menghantam lantai markas pusat Sandrone. Mau tidak mau—Kowalski ikut terjatuh, tubuhnya bergesekan dengan peralatan yang berada di dalam kokpit E-Sheet tersebut.

"Ukh!" Kowalski mendesis kecil.

Apa ada yang salah?

_Khiiing._

Dan semua itu terjadi. Yang E-Sheet lakukan—hal yang sama yang dialami oleh Skipper dan Private.

Selang-selang berwarna hitam turun dari atas langit-langit E-Sheet. Sensor retina mata—pengambilan air ludah, sidik jari, dan yang terakhir.

**Pengambilan sampel darah.**

Bagian terakhir yang selalu membuat calon pilot E-Sheet berteriak keras buka main dimana tabung kecil yang runcing merobek kulit manusia begitu saja—menembus nadi—untuk menyocokkan _connection mode._

"UWAHH!"

Kowalski berteriak kesakitan bukan main. Sebuah bentuk penolakan, terhadap apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya—terlalu sakit, sampai mulutnya tak kuasa membendung kata.

Hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Sambil memperhatikan langit-langit E-Sheet, membelalakkan mata... tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit.

Semoga dirinya tidak merenggang nyawa, dalam percobaan E-Sheet kali ini.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Á Suivre

_(—because an author loves to make a cliffhanger ending—)_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_*fish and chips_ makanan yang berasal dari Inggris. Ikan goreng tepung yang biasanya disajikan dengan kentang goreng dan krim vla putih.

* * *

Balesan review untuk yang ga login:

**ireedoyanmolor**

Iya naaakk~, ini mamih lanjutkaan~ XDD

Huwokokok, emak pengen ngeksisin *?* Indonesia juga dong~ hehe.

Kowalski udah nongol niih~ :))

* * *

**Bacotan author: **

Seperti yang udah tertera di atas, ane cinta sama ending klifhanger… XDD

Awawa… ini wordsnya.. ampe 9rb-an… #ngutuk diri Huhuhuhu… ampun… gimana nasip chap selanjutnya? Dan… dan… yang waktu saia bilang mungkin bisa tamat di chap 3 itu MUSTAHIL. Karena saia pikir-pikir, ini bisa tamat ampe chap 7… dengan words yang tiap chapternya MUNGKIN bisa melebihi 5rb words.. asjdfghklj… bayangkan kalau per-chap 7rb words atau 9rb words… berarti total 7 chapter ada 49rb atau 61rb words… OMGOMGOMG… TwT

Mana susah ngeditnya. Jadi, kayaknya dokumen FFN gak kuat untuk nyimpen ampe 5rb words lebih, kalau ane ngepublish dengan 5rb words lebih, pasti pada rusak tuh **_Italic _**sama **_align center_**nya. Daritadi saia ngedit-ngedit karena Italic sama Align centernya SUSAH BANGET DIGUNAIN. Mana ni chap ampe 9rb words.. TwT

AH YA! Bagi yang seneng Skivate dan Riwalski, bersiaplah untuk chap depan, _stay tuned_! =D

Makasih kepada kedua anak saia yang selalu mendukung proses pembentukan fic ini… untuk **ireedoyanmolor** dan **Kazeyana Fami**. Kalian berdua memang anak yang baik… #terharu *halah*

Revieww? Ayo review supaya apdet makin cepet. :3

**March 2011 © NakamaLuna~**


	3. Introducing, New Weapons

_Hey, did you ever think just once—_

* * *

"—hei, apa kau pernah berpikir sekali saja…?"

* * *

_—about our earth?_

* * *

"—tentang bumi kita?"

~xo-0-ox~

Tentu.

Bumi kita.

Yang kau maksud… 'kita' adalah manusia?

Jangan bercanda.

Bumi ini… tidak hanya dihuni oleh 'kita'. Apa kau lupa dengan tumbuhan, hewan, dan alam yang telah dirusak semua jenisnya oleh 'kita' ini?

Kalau bicara tentang Bumi… bukankah kau pernah berpikir… ada 'bumi' lain di jagad raya ini?

* * *

Satu yang pasti—

* * *

_We're not alone…_

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks

**E-SHEET **

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all idea—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Mecha/Angst/Tragedy/Suspense #bujugh

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD**

Chapter Three:

**Introducing, New Weapon**

Happy reading! X)

* * *

_DRAKK!_

Mata cokelat keemasan yang nampak besar itu membelalak lagi. Sang pemilik mata hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi cemas—hanya bisa—ya, hanya bisa diam dan melihat.

Ini gawat.

_BRAKKK!_

Marlene membelalakkan matanya—lagi. Skipper dan Private yang melihat kejadian itu menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang pucat.

E-Sheet yang kini tengah jatuh—ambruk—memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke lantai markas pusat Sandrone—membuat seisi ruangan bergetar.

_**Mengamuk. **_

Kenapa?

Apakah efek _connection mode? _

Apakah di dalam E-Sheet tersebut Kowalski sedang memukul-mukulkan tangannya karena sakit?

Kalau begitu kenapa E-Sheet harus terjatuh?

~xo-0-ox~

Kowalski kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yang ia lihat ketika membuka matanya hanyalah hamparan putih—tidak berujung—tidak bertitik. "Ap—"

_YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. _

Kowalski menatap kepada huruf-huruf yang menggantung di langit.

_TO SAVE THE EARTH_.

"A-aku." Kowalski menganggukkan kepalanya.

_**(—but you are not alone—)**_

_**(—you are not allowed to be alone in here—)**_

Pria berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara. "Tidak sendiri?"

_You can't be alone. _

_You can't be alone. _

_Not alone._

_Not alone._

—_**not alone.**_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Kowalski lihat.

~xo-0-ox~

Kowalski bagai disengat listrik bertegangan yang sangat tinggi ketika merasakan dirinya sudah kembali ke dalam kokpit—bukan berada di hamparan putih lagi. "A-ahk!" Kowalski menjerit tertahan melihat pergelangan tangannya mengalir darah.

Sakit sekali.

Kowalski mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya—berusaha untuk bangun.

Tapi tetap diam—E-Sheet tidak bergerak.

Apa maksudnya ini semua?

Kowalski tidak mengerti—sama sekali. Pria berambut cokelat itu menghembuskan nafasnya—menutup matanya erat.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Gagal?"

Marlene tercekat sambil menatap kepada pemandangan yang di depannya. "Gagal-kah?"

"Kita harus menolong Kowalski disana, jika tidak ia akan kehabisan darahnya!" Private mengguncangkan bahu Marlene.

"Tenaga cadangan E-Sheet belum habis—berbahaya jika sekarang kita mendekati E-Sheet. Kita hanya bisa menunggu." Marlene menamparkan pandangannya kepada beberapa layar monitor.

Menunggu—

—_**lagi?**_

Skipper memandang kepada sang E-Sheet yang masih dengan posisi jatuh—menyilangkan tangannya. Otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir sedari tadi—memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan sang ilmuwan yang tengah terjatuh—dengan pendarahan di pergelangan tangan.

Padahal semua berjalan lancar tadi. E-Sheet dapat menggerakkan tangannya. Kenapa?

Skipper membelalakkan matanya. "Ini—salah." Ia bergumam pelan. Pria berambut hitam itu langsung berlari mendekati Marlene. "Aku harus naik ke kokpit itu—harus."

Private membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Marlene. "Apa? Dia sedang dalam _connection mode_ sekarang! Kau sudah menjadi pilot dari E-Sheet lain—tidak mungkin menyatu dengan KCR9-21!" Marlene berkata setengah teriak, ia berdiri dari duduknya—mengeluarkan tatapan kesal yang langsung menilik kepada iris merah rubi.

"Jadi, kau mau tahu apa penyebab E-Sheet terjatuh?" Skipper tidak menghiraukan tatapan Marlene, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wanita itu—menggenggam bahu Marlene erat—sampai-sampai Marlene meringis pelan.

"Skippa!" Private menjerit tertahan. "Hentikan!"

Skipper melepaskan genggamannya. "Marlene, E-Sheet tidak akan bisa berdiri—maksudku KCR9-21 tidak akan bisa berdiri—karena tidak ada dua pilot di dalamnya. Tidak sendiri. Harus ada dua orang."

Marlene melebarkan bola matanya. Benar juga. KCR9-21 harus dikendalikan oleh dua orang pilot—untuk mengendalikan bagian depan-belakang maupun kiri-kanan. "Jadi… aku saja." Marlene bergumam pelan.

_Puk._

Marlene merasakan pundaknya ditepuk—ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria berambut biru jabrik—dengan mata cokelat tengah memandangnya.

Skipper menatap terkejut pria yang telah menepuk pundak Marlene itu. Itu—pria yang ia temui tadi—di lorong markas pusat.

"Rico…" Marlene menatap kepada pria yang mempunyai bekas luka yang membelah antar bibirnya itu. "Kau… mau?"

Pria berkode nama Rico itu mengangguk pelan.

Marlene menunduk sedih. Benar juga—kenapa ia tidak sadar sedari tadi?

Private mengenggam tangan Marlene. "Tunjukkan wibawamu lagi. Ini tidak seperti Marlene yang biasanya."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Rico kini tengah berlari—menghampiri E-Sheet yang tengah terdiam dalam posisi jatuh. Ia membuka pelan pintu kokpit—membuat sedikit bunyi karena aksinya itu. Dan disanalah ia melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kokpit.

Rico segera mengeluarkan perban yang ia bawa tadi. Membalutkannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Kowalski. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pita yang tidak terlalu panjang, mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Pria berambut biru itu kemudian mengikatkan sang pita erat-erat ke kedua pergelangan tangan Kowalski berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

"—walski…"

Kowalski membuka matanya dan melihat Rico dengan wajah cemas tengah menatapnya. "Rico. Ah, terima kasih ya." Ia kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku gagal ya?"

Rico menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menunjuk Kowalski dan dirinya. "—dua…" Ia kemudian menepuk sedikit kokpit yang tengah diduduki Kowalski ini.

Kowalski membelalakkan matanya. "Ja-jadi karena itu, benar juga. Tapi kau… kau yakin?"

Rico mengangguk mantap.

Kowalski tersenyum pelan. "Jadi, kita ulang kembali?"

~xo-0-ox~

_**Rico**_ mungkin memang bisa berbicara—namun dia tidak terbiasa—pria dengan bekas luka yang membelah bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya itu lebih memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutnya. Dan lebih menyukai ekspresi yang menjawab perasaannya daripada perkataan.

'_Apa salahnya—jika aku hanya ingin bersikap jujur? Jujur terhadap diriku sendiri?' _

Mungkin… itu adalah batinan Rico saat itu.

Apakah itu membuatnya harus dijauhi? Tidak 'kan?

Oleh karena itu kenapa—kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disisinya?

Rico tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu—sungguh. Baginya, diakui saja cukup.

Oleh karena itu, pria berambut biru jabrik ini berusaha mati-matian—bekerja keras menjadi ilmuwan—sampai-sampai menjadikan dirinya sendiri target. Semacam brankas. Agar ia praktis.

Dan disanalah—ketika para ilmuwan berkumpul untuk membahas perancangan senjata yang akan dipakai manusia untuk menghadapi lotem—disanalah ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

Kowalski.

Pria berambut cokelat itu berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah ia temui. Pria itu mau—berteman dengannya—walau dengan keterbatasan kata. Dan mereka berhasil menjadi partner yang baik.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, saling duduk di kokpit masing-masing membelakangi satu sama lain. Berusaha mencoba untuk mengendalikan sang E-Sheet. "Kau siap, Rico?"

"Ng."

Mereka menekan tombol-tombol yang berjejer rapi di kokpit secara hampir bersamaan. Tangan mereka dengan lihai bergerak—menarik tuas, menekan tombol, memasukkan password. Dan yang terakhir—tombol biru.

"Tekan saja, jangan ragu." Kowalski bergumam—ia tidak menekan sang tombol biru—tidak, karena ia sudah tersambung duluan _connection mode_.

Rico mengangguk pelan. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak—menyentuh sang tombol biru.

_PING_

Kowalski memejamkan matanya erat—ia kemudian menutup telinganya.

"A-AHHHKK!"

Teriakan Rico terdengar menyayat hati saat itu. Kowalski, sebisa mungkin untuk berusaha tidak mendengarnya—walau sebenarnya terdengar jelas. "Ri-Rico…" pria berambut cokelat itu bergumam pelan.

_KHIIING. _

Semua peralatan yang berada di dalam kokpit E-Sheet sekarang menyala. Kowalski, berusaha menengok ke belakang. Untuk melihat keadaan Rico.

"Kau baik… Rico?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara gesekan—kemudian suara sahutan kecil. "—ya."

Kowalski berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya saat itu juga. "Kau siap? Kita akan mencobanya."

"Ng."

Dan mereka berdua mencoba—mencoba untuk mendirikan E-Sheet. Mencoba untuk mengembalikkan E-Sheet yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak.

Dan itu berhasil.

Kowalski tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat itu juga. "Kita berhasil—berhasil, Rico."

"Ng!"

Kowalski kemudian mencoba menggerakkan lengan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengutak-atik beberapa peralatan. Berfungsi, lengan kanannya bergerak, mengikuti sikap Kowalski.

Begitupula dengan Rico, ia berhasil menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Kemudian mengutak-atik bagian belakang dari punggung E-Sheet. Tampak KCR9-21 mengeluarkan berbagai jenis senjatanya—seperti misil, maupun bazoka berukuran besar yang tampak siap digunakan jika ada Lotem lewat di depannya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Astaga, berhasil!" Marlene tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika dilihat sang E-Sheet bergerak—mematuhi perintah sang pilot yang ada. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Skipper. "Kau benar sekali. Terima kasih."

Skipper membalas perkataan Marlene dengan anggukan.

Dua orang pilot E-Sheet—telah bertambah, menjadi empat orang.

~xo-0-ox~

Mata biru langit itu memandang kepada seorang pria berambut hitam—sang seniornya itu—yang tengah berjalan disampingnya. Ya, kini Skipper dan Private tengah berjalan berdampingan, menuju kamar masing-masing—karena kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai markas pusat mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Keduanya menundukkan kepala—lebih memilih untuk melihat permukaan sepatunya ketimbang menatap lurus ke depan—ke dinding markas pusat E-Sheet.

Private kemudian menoleh kesampingnya. Mendapati sang senior tengah menundukkan kepalanya, alis mata sang pria berambut hitam tertaut ke atas—sementara bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Skippa? Kenapa kau selalu tampak mempunyai masalah ya?"

Skipper tertegun. Iris merah rubinya menatap kepada Private. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"E-eh, maaf kalau lancang." Private mengubah ekspresinya. "Ng, habisnya sepertinya… mukamu selalu nampak kelelahan…"

Skipper menghela nafasnya berat. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahku tidak secerah wajahmu yang masih umur belasan."

Private mengangguk kecil. "Sebenarnya sih… bukan itu. Wajahmu nampak, memikirkan sesuatu?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak—membuat bingung pemuda british yang berjalan disampingnya. Iris merah rubi kepunyaan sang pria menatap lekat-lekat kepada lantai markas—menghujam dengan tepat. Mulutnya terkatup rapat—detik kemudian, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kepada pria muda di depannya.

"Kau—"

Hening.

"—tidak perlu sok perhatian kepadaku."

Dan dengan itu, pria berkode nama Skipper meneruskan langkahnya—tidak menghiraukan sang pemuda british yang mencoba untuk menyusul langkahnya.

**Ya. **

Tidak usah diperhatikan.

Ia sendiri juga _tidak_ suka.

**Lebih baik ia sendiri.**

_Tenggelam—lebih dalam—hanyut—_

—menghilang.

Untuk terkubur dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri.

Tanpa diusik—oleh siapapun.

**Tanpa terkecuali.**

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Private menyesalinya sendiri.

Pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu kini tengah duduk, di salah satu meja—seperti meja belajar. Di atas meja di depannya, terdapat buku tebal pemberian Marlene.

**Tunduk. **

Ke dalam pikirannya.

Menatap kosong.

Dengan sedikit kantung mata—mulutnya menganga kecil.

Salahkan otaknya kenapa ia bisa menghafal satu buku dengan begitu cepat—sekarang ia tidak mempunyai kegiatan apa-apa untuk dilakukannya malam ini. Hanya bisa termenung, memikirkan perkataannya kepada Skipper tadi. Padahal ia sudah cukup dekat—dengan seniornya, namun satu perkataan kecil darinya bisa membuat sang senior mengacuhkan Private.

Seharusnya ia biarkan saja atmosfirnya hening—terdiam—tidak ada patah kata, jika ia sedang berjalan dengan Skipper. Salah-salah, bisa membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

Private kini menatap ranjangnya yang nampak nyaman. Namun entah kenapa lagi-lagi ia enggan untuk menjamahi sang ranjang itu. Pemuda british itu tidak mau keluar malam lagi—tidak. Nanti bisa-bisa dia bertemu Skipper—atau yang lebih buruknya, bertemu dengan Lotem.

Pria _british_ itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kepada jendela besar yang berada di atas kasurnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Private membuka kaca jendela.

Ah, segar.

Tidak seperti malam kemarin—malam hari ini ada angin.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang perlahan melambaikan rambut pirang Private—membuai sang pria _british _terbuai dengan sentuhannya yang lembut—menyerap mata—membuat mengantuk. Ditambah dengan sinar bulan—yang seakan malu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Private.

Iris biru langit itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia berada kira-kira dua lantai dari permukaan tanah—tentu saja dia bisa melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Namun yang nampak semuanya sama—kebun dengan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang, sementara pemandangan yang menghampar di depannya hanyalah gedung-gedung yang berada di dalam markas pusat Sandrone.

Private kemudian menoleh ke samping kirinya.

_Deg!_

**Kaget**. Terkejut. Bukan main.

Disana—di jendela kamar sebelah kirinya—kamar dimana yang menempati adalah sang seniornya—yang bermulut pedas. Disana, ada sang senior tengah menatap, ke arah dirinya sambil menopang dagu.

Sang iris merah marun memandang dengan menusuk—tatapan mengintimidasi yang terlalu kuat.

Jadi, selama tadi Private memandang keluar… sang senior tengah menatap gerak-geriknya?

Private ingin sekali membuang mukanya daripada harus ditatapi seperti itu.

Tapi… ia takut nanti sang senior marah jika ia membuang mukanya tiba-tiba.

Dan jadilah mereka… terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Yang dilakukan hanyalah menatap satu sama lain.

Menunggu, sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Tiba-tiba Skipper menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk dalam kamar, ia lalu mengubah gerakan tangannya menjadi seperti seseorang yang sedang menelepon. Setelah itu, sang pria berambut hitam memasuki kamarnya begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Private menghela nafasnya—tidak kuat untuk melihat wajah sang seniornya lebih lama. Syukurlah… sudah selesai. Daritadi pikirannya terus diliputi rasa bersalah.

_Riiing._

_Riiing._

Mata biru langit itu menatap kepada telepon di kamarnya yang berbunyi. Private mengkerutkan keningnya, siapa yang berani menelepon dia malam-malam?

Tangan pria _british_ itu kemudian bergerak—meraih telepon di dinding.

"Halo?"

_/"Ini karena masalah jarak—"/_

"Ski—Skippa?" Private membelalakkan matanya, jadi maksud kode tangan Skipper itu—. "E-eh, jarak? Maksudmu?"

_/"Karena jarak jendela kita lumayan jauh, tidak mungkin kita berbicara dengan berteriak lewat jendela 'kan? Karena itu-lah aku meneleponmu."/_

"O-oh…" Private mengedipkan matanya. "U-um Skippa… aku—"

_/"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini… tapi aku minta ma—"/_

Private menahan nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga—" ia menghela nafasnya sebentar. "—karena terlalu sok tahu."

_/"Aku… hanya tidak terbiasa jika diperhatikan seseorang."/_

Private menatap kepada sang jendela besar di kamarnya, ia kemudian berjalan, menaiki kasurnya—lalu kembali menikmati sang angin dengan telepon yang masih melekat di telinganya. Private menatap kembali—ke jendela kamar yang berada di samping kirinya.

Ada.

Sang senior.

Tengah menatapnya—lagi. Dengan telepon yang berkutat di telinganya.

"Aku…" Private menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—namun mata biru langitnya tidak lepas dari wajah sang pria berambut hitam. "hanya ingin, mengenalmu lebih dekat—dekat—lebih—"

_Hening. _

Entah bagaimana tapi wajah Private sudah memerah seperti kepiting yang direbus dengan cat berwarna merah. "A—maaf lancang!" ia mengibas-ibaskan satu tangannya—tidak berani memandang iris merah marun Skipper yang sudah menyamai dengan warna wajahnya sekarang.

Pria berambut hitam itu tidak mengubah ekspresinya—tetap memandang lurus—memandang kepada sang junior yang tengah mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik. "Tidak apa-apa." Skipper mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh udara kosong. Ia kemudian merenggangkan jemarinya, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya kepada Private.

Private menyipitkan mata, berusaha membaca sebuah tulisan—yang tertera di telapak tangan Skipper.

'_I'm sorry. Take care, have enough sleep'_

Pria _british_ itu merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat mengangguk. "I-iya. Tidak apa-apa kok! Terima kasih ya."

_/"Aku… jarang menggunakan kata-kata itu, jadi aku berusaha,"/_ Skipper terlihat menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. _/"untuk menyampaikannya dengan cara lain?"/_ pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba—merah rubinya menatap langsung kepada biru azure.

"Ya…" Hanya membalas, dengan satu kata yang terlintas dari pikirannya.

Tidak bisa berpikir, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain—berbeda sekarang. Enggan untuk melepaskan tatapan.

Terlalu terpaku, kepada sang objek di depan.

Iris merah marun dengan biru azure—seolah tenggelam dalam kehanyutan waktu—biarkan detik berlalu, yang penting ada saat dimana mereka bisa bersama—walau hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Private tiba-tiba bergerak, dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia bergegas kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu tiba di jendela, ia sudah memegang spidol hitam. Buru-buru ia mengapit sang telepon dengan telinga dan pundak, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

Pria british itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Mengangkat tangannya ke udara, kemudian membuka jemari yang menutupi telapak tangan—merenggangkannya kuat-kuat.

'_Thanks! Good night, have a nice dream! :D' _

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Skipper kepada Private tadi.

Skipper sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Private. "Baik. Selamat malam…"

"Malam…"

Hening.

"Selamat… malam…"

"Malam… juga…"

**Masih. **

Mereka berdua **masih** berkutat di jendela, masih saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam."

Senyuman yang sangat tipis mengakhiri kontak mata mereka. Yang pertama kali mengakhirinya adalah Skipper, ia menjauhkan sang telepon dari telinganya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Private masih disana, masih memandang jendela kamar tempat sang seniornya itu. "Malam." Ia berucap pelan, kemudian menutup jendelanya sendiri. Memulai sesuatu yang baru untuk esok—dengan mengistirahatkan raga dengan aktivitas malam bernama tidur.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Tidak disangka.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa pagi ketika mereka bangun, salju sudah menghampar?

_Dingin. _

Tentu saja.

Tapi, pagi ini sang salju sudah berhenti turun—hanya turun di malam hari… dimana mereka sudah terlelap dengan alam mimpi masing-masing.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru langit itu terbuka, ketika dirasakannya udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Astaga, kalau saja ia tahu rasa dingin ini karena salju turun, mungkin ia sudah menyalakan pemanas dari malam.

Private enggan untuk tidur kembali. Lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil meringkuk kecil. "Ah…" ia mengerang kecil sambil menyentuh kepalanya.

Kira-kira apa jadwalnya hari ini?

Apapun itu, semoga bukan tugas yang melelahkan.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ruangan yang setiap pagi selalu ia kunjungi. "Selamat pagi." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menatap Marlene yang tengah menatap monitor besar sambil mengetik sesuatu di atas keyboard yang tersambung dengan sang monitor.

"Selamat pagi juga." Marlene tersenyum, namun matanya tidak beranjak dari sang monitor. Jemarinya tengah asyik untuk mengetik sesuatu, memasukkan kode-kode dan sebagainya.

_Khiiiing. _

Iris merah rubi itu sontak menamparkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Suara lumayan keras yang dihasilkan oleh _stereo_ yang tersambung dengan monitor ruang kontrol. Dan ia memandang heran—kepada sebuah benda yang terpampang di layar monitor. Itu seperti sebuah—kacamata?

"Apa ini?" Skipper bergumam, ia kemudian menatap Marlene.

Marlene menyeringai pelan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Selamat pagi, Private."

Skipper terperanjat pelan karena tidak menyadari bahwa Private sudah berada disampingnya. Pria berambut hitam itu refleks menengok ke belakang dan melihat pemuda _british_ tersebut sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga, Marlene dan Skipper." Sapaan pagi terlontar begitu saja ketika Private melihat Skipper dan Marlene.

Skipper mengangguk pelan mendengar sapaan Private. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke layar monitor. "Jadi—Marlene, ini?"

"Hm." Marlene menyesap sedikit kopinya. Mata cokelatnya bergantian memandang Private dan Skipper yang sama-sama menunjukkan wajah keheranan. "E-Sheet sudah dimodifikasi. E-Sheet kalian akan tersambung dengan ini."

Marlene menekan tombol _enter_. Sedetik kemudian muncullah huruf-huruf berterbangan disekitar benda yang nampak seperti kacamata itu.

Sepertinya itu bukan kacamata biasa. Itu seperti kacamata yang tersambung dengan _headphone_? Namun dengan desain yang lebih _modern_. Warnanya hijau terang—serasi dengan warna yang mendominasi E-Sheet mereka.

Marlene menepuk kedua tangannya pelan. "Bukan hanya E-Sheet kalian yang tersambung dengan alat ini, tapi kalian juga."

"Apa?" Skipper memicingkan matanya, menatap kepada sang alat. "Memangnya ini apa, Marlene?"

Marlene melebarkan senyumnya. "_Eye Locked Target_."

Skipper dan Private mengkerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar itu semua. "Itu… maksudnya, mata mengunci target?" Private membuka mulutnya, bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah." Marlene mengutak-atik tombol di _keyboard _lagi, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah simbol aneh seperti mata dan lambang. "Kacamata ini digunakan untuk mengunci target. Ketika mata kalian menangkap sosok musuh, kacamata ini akan langsung bereaksi dengan pikiran dan otak kalian. Jika otak kalian serentak berpikir bahwa yang di depan kalian adalah musuh otomatis kacamata ini akan langsung mengunci sang target. Jika bukan musuh, kacamata ini tetap diam. Tidak sampai disitu. Hubungan ini diteruskan ke arah E-Sheet dan misil E-Sheet, sehingga walaupun kalian menembakkan misil dari jauh sekalipun, sang misil tidak akan meleset, karena targetnya telah dikunci."

"Wa—" Private tercekat. Tidak pernah dibayangkannya ada alat seperti ini.

"Praktis ya, Marlene. Kerja bagus." Skipper bergumam pelan.

Marlene kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya kembali, mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di _keyboard _komputer. "Ketika kalian akan menembakkan misil, lambang ini akan terbuka—mengunci target sepenuhnya agar tidak salah sasaran. Dari sini juga, kalian dapat melihat daya tembakan misil kalian sudah kuat atau masih lemah." Marlene menjelaskan, bersamaan dengan itu, sang lambang yang berada di layar monitor terbuka dan menampakkan cahaya-cahaya kecil bertebaran yang berkumpul pada satu titik di inti, bersiap menembakkan.

"Jadi, tugas kami berdua hari ini—"

"Ya, mencoba _eye locked target_." Marlene memutus perkataan Skipper dan menyambungnya dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Silahkan." Wanita berambut gelombang itu kemudian memberikan kacamata yang sama persis dengan yang ada di monitor kepada Skipper dan Private. "Sukses ya."

* * *

Pria berambut pirang itu kini sedang berada di kokpit PLS48-69. Mata birunya memandang nanar kepada pemandangan yang ia lihat melalui layar besar yang ada di kokpit itu. Hari baru. Kejadian baru. Latihan baru. Private kemudian memakai _eye locked targetnya_. Ia kemudian memandang sekitar kokpit.

_PIP. _

_/"Private?"/_

"U-yaah?" Private tercekat ketika ia sedang menggerakkan tuas E-Sheet. Terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang melingkupi telinganya. "I-ini, Skipper?"

_**/"Dan aku juga ada!"/**_

"Ma-Marlene?" Private terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua suara bergantian memenuhi telinganya. Ah ya, dia baru sadar bahwa sang _eye locked target_ tersebut disambungkan dengan headphone khusus. "Kau sedang ada di tempat Skipper-kah, Marlene?"

_**/"Te—he, tidak. Aku sedang di pusat kontrol, memandangi wajah kalian berdua yang tertera di monitor."/ **_

Private tercengang. "Kalau begitu… kenapa bisa?"

_/"Paralel."/_ Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Skipper. _/"Marlene menciptakan fungsi _headphone _ini agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan dua orang atau lebih. Yang berarti, semua perintah dari Marlene dapat kita dengarkan."/_

_**/"Praktis 'kan? Aku tidak perlu menghubungi kalian secara bergantian."/**_Marlene bersuara lagi. _**/"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik ya."/ **_

Baik Skipper dan Private sekarang terdiam. Menunggu instruksi dari Marlene.

_**/"Eye Locked Target—terlalu panjang ya? Kita singkat ELT saja. E-Sheet kalian tersambung dengan ELT, yang berarti jika kalian sedang dalam connection mode, kalian juga akan tersambung dengan ELT. Berhati-hatilah, karena mungkin rasanya akan seperti mata kalian ditusuk, karena bagaimanapun juga ELT akan tersambung dengan syaraf mata. Rasanya akan sama seperti kalian melihat dengan mata telanjang dan tidak memakai kacamata."/**_

Private dan Skipper bergumam tanda mengerti. "Lalu, sekarang… bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

_**/"Jangan memakai **_**connection mode**_** dahulu. Cobalah sebisa mungkin terbiasa dengan ELT, jika benar-benar sudah terbiasa, kalian boleh memakai **_**connection mode**_**."/**_

"Diterima."

_/"Diterima."/_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Private melongo.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang yang ada di depan dia adalah puluhan ribu burung mekanik yang siap menyerang E-Sheetnya. Tunggu… latihannya serius nih?

_KAAAKKK! _

Burung-burung mekanik itu bersuara keras dan nyaring, mereka mulai berterbangan dan menyerang E-Sheet.

Mata biru langit Private membelalak. Semua sistem koneksinya terganggu karena burung-burung itu menyerang layar tempat dia memandang keadaan di luar, tidak hanya itu, burung-burung itu juga mematuki sang E-Sheet.

**Untung**nya Private **tidak** sedang dalam _connection mode_.

_/"Bocah. Fokuskan pandangan dan kunci targetnya memakai joystick yang ada di samping kananmu. Kalau segini saja kau tidak bisa melawan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawan Lotem lagi."/ _

Perkataan Skipper terdengar menusuk. Ah, seniornya itu memang selalu tajam ya disetiap ucapan. Beda sekali dengan Skipper hari ini dengan tadi malam. Tadi malam dia begitu lem—FOKUS PRIVATE!

Private menggeleng pelan kemudian mencoba fokus memandang burung-burung mekanik yang mengeluarkan sinar inframerah dari dalam matanya. Private bergidik ngeri. Dan, bagaimana pula Private bisa menganggap burung-burung yang berterbangan di depannya ini musuh?

_Ini sulit._

"A-aku mengerti." Private kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya, berusaha fokus akan perkataan Skipper.

5 burung.

5 burung menghalangi pandangannya.

Pemuda british tersebut kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, meng-aktifkan ELT.

Khiiing.

_/(5 targets—5 targets—begining to lock the targets)/ _

Sebuah lambang yang tadi ia lihat di layar monitor pun muncul. Lambang seperti baling-baling kipas dan mata manusia yang menyatu.

_/(LOCKED.)/_

Private menekan joysticknya dengan kuat. Mata kanannya kemudian melihat titik-titik cahaya, sama seperti yang ia lihat pada monitor di ruang pusat kontrol tadi. Private mengacuhkan titik-titik tersebut kemudian melepaskan jemarinya pada tombol joystick.

_PSIUUU!_

Lima misil muncul begitu saja, terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke 5 burung tadi.

_BLAARR! _

Private tersenyum pelan melihat hal itu. Oke, selanjutnya dia hanya perlu membasmi yang lain dengan melakukan yang seperti tadi.

_/"Kurang sempurna, bocah."/_

"Eh?" pemuda british tersebut terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Skipper. "Ma-maksudnya?"

_**/"Benar kata Skipper, itu belum sempurna. Kau harus menunggu sampai dimana ketika titik-titik cahaya tersebut berkumpul menjadi satu di inti, yang membuat resolusi ledakan menjadi sangat besar dan dapat menghancurkan burung lain di sekitarnya."/**_ Marlene menambahkan.

"Diterima."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Sedap. _

Kowalski menyesap kopi-nya kembali. Tadi ia meminta sedikit bubuk kopi kepunyaan Marlene dan menyeduhnya. Ternyata memang, rasanya sangat enak. Pantas saja wanita itu selalu terlihat meminum kopi ketika pagi-pagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kopi kualitas pulau Jawa. Bahkan, orang-orang yang membuat aplikasi _Java_ untuk komputer itu pun menamakan aplikasi mereka _'Java'_ karena selagi bekerja, mereka terus menerus meminum kopi Jawa*.

Mata hijau _emerald_-nya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tidak melepaskan pandangan kepada _monitor_. Ia sedang memantau keadaan diluar markas sekaligus memberikan kode-kode baru dalam persenjataan.

Kalau Rico sekarang… pria berambut biru jabrik itu sedang mendesain beberapa senjata baru. Rico sangat ahli dalam membuat senjata, mungkin nanti ia akan menambahkan gergaji mesin dalam salah satu senjata E-Sheet.

**Mungkin. **

_PIP._

_PIP._

Kowalski mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke salah satu layar monitor paling ujung yang menangkap sinyal radar benda asing seperti pesawat yang tidak diketahui.

"Lapor. Ada benda asing yang melintasi Bumi, tidak diketahui apa—kalaupun pesawat, mereka tidak meminta izin untuk memberikan kode area yang dituju." Suara teriakan seorang pria berkulit tan memecah keheningan markas pusat Sandrone.

Dengan siaga, semua orang yang berada di markas itu segera kembali ke posisinya masing-masing. Kowalski mengambil alih komando dikarenakan Marlene tengah mengawasi latihan E-Sheet. "Berat benda?"

"Diperkirakan mencapai dua ton, Sir."

Kowalski menghela nafasnya. Jelas saja itu Lotem. "Sambungkan aku dengan pusat radio kontrol E-Sheet, aku ingin berbicara dengan Marlene."

_PIP. _

_**/"Ya, Kowalski? Disini Marlene."/**_

"Benda terbang aneh, dengan berat sekitar dua ton, tidak memberikan kode keamanan area, sedang terbang mendekati—Canada?" Kowalski berjingkat sedikit ketika melihat arah yang ditunjukkan oleh monitornya. "Dicurigakan itu Lotem. Tentu saja—mana mungkin kau mengira itu adalah UFO super berat. Karena itu, harap berikan perintah."

Marlene terdiam sesaat, tidak memberikan jawaban. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar desahan nafas. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar desahan nafas. _**/"Oke… aku akan mengirim dua E-Sheet kesana. Tenang, bukan kalian."/ **_

Dan setelah itu, koneksinya terputus.

Kowalski menghela nafas berat. Akhir-akhir ini Lotem banyak menyerang Bumi, dan itu membuat seluruh dunia kewalahan karena harus berkomunikasi dalam jarak yang terpaut jauh.

_Puk. _

Pria berambut cokelat tersebut menengok kebelakang, mendapati Rico dengan wajah cemas. "Rico… ah, bukan kita yang dikirim. Skipper dan Private-lah yang akan mengambil alih tugas kali ini."

Rico mengangguk pelan, sambil tersenyum.

"Heh…" Kowalski membalas senyuman Rico, ia kemudian menekan keyboard lagi dan muncullah layar monitor yang menampakkan kedua E-Sheet sedang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan misinya. "Mari kita melihat pertunjukan mereka."

~xo-0-ox~

Tugas pertama bersama Skipper.

Itu-lah yang ada di dalam pikiran Private saat ini. Ini tugas pertamanya berdua dengan Skipper. Dan tentu saja, Private tidak ingin menyusahkan Skipper. Karena itu, sebaik mungkin ia akan mendengarkan dan mematuhi perintah yang akan dikerahkan.

_/"Private…"/_

Private merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar suara Skipper. _/"Lawan kita kali ini berada di Canada, di dekat Ibu Kota Ottawa. Kita harus tiba disana sebelum keadaan makin parah. Tolong… tekan tombol yang ada disebelah kiri layar monitor… dengan susunan, biru-merah-biru-kuning-merah. Setelah itu, hati-hati dengan guncangannya ya."/_

Private mengkerutkan keningnya, apa maksud hati-hati dengan guncangan? Sesaat ketika Private akan menekan tombol, tiba-tiba Skipper menghubunginya lagi.

_/"Sebelumnya, tolong kunci lokasi dimana kau akan mendarat. Di Canada, Ottawa, delapan belas derajat arah sisi Timur dari sisi pusat kota."/_

Private segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Skipper. Yak. Lokasi telah dikunci, maka selanjutnya menekan tombol yang tadi.

'_Hati-hati terhadap guncangan'_

Private menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat perkataan Skipper. Berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran negatif dari pikirannya.

Jemarinya kemudian bergerak, memencet tombol yang tadi sudah diperintahkan.

Biru-Merah-Biru-Kuning-Merah

_/(—Code Accepted—)/_

_KHIIINGG._

_DRAKK!_

"UWAAA!"

_Gretek!_

_Gretek!_

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Skipper 'hati-hati terhadap guncangan'?

PLS48-69 kini melaju dengan **kencang**—**terlalu kencang**—dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Private mengeluarkan air matanya sambil berdoa semoga ia masih hidup ketika tiba disana atau tidak menabrak pesawat. "Bahkan roller coaster kalah cepat dengan ini…" ia bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pria bermata biru itu menajamkan pandangannya takut-takut menabrak burung atau benda asing lainnya. Ia menggerakkan tuasnya bersamaan dengan membeloknya E-Sheet, meluncur dengan cepat. Private berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kecepatan abnormal yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Berusaha terbiasa.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Ottawa. _

Sebuah kota besar, merupakan pusat dari negara _Canada_—sang Ibu Kota. Dan sekarang, Private tengah berada di langit kota ini—dengan alat khusus tentunya. Tidak mungkin ia melayang begitu saja di udara tanpa memakai apapun.

Disanalah, iris biru langit itu menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah benda berat besar, dengan warna merah dan hitam yang mendominasi benda tersebut. Lotem.

**Musuh** besar **bagi** peradaban **bumi. **

"Kh—" Private mengambil ancang-ancang, ia mengatur ELT sambil memposisikan senapannya ke arah kepala sang Lotem.

_Bang!_

_Drakk!_

"W-wuaahh!" Private kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya akibat serangan mendadak dari sang Lotem yang menembaknya. "Ukh!" ia merasakan tangannya sedikit lecet akibat membentur sesuatu di kokpitnya itu.

_Khiiing. _

"E-eh…?"

~xo-0-ox~

Skipper tampak memperhatikan E-Sheet Private melalui ELT-nya. Pria bermata merah marun itu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat _giant robot_ besar yang tengah dikendarai oleh Private itu meredup dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Private!"

_Pip. _

_/"Y-ya. Ini aku."/_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Skipper menggeram pelan sambil menggerakkan _joystick_ dan tuas pengendaliannya—menghindar dari serangan Lotem.

_/"Ta-tadi aku terkena serangan Lotem dan tanganku tidak sengaja membentur sesuatu—oh." _

"Membentur apa?"

_/"R-RF… Reduce Fuel."/_

Anak ini!

Skipper hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. "Biar aku saja yang melawan Lotem, kau—"

_/"Skippa! A-ada tanda merah… menyala."/ _

"Apa tulisannya?"

Skipper merasakan Private mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan suara gemetar. _/"S-Self destruction…"/_

**Apa?**

~xo-0-ox~

_Self destruction?_

Peledakkan diri?

Bagaimana bisa…?

Kenapa—

"Berapa sisa waktu yang tertera?" Skipper berusaha sebisa mungkin agar nada bicaranya tidak terdengar panik.

_/"Tiga menit."/ _

Oh, apakah kali ini dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada mereka?

_**/"Tiga menit, Skipper. Pastikan kau mengalahkan sang Lotem dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Setelah itu, lakukan apa yang akan kuucapkan dengan tepat. Jika tidak, Private bisa kehilangan nyawanya."/**_

Skipper mendengarkan suara Marlene dengan seksama.

Tiga men—tidak, kurang dari tiga menit. Dalam waktu itu, ia harus mengalahkan sang Lotem.

_/"Maaf, Skippa. Aku…"/_

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

_/"Eh?"/_

"Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Itu pasti."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Private memperhatikan E-Sheet milik Skipper yang tengah melayang di udara. Cemas. Jelas, kecemasan terlihat sangat jelas dari wajahnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa…?

Tadi ia hanya tidak sengaja menyenggol tombol untuk mengurangi bahan bakar—itulah alasan mengapa E-Sheetnya meredup. Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba E-Sheetnya akan meledakkan diri?

_**/"Private…"/**_

"Ma-Marlene?"

_**/"Jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja."/**_

Private mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Maaf."

_**/"Kenapa meminta maaf? Ini semua murni salah Lotem. Ah, aku ingin bertanya… apa semua tombol menjadi mati dan tidak berfungsi karena kehabisan bahan bakar?"/ **_

"Ya…"

_**/"Hmm, kalau begitu Skipper harus membagi bahan bakarnya kepadamu... Ini untuk mencegah peledakan juga."/**_

Private mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa membagikan bahan bakar bisa mencegah peledakan diri?

_(—2,3 minutes before the destruction—)_

Private mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Ia memandang kepada E-Sheet Skipper, berharap yang terbaik.

_**/"Semoga, Skipper akan tepat waktu."/**_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_BANG!_

Private terlonjak kaget. Ia menyipitkan sedikit mata biru langitnya karena melihat sinar menyilaukan akibat ledakan besar yang terjadi di udara. Disana masih ada, E-Sheet Skipper—Lola—yang tengah melayang-layang di udara, menembakkan beberapa timah panas ke Lotem.

_Deg. _

_Deg._

**Siapa…? **

Siapa yang akhirnya akan bertahan?

Siapa…?

**Khukhukhu. **

_Deg!_

Private memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—gemetaran bukan main.

Terancam.

Terancam oleh **kematian**.

/(1,33 minutes before the destruction)/

Oh tidak.

Private memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"**Jika nanti kau tidak bisa mengendalikan E-Sheet ditengah pertarungan, tidak menutup kemungkinan E-Sheet bukan menjadi pelindungmu, tapi menjadi penghantar kematianmu."**

Perkataan Skipper ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Sekarang ia makin merinding… sangat merinding.

Seperti semuanya sudah tercium.

Aroma itu tercium. Begitu menyengat hidung.

Sebuah wewangian—yang dipakai oleh sang dewa kematian.

Private dapat merasakannya. Seseorang tengah memegang pundaknya—bukan, ada yang memegang pundaknya. Dan sangat dingin.

Ia tidak berani menengok ke belakang.

Padahal, Private tahu, bahwa ia tengah sendiri di dalam kokpit ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Aku tidak akan mati hari ini!"

Dan, ia berteriak.

~xo-0-ox~

_Eye Locked Target. _

Untunglah sekarang ia sudah bisa mengendalikan alat itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal mempraktekkan alat canggih tersebut kepada Lotem.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengambil ancang-ancang, memfokuskan pandangan kepada sang Lotem—menyocokkan target.

_Sreeg!_

Sebuah senapan besar muncul begitu saja dari sela-sela E-Sheet SCP17-20. Skipper memposisikan sang pucung senapan tepat kepada kepala sang Lotem.

_Seeng. _

Pria berambut merah marun tersebut membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang Lotem juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya—memposisikan sang senapan tepat di kepala sang E-Sheet.

_Shit. _

_Sial. _

Setelah Private waktu itu… sekarang ia yang terpojok.

_/(—beginning to locked the target—)/_

_Cepatlah! _

_Khiiing. _

Suara dari senapan milik Lotem terdengar memekakakkan telinga saat ini. Pelatuk telah ditarik… selanjutnya, hanya tinggal melancarkan sang peluru kepada target. Sang Lotem terlihat santai membidik—telunjuk dari giant robot lawan itu perlahan mulai tertarik ke belakang.

_BANG!_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_BANG!_

"Skipper!" Mau tidak mau, Marlene berteriak dengan kencang—sangat kencang. Yang tadi dilihat oleh kedua matanya hanyalah ledakan besar antara E-Sheet pertama dengan sang Lotem. Tidak tahu siapa yang akan menang.

Tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya—

—meledak.

~xo-0-ox~

"Hhh… hh…"

Skipper membelalakkan matanya.

Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan lolos dari serangan timah Lotem.

Itu semua… karena—

Skipper menolehkan pandangannya, menatap kepada E-Sheet kedua milik Private yang tengah mengacungkan misil kepada sang Lotem.

—karena anak itu.

Pada akhirnya yang membereskan sang lotem adalah Private, dengan memakai _Eye Locked Target_-nya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Skipper merasa hutang budi kepada anak itu.

Private-lah, yang menembakkan timah panasnya kepada sang Lotem.

_/"Marlene!"/_

Pria berambut hitam itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan dari Private. Dengan cepat ia mengkoneksikan ELT dengan markas pusat yang sedang dibawah komando Marlene. "Marlene!"

_**/"Baik. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik, Skipper. Kau akan mentransfer sejumlah besar bahan bakar yang ada di E-Sheetmu ke dalam E-Sheet Private, jangan bertindak gegabah karena itu berarti E-Sheetmu akan mengalami pengurangan bahan bakar juga. Dan… tolong lakukan dengan connection mode."/**_

Skipper segera menekan tombol biru itu, tombol connection mode.

_**/"Segera berpindah ke samping kanan PLS48-69. Dibawah lengannya, di pinggang. Ada sebuah tabung yang tidak begitu mencolok. Itu tempat pengisiannya. Sekarang tekan salah satu tombol berwarna merah dan tarik tuas yang ada di atas kepalamu, itu akan mengeluarkan pipa bahan bakar. Pindahkan dengan pipa itu."/ **_

Skipper mengangguk mengerti. "Diterima."

~xo-0-ox~

Private dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Marlene tadi. Jadi, sekarang Skipper akan mengisi sebagian bahan bakarnya ke dalam E-Sheetnya sekarang.

_**/"Private…"/ **_

Private meneguk ludah ketika mendengar Marlene. "Ya?"

_**/"Aku tahu ini terlalu beresiko. Tapi, bisakah kau menggunakan connection mode? Agar Skipper gampang untuk mengatur lenganmu jika dimasukkan bahan bakar."/**_

"Uh… ya. Marlene, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa bahan bakarnya harus diisi—uh, kenapa ada hubungannya dengan mencegah peledakan?"

Terdengar desahan nafas. _**/"Salahku juga. Ketika E-Sheetmu diserang oleh Lotem tadi, Lotem menyentuh bagian yang aku buat untuk jaga-jaga…"/**_

/"Dan bagian itu bisa menyebabkan peledakan diri?"/ terdengar suara Skipper menyela.

_**/"Begitulah… maaf ya Private. Bahan bakar akan diisi agar semua tombol berfungsi kembali, setelah itu kau akan menekan password yang mencegah peledakan."/ **_

/"Tapi Marlene."/

Terdengar suara Skipper menyela.

Private menghentikan gerakannya.

/"Memakai _connection mode_ itu terlalu beresiko. Kalau E-Sheet meledak bersamaan dengan _connection mode_, dia bisa meledakkan dirinya sendiri juga."/

Be-benar—

Terdengar desahan nafas dari Marlene._** /"Tidak ada jalan lain. Cepatlah, Private."/**_

Private menekan tombol _connection mode_. Hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah hal yang sama—seperti tersengat listrik.

Ia merasakan E-Sheet Skipper menyentuh lengannya dari belakang, dengan perlahan mengangkat lengannya agar menjauh dari pinggang.

_Deg. Deg. _

Entah kenapa… karena sekarang Skipper dan Private sedang dalam connection mode, mereka seperti sedang menyentuh satu sama lain secara langsung.

Private membiarkan lengannya diangkat oleh Skipper.

Tegang.

Tentu saja.

Sedetik kemudian, Private merasa tangan Skipper sekarang sedang memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat.

Ukh.

Private merasakan wajahnya memanas sementara pandangannya tertuju kepada layar monitor. Wajahnya kemudian memucat. "Ti-tiga puluh detik la—auw!"

Private merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki pinggangnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. "Se-sedang dimasukkan ya, bahan bakarnya?"

_**/"Private, dengar. Ketika bahan bakarmu sudah mencapai garis aman—kuning, segera beri tahu agar Skipper menghentikan memasukkan bahan bakarnya. Setelah itu, kau harus menekan tombol 'E' berwarna hijau yang ada disana dan memasukkan kode PLS48-69 agar E-Sheetmu siap digunakan. Lakukan dengan cepat."/**_

Pat.

/(—10—)/

"Ski-Skippa, bisa lebih cep—ekk!" Private merasakan lengannya dicengkeram dengan erat oleh tangan Skipper.

/(—9—)/

"Skippa, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku tidak bisa memencet tombol nanti jika begini." Private kemudian merasakan tangannya tidak lagi dikekang oleh Skipper. "Skippa… lebih cepat… please?"

/(—8—)/

Dan bahan bakar itu belum juga mencapai garis kuning.

Howargh!

/(—7—)/

Dua garis lagi, dan ia akan sampai garis kuning.

/(—6—)/

Gah!

Apa kali ini _lady luck_ tidak berpihak kepadanya?

Dan Private merasakannya lagi.

Hawa mencekam yang berada di balik punggungnya.

/(—5—)/

Demi Tuhan!

Kenapa sepertinya susah sekali untuk mencapai garis kuning itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa—

/(—4—)/

Ayolaahhh!

/(—3—)/

_Pip. _

"Skippa, segera hentikan pengisian bahan bakar!"

_Pessh! _

Pemuda british tersebut segera menekan tombol E berwarna hijau yang ada di dekatnya. Shit, ia membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua detik untuk mengetik kode E-Sheetnya.

P. L. S.

/(—2—)/

48-6—

/(—1—)/

—9

_ENTER. _

_Pip. _

/(—0—)/

Private memejamkan matanya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Skipper menatap kepada PLS48-69 yang sekarang tengah berada di depannya.

Berhasilkah?

Berhasilkah, Private?

Khiiing.

Dan senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir Skipper ketika melihat PLS48-69 sudah kembali menyala terang—berwarna hijau dominan. "Soldier…"

/"Y-ya, Sir?"/

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

* * *

/"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi."/

Private melongo.

Bagaimana mungkin… seniornya yang keras dan disiplin itu—

—kini secara terang-terangan mengatakan 'jangan sampai membuat cemas'.

Dan… kenapa kini wajah Private menjadi memerah setelah mendengar perkataan dari Skipper? Duh.

"Yes, sir."

/"Dan satu lagi."/

Private menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu lebih lanjut perkataan dari Skipper.

/"Terima kasih, karena sudah menolongku dari Lotem."/

"Eh?" Private tercekat pelan. "I-itu tidak benar! Yang tadi kebetulan refleks… dan kebetulan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Eh—hei, Skippa? Kau masih disana? Loh—"

_Pip._

_Pip._

Mata biru langit Private menatap kepada layar yang terpampang di depannya. Skipper telah memutuskan koneksi sambungan rupanya. Aaahh, padahal Private ingin sekali kalau Skipper mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya.

'_Tapi… tadi aku berhasil menembak…'_ Private mendongakkan kepalanya. _'Berhasil… atau hanya keberuntungan?' _

Sambil membatin, Private segera menggerakkan E-Sheetnya untuk pergi—pulang, ke markas pusat Sandrone, yang berada di New York.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Fuh."

Marlene menghembuskan nafasnya, lega bukan main. Wanita berambut gelombang itu tahu, bahwa yang terakhir menembak Lotem adalah Private—sebab ELT milik Private memberikan sinyal ke markas pusat Sandrone.

Dalam satu tembakan, sang Lotem sudah hancur.

Puh, benar-benar refleks yang sangat bagus—bisa mengatur _timing_ yang pas untuk menembak. Tapi tunggu… bukankah kalau bahan bakar sudah habis tombol-tombol akan jadi tidak berfungsi?

Marlene menghempaskan tatapannya ke arah monitor sekali lagi, menatap kepada kedua E-Sheet yang tengah dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Markas Pusat Sandrone.

Itu pasti-lah keajaiban. Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada mereka, ya.

Kenapa Private bisa menembakkan amunisi padahal semua tombol sedang tidak berfungsi karena kehabisan bahan bakar adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

Dan jawabannya adalah—

Marlene tersenyum. "Kalian berdua beruntung."

_Pip. Pip. Pip. _

Marlene tersentak kaget begitu merasakan ada benda yang bergetar dari saku jas lab-nya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya berbunyi ketika nada dering dari ponselnya terdengar. Cepat-cepat ia meraih sang ponsel dan meletakkannya di dekat telinga.

_PIP._

_/"Kau merindukanku?"/_

Marlene hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar nada bicara dari orang yang sedang meneleponnya ini. "Tidak pernah. Ahaha, tadi aku sedang mengurus proposal—sekaligus mengarahkan pilot baru E-Sheet. Coba tebak kabar baiknya? Pilot E-Sheet telah bertambah menjadi empat orang!" Marlene tersenyum senang seraya menggenggam ponselnya di telinga.

_/"Bertambah? Itu berarti ada E-Sheet yang baru?"/_

"Ilmuwan _California_ baru datang tadi—beserta membawa E-Sheet yang aku rancang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ilmuwan dari _California_ itu sendiri yang menjadi sang pilot. He—he."

_/"Oh, E-Sheet yang itu. Ahaha~ Bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?."/_

"Boleh saja. Sudah ada beberapa ilmuwan dari California, dan pastinya ada yang bisa menggantikan kerjaku."

_/"Bagus! Bagaimana? Kita bertemu di tempat biasa?"/_

"Tentu. Memangnya mau dimana lagi? Hahaha." Marlene memutar-mutar penanya seraya tertawa.

_/"Baik. Besok, di tempat biasa."/_

"Kutunggu."

_PIP_

Marlene menatap kepada telepon genggam miliknya. Barusan yang menelepon adalah seorang sahabatnya—yang banyak memberikan ia saran dalam merancang E-Sheet KCR9-21. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sang sahabatnya itu.

Ya, lama.

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya perang pertama—antara E-Sheet dan Lotem—dimana itu adalah pertarungan pertama bagi Skipper. Tapi, kedua kalinya bagi sang Lotem untuk turun ke Bumi. Ketika bencana kedua itulah, sang Lotem datang tiba-tiba dan para manusia belum diungsikan ke dalam _Milky Role._ Disanalah, Marlene melihat orang itu—tengah terluka.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Itu sudah lama sekali, semenjak terakhir kali anda meneleponnya."

Pria berambut hitam legam panjang dikuncir ke samping itu tidak membalas, melainkan memainkan telepon genggamnya—tersenyum tipis. "Setahuku, itu bukan-lah urusanmu."

"Memang tidak." Pria berambut hitam lain membalas sambil menaruh jus buah, memberikannya kepada sang pria yang dikuncir.

"Mana semangat kau hari ini? Ayo kita putar musik untuk memeriahkan suasana malam ini! _Yeah, dance_!"

~xo-0-ox~

Iris merah marun itu menatap kepada jendela kamarnya.

Malam hari ini cerah. Cerah karena lampu-lapu malam yang menghiasi kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu, dan sinarnya menerobos masuk ke kamar pria berambut hitam itu. Perlahan, Skipper berjalan ke arah jendela. Iris merah marunnya menatap kepada rembulan—namun bukan rembulan yang dipikirkannya.

Galaksi.

Ada berjuta-juta galaksi di jagad raya alam semesta ini. Di setiap galaksi, ada ratusan planet yang berpenghuni maupun tidak.

Sama seperti planet _Hell_ dan Bumi.

Dua diantara planet yang berada di galaksi—yang mempunyai kehidupan.

Seharusnya Skipper tenang. Ya. Seharusnya ia tenang karena tadi sudah berhasil mengalahkan Lotem tanpa ada korban sedikitpun.

Tapi… kenapa malam ini ia tidak bisa tenang?

Kenapa?

Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang datang?

Atau—pertemuan dengan seseorang?

Siapa yang tahu?

Apapun itu… ia berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu 'orang itu'. Semoga harapannya terkabul.

~xo-0-ox~

Á Suivre

_(—waiting in patience is a good thing when you found stories that has 'to be continued' sign in it—)_

~xo-0-ox~

Entah kenapa… tapi… kenapa menurut ane chappie ini garing ya? ;_;

Banyak adegan actionnya yang kelewat aneh… dan romensnya juga… uh, WEIRD. I tried… at least I tried to make a fanservice moments in this fanfiction… ;A; walau hasilnya FAILED banget. #ketawanista

Oh yaaa… walau ane bilang di atas kalian musti nunggu… tapi kayaknya fic ini gak harus nunggu lama untuk chappie barunya. Soalnya ane udah ngetik ampe 35rb words lebih sih… =p #promo

Dan ya. Saia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Masalah saia selesai. Dan saia tidak mau mengungkit urusan itu kembali. Lagian… sayang juga kalau ini fic di-diskontinu sementara saia udah ngetik kira-kira sampai chap 5-an… T_T

Oh ya, supaya ni fic ga begitu suram, ane mau mengutus keempat pengu—eh, _humanized version_ mereka ini untuk membacakan review reply:

Skipper: Baik. Anggaplah ini semua bagian dari misi, Soldier! Untuk pe-review pertama, dari **Angela Blue**: terima kasih sudah bilang kalau cerita ini keren, kami tahu kami keren kok. *?* Dan ya! Saya sudah mendengar dari author bahwa cerita ini adalah cerita yang paling dia sukai… karena itu-lah dia tahan membuat cerita ini sampai beribu-ribu words! Untuk bagian Rico… Kowalski!

Kowalski: Ehem, saya disini menggantikan Rico yang ehem… sedang keselek durian sehingga tidak bisa banyak bicara dan menjawab pertanyaan anda. Angela-san, semua pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini, Rico menjadi partner saya di ranja—ehm, maksud saya, di fic ini. Terima kasih sudah me-review. Diharapkan me-review lagi—uh, ini authornya yang mikir loh. #plak

Private: Dan selanjutnya. Pe-review kedua, dari **Kazeyana Fami-**san. Haha, tidak apa-apa telat review, kok. ^^ Terima kasih sudah bilang ini keren dan… e-eh… hints Skivate itu… apa ya? O.O

Kowalski: Err, lupakan semua itu Private. Dan, seratus bagi anda karena sudah menjawab benar! Rico adalah partner saya dalam misi ini Fami-san. ^^ Untuk masalah pemesanan E-Sheet—

Marlene: Ohoho… kami bisa saja mengirim E-Sheet ke rumah Fami-san… tapi hanya action figurenya saja. #plak Dan, sang author bilang kalau dia mendoakan anak-anaknya untuk selalu dapat yang terbaik~

Private: Ma-Marlene… kenapa kau ada disini… O_O ah! Untuk pe-review yang ketiga, ada **GreyLady89**-san! Review yang semangat sekali ya… ahaha. Kalau mau lihat perwujudan E-Sheet… ada di album sang author yang berada di FB. Walau gambarnya emang acak-acakan. *?*Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^^

Skipper: Yang berikutnya. Kepada **Jessica Siebzig**-san. Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada anda. Dan… sebenarnya Private itu memang jago berantem—ya, ingat episode dimana saya menguji kemampuan prajurit-prajuritku dengan mata tertutup? Private mendapat giliran pertama, dan ia dapat mengalahkanku dengan tangan kosong sementara aku memegang pedang bambu. Untuk _grammar_, ah, author satu ini memang abal. #jahat Dia tidak mengecek bahasa Inggrisnya dan… sampai sekarang pun malas mengubahnya… payah sekali. Oh, kami tunggu _fanart_ anda! :D

Kowalski: Untuk **unknownperson**. Hem. Penname anda benar-benar misterius. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati author ya, dan fic ini memang dilanjutkan karena kami memaksa author supaya dia juga bayar akting kami dan peralatan syuting untuk E-Sheet. #halah

Skipper: Next! Untuk **azalea-san**, terima kasih sudah me-review dan memuji fic ini. Fic ini sudah di-update, silahkan dibaca dan di-review lagi. #loh?

Private: Selanjutnya… untuk **MuffinPuffin**-san. Terima kasih banyaaak =D ahaha, sang author belum memikirkan kalau E-Sheet akan dijadikan novel. =D Dan… sang author jadi ge er tuh… soalnya dia ngira kalau anda ngefans sama dia… padahal anda ngefans sama kita, ya 'kan? *puppy eyes* Eto… Skivate lagi? Itu kok rasanya seperti penggabungan namaku dengan—

Skipper: Bukan! Po-pokoknya kami sudah muncul di chap ini. Dan… fic ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih atas dukungan anda. =)

Kowalski: Next… **Sparrow-san**. Wow, the author didn't expected that she would get a foreigner reviewer—she looked happy, though. Thanks to **Kazeyana Fami** again, because of her awesome fanart, this fic could make a foreigner wants to read the english translation of this fic. And… seems that the author hasn't make the english version of this fic yet, she really HAS a bad grammar haha. Thanks for reviewed this fic~ =)

Private: Selanjutnya… kepada **Michelle Aoki**. Hihi, ternyata anda suka Sci-fi. =D Terima kasih sudah me-review dan memuji fic ini. Sang author senang loh dapat review anda. Eto… terima kasih juga saya dibilang keren. #pede

Skipper: And… **Spongebob and Skipper**-san. Biar saya yang menggantikan sang author untuk membalas review anda. Untuk tokoh-tokoh lain sebenarnya di chap ini sudah muncul—dan, apa anda melupakan Kowalski yang telah muncul di chap 2? O_O Ah, terima kasih telah mereview!

Kowalski: Next... **RiChan**-san, anda yakin anda ngefans sama sang authornya bukan sama kita? #wajahskeptis Dan ya, Private itu jago beladiri. ^^ Dan benar, Skipper care sama Private, berlebihan malah. Menyentuh? Ahaha, kami hanya melakukan sesuai naskah kok. =D E-eeetooo? Sa-saya dan Rico? #mendadakgagap A-anuu... itu... belum... dipublikasikan... eh... maksud saya...

Skipper: Ah, abaikan anak itu. Sip. Terima kasih atas dukungan anda. FF ini dilanjutkan. Lagipula sang author belum bayar gaji kami, pasti FF ini dilanjutkan. #ganyambung terima kasih atas reviewnya~ ^^

Private: Selanjutnya...** NakamaLuna'sBigFan**. Wah... wah... aku curiga ini yang review authornya sendiri... #lirikyangbersangkutan haha, chappie 3 ini sudah ketahuan bagaimana jalan ceritanya 'kan? Mungkin chappie 4 akan lebih menegangkan? =) Ah, itu kan hanya akting, Kowalski aslinya segar bugar kok, kan dia minum heelo teeen... #plak Yup. Chappie depan, mungkin genre cerita E-Sheet akan lebih berat lagi. Karena itu sang author mengutus kami untuk membuat review reply yang 'menyenangkan' ^^ Sip. Sang author senang banget dapat review anda. =D Skivate itu apa sih? #mukainosen Yap! Ini akan lanjut sampai tamat!

Skipper: Terakhir... dari **chinun**-san, terima kasih saya dibilang keren. #narsis Makasih juga anda udah cinta saya. #tambahnarsis Skivate? Tenang saja, sang author akan menyuguhkan Skivate untuk anda. Heheheh. Terima kasih sudah me-review! =)

Private: Apa sih Skivate, Skipper?

Skipper: ...

#parapenguinnarsisgila #ditabokyangbersangkutan

Araa… kayaknya chap depan udah keliatan suram… atau… yang lainnya ya? ^^'

Karena itu… terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review dan menyupport saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Saya senang sekali. Saya harap kalian semua terus mengikuti perjalanan Skipper dkk dengan E-Sheet sampai ke akhir cerita. =))

_Last_, kalau misalnya kalian mikir bahwa pembacaan _review reply_ seperti yang di atas itu menyebalkan, atau kepanjangan, kalian boleh bilang kok. Nanti, di chapter depan saya tidak akan membacakan _review reply_ seperti diatas lagi jika kalian tidak menginginkannya. =)

Makasih sudah membaca fic ini~

_Review?_

Karena review membuat fic menjadi lebih hidup.

_More reviews I get, more chapters you'll get soon._ =D

August 2011 © NakamaLuna~


	4. Introducing, Julien

_Foolish human. _

(Ya, manusia dulu berimajinasi, membuat suatu kisah fantasi, mengenai pertempuran antara dua planet. Dua planet itu tentu saja mengikutsertakan Bumi sebagai planet utamanya. Dan planet lain yang berjarak dekat dengan Bumi.)

Dan kini mereka mengalaminya sendiri.

Bumi diambang pertempuran besar.

Dan semuanya tidak seperti yang ada dibayangan para manusia.

Mereka menderita, mereka menangis, mereka kehilangan nyawa.

Berbeda dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.

(Harapan bahwa Bumi akan menang besar dalam pertempuran.)

* * *

"Aku ingin kau membawa pulang orang itu—karena jika tidak, akan ada yang aku hukum mati."

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks

**E-SHEET **

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Mecha/Angst/Tragedy/Suspense/Sci-fi #bujugh

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Chapter Four:

**Introducing, ****Julien**

Happy reading! **X)**

* * *

_(—__his order is inescapable. )_

* * *

"Pagi, Marlene."

Sesosok wanita berambut gelombang mengangguk kecil sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Marlene, wanita cantik dengan umur yang sudah memasuki kepala dua itu nampak ceria seperti biasa. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas sapaan. "Pagi juga Skipper."

Skipper—pria berambut hitam berantakan itu—menatap Marlene yang tengah membalutkan syal di lehernya sendiri. Sesaat Skipper memasang ekspresi heran, tidak biasanya. "Tumben kau berpakaian seperti itu, kau ingin pergi ya?"

"Eheh," Marlene tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya. "Mau bertemu teman lama. Hm—ini 'kan pertama kalinya aku bisa pergi keluar. Kowalski dan beberapa ilmuwan lain mau menggantikanku sementara aku pergi. Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan-jangan mau kencan?"

Marlene sukses mendelik tajam kepada Private yang baru saja datang. "Maksudmu?" Ia bergumam, intonasi nadanya terdengar tidak enak.

Pria _british_ itu kemudian meneguk ludahnya. "E-eh, bukan ya?" Ia bergumam panik lalu menunduk sedikit.

"Bukan! Mana mungkin-lah. Hanya mau reuni saja kok. Lagipula, dia banyak sekali membantu aku dalam mengembangkan E-Sheet. Ide-idenya itu loh, menarik." Marlene membantah cepat, sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah ceria kembali.

Skipper memperhatikan Marlene yang tengah berbicara dengan wajah riang. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu membuatnya melebarkan sedikit mata. "Marlene, boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Marlene sukses menengok kepada Skipper. "Untuk apa?"

Skipper tersenyum. "Kau tahu 'kan? Aku ini salah satu pilot E-Sheet. Jadi, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan temanmu itu untuk membicarakan rancangan E-Sheet, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Benar juga…" Marlene terlihat berpikir, ia kemudian memandang Private. "Kalau begitu, Private ikut saja ya." Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Private.

"Eh? Tidak ganggu nih?" Pria _british_ itu meletakkan tangannya yang bebas ke belakang kepala.

"Tidak kok!" Marlene tersenyum riang. "Pakai baju yang sekarang kau pakai tidak apa-apa, tempatnya biasa-biasa saja kok. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini pula." Wanita cantik itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ia kemudian menarik bahu Private, menyeret sang pria _british_ agar mengikuti kemana langkah yang ia tuju.

Sementara Skipper berada di belakang mereka, berjalan pelan untuk mengikuti.

~xo-0-ox~

Sebuah Bugatti Veyron Super Sport dengan warna abu-abu nampak menjadi sasaran perhatian mata Private. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mobil semahal itu—dengan desain yang nampak sangat keren dan—apa itu disebutnya? Minimalis. Yah—terlepas dari sebuah mobil _sport_ milik Skipper yang waktu dulu ia naiki, pasti mobil ini... jauh lebih mahal lagi.

Warna cat yang menyelimuti sang mobil tidaklah pekat—namun sang pemberi warna pintar sekali memilih bahan untuk membuat kilap sang mobil. Dan, itu hanya tampak luar, bagian dalam sang mobil benar-benar membuat mulut Private menganga. Abaikan semua mobil mewah yang sering Private tonton dalam acara _'Pimp My Ride'_, sepertinya sang Bugatti ini sudah dimodifikasi lagi. Bahkan mobil _Sport_ milik Skipper kalah.

Tidak aneh—sih.

'Kan mereka ada di—

—Markas Pusat Sandrone.

"_Well_, tidak ada mobil lain." Marlene menyunggingkan senyum rasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Private. "Terlalu nge-jreng ya? Ahaha, padahal tempatnya dekat."

"Kau yang menyetir, Marlene?" Skipper menaikkan alisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama—tetap dihiasi topeng _stoic_ yang nampak selalu melekat pada wajah pria itu. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa terkejut—ataupun tertarik kepada sang mobil. Mungkin diam-diam berpikir bahwa mobilnya lebih keren.

"Ya aku yang menyetir. Siapa yang mau di depan?" Marlene menggerakkan sedikit tangannya yang menggenggam kunci mobil sang Bugatti.

Mata biru _azure_ itu melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Marlene. Namun Private tersadar bahwa mereka tidak berdua. Cepat-cepat ia menengok ke arah Skipper. "Eh, jadi Skipper saj—"

"Tidak. Kau saja. Ekspresi wajahmu terlihat ingin." Skipper memutus perkataan Private dan segera membuka pintu mobil belakang Bugatti tersebut.

Sungguh... beruntung.

Lengkungan nampak terlihat di kedua sudut bibir Private. Menampakkan senyum yang cerah dan polos. "Aku suka melihat pemandangan." Jelasnya kemudian memasuki sang mobil. _'__Wah, jok-nya empuk__.'_ batin Private riang.

"Tidak begitu jauh sih. Sekitar setengah jam dari sini. Tapi nikmati saja perjalanan ini ya." Marlene tersenyum sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya—tepat menutupi iris kecoklatan yang ia miliki.

Skipper dan Private mengangguk.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Sang Bugatti mulai berjalan, mengitari pekarangan markas pusat Sandrone, untuk sampai tepat di pintu gerbang utama. Mereka berangkat pagi sekali, berusaha menghindari _rush hour_ yang akan terjadi di kota New York jika terlambat sedikit saja.

Senyuman terlihat jelas di wajah Private. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu seolah-olah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melalui petualangan baru. Sedari tadi, pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

Bagi wanita yang sudah lama tinggal di New York seperti Marlene, tidak susah baginya mencari jalan-jalan kecil yang tidak banyak dilalui orang. Dan karena itulah, ia membawa Bugatti tersebut melewati jalan yang jarang dilalui mobil.

Markas mereka terletak di Lower Manhattan, daerah paling selatan kota Manhattan, pulau utama dan pusat pemerintahan City of New York. Pemukiman seperti Meatpacking district, sangat dekat dengan markas mereka. Dan sepertinya sekarang mereka akan mengunjungi salah satu restoran yang terletak di Midtown Manhattan.

Mata biru _azure_ itu tampak sedikit membesar ketika mereka melewati perkampungan China kecil—_Chinatown_—ini pertama kalinya Private bertemu dengan orang-orang Asia ras mata sipit tersebut. Sepertinya, orang-orang Asia benar-benar memiliki senyum ramah.

Nampak mobil yang mereka naiki saat ini melewati 14th Street, dan Private dapat melihat bangunan-bangunan seperti Lower Chelsea, dan Union Square. Mereka masih berada di Lower Manhattan, sedikit lagi akan mencapai _Midtown_.

Private mengetahui bahwa mereka telah memasuki _Midtown_ ketika melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang di depan matanya. Tidak lama, matanya kemudian dimanjakan dengan pemandangan zona komersial terkenal dunia, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, dan Broadway. Ia sedikit bergumam terkagum-kagum ketika melewatinya—maklum, ia jarang mengelilingi kota New York.

Sekarang mobil mereka melewati Central Park. Private tersenyum memandang orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan khusus pejalan kaki. Wajah mereka semua sangat unik.

Ada yang menampakkan ekspresi terburu-buru, ada yang sedang menatap ingin pada sebuah kaca butik besar yang menampilkan busana terbaru, ada yang tengah berlari kecil dengan anjing peliharaannya. Maupun segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah berkejaran di pusat Central Park—memainkan salju yang semalam telah jatuh menghiasi bumi.

Tatapan Private kini beralih kepada sebuah kebun binatang, kebun binatang yang berada di daerah Central Park, Central Park Zoo. Kebun Binatang dengan lonceng yang diapit oleh dua monyet yang berada di pintu masuk, ditambah dengan jam yang berada di bawah pigura lonceng tersebut. Kebun binatang itu mempunyai berbagai binatang unik—oh, kalau tidak salah Private pernah mendengar ada seekor singa dengan popularitasnya yang sangat terkenal di New York City ini. Namanya kalau tidak salah—Alex?

Sang Bugatti Veyron kini nampak berhenti, mengingat lampu merah tengah menghadang perjalanan mereka. Terlihat seorang polisi lengkap dengan seragamnya dan mantelnya tengah mengatur arus lalu lintas.

Private kini mengintip lagi—mengintip beragam aktivitas yang tengah dikerjakan oleh penduduk kota New York. Bisa kita lihat di persimpangan jalan, ada seorang wanita yang tengah berkutat dengan headphonenya, mengunyah permen karet sambil menunggu bis datang. Di belakang wanita itu, ada seorang pria yang tengah membaca secarik kertas sekaligus menggenggam segelas kopi hangat yang ada di balik gelas plastik.

Kalau kita alihkan pandangan ke seberang—dimana salju masih sedikit menumpuk di celah-celah pembatas jalan, ada dua orang wanita yang tengah berbicara sambil berdiri di depan sebuah butik—tidak lama kemudian, kedua wanita itu memasuki butik tersebut.

Lebih ke kiri sedikit. Di dekat sebuah pintu jati berwarna hijau tua dengan sedikit goresan sana-sini, dengan pelena kuda sebagai penghias pintu rumah itu—yang berfungsi sebagai ketukan pintu, di dekat tangganya, ada seorang anak dengan rompi acak-acakan dan topi wol di kepalanya, memainkan biola dengan lembutnya. Lalu, pria tua melewati sang anak sambil memberi tip kecil—yang tentu dibalas dengan senyuman hangat.

Dan kalau melihat ke persimpangan dekat dimana lampu merah berdiri, disana ada sebuah spanduk—dengan gambar seorang pria dengan burger di tangannya—mempromosikan sebuah restoran.

Tidak terasa, cahaya merah yang tadi menghentikan perjalanan mereka telah tergantikan dengan sinar hijau yang menandakan mereka boleh jalan. Marlene segera menjalankan sang Bugati dengan perlahan. Private hanya meninggalkan senyum—untuk pemandangan yang telah ia lihat tadi.

"Apa... kita akan melewati Plaza District?" Private bergumam, pandangannya ia alihkan kepada Marlene yang tengah menyetir.

"Oho. Kau tahu juga tentang daerah termahal dalam Real Estate Manhattan di Midtown ini, Nak. Sayang sekali kita tidak melewatinya." Marlene bergumam tersenyum, matanya terus memperhatikan jalan.

Private mengangguk, sedikit kecewa namun ia menyemangati dirinya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan dapat melihat langsung Plaza District, menginjakkan kaki di sana, bukan hanya sekadar melewatinya saja.

Marlene membelokkan mobilnya kembali. Kali ini, Private tersenyum lebar ketika melihat orang berlalu lalang untuk turun ke dalam sebuah stasiun bawah tanah yang terletak di daerah tersebut.

Tidak begitu lama perjalanan mereka, Bugati Veyron itu kemudian berhenti, di salah satu parkiran yang ada dalam sebuah restoran _junkfood_. Marlene melepas kacamata hitamnya, wanita itu kemudian menengok kepada Skipper dan Private sambil tersenyum. "Sudah sampai."

Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil ketika mendengar perkataan Marlene tersebut. Private merapatkan jaket cokelat yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia kemudian menatap kepada restoran yang ada di depannya itu.

Nama sang restoran mengingatkan Private akan spanduk yang tadi ia lalui di jalanan kota New York.

"Ayo, masuk."

Marlene membuka pintu restoran tersebut, sementara Skipper dan Private mengikuti langkah Marlene dengan sedikit ekspresi bertanya di wajah mereka. Bertanya-tanya tentang rupa orang yang akan Marlene temui.

Tampan-kah?

Cantik-kah?

Namun begitu mereka memasuki restoran itu, Marlene mengambil salah satu tempat kosong yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua agar segera duduk."Mau pesan apa? Aku traktir." Wanita tersebut berucap pelan, ia kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari tasnya.

"Uum, Marlene. Di mana temanmu itu?" Private bertanya, melihat keadaan restoran masih sepi, dan yang terlihat hanyalah salah satu pengunjung yang tengah membaca koran sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"Oh. Belum datang. Kurasa sebentar lagi. Tadi kita berangkat duluan untuk menghindari _rush hour_ NY." Marlene memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Nah, mau pesan apa? Aku kopi."

"Sama." Skipper bergumam pelan, kemudian melirik sedikit ke Private yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku… cokelat hangat saja." Private segera menyebutkan pesanannya.

Pelayan tersebut segera mencatat pesanan mereka. Sambil tersenyum ramah, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mohon pamit untuk segera membuat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, yang akan kau temui itu, pria atau wanita, Marlene?" Private menatap Marlene, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Kepalanya ia topang dengan tangan yang menempel kepada meja restoran.

Marlene mengerlingkan matanya ke langit-langit, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Private yang nampak antusias. "Eh, pria sih."

Private tersenyum lebar. "Wah, jangan-jangan benar kau mau—"

"Enak saja." Marlene memutus perkataan Private. "Kami itu teman. Dia salah satu korban dari penyerangan Lotem. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya seusai pertempuran pertama Skipper dengan Lotem."

"Oh... oke." Private mengangguk. Ia kemudian sedikit melirik lengan jaketnya yang tadi pagi terkena obat merah—bekas untuk mengobati lukanya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. "Uum, aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu, boleh?"

"Tentu." Marlene mengangguk, dan Skipper hanya terlihat menopang dagunya memandang ke luar jendela.

Private buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendapati bahwa toilet restoran tersebut kosong. Dengan segera ia melipat jaketnya, dan memperhatikan bahwa lukanya telah mengering. Private kemudian sedikit mencuci bagian jaket yang terkena obat merah, berusaha memudarkan warnanya.

Ia tersenyum begitu mengetahui bahwa warna obat merah tersebut dapat tersamarkan. Private segera mengenakan jaketnya kembali, ia bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat Marlene dan Skipper namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

_Incoming call from unknown numbers—_

Private sedikit mengerutkan kening.

Tumben sekali ada nomor orang tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Apa para wartawan telah menemukan nomor ponselnya, sehingga ada yang meneleponnya seperti ini? Tunggu, seingatnya identitasnya sebagai pilot E-Sheet sudah disamarkan walau fotonya sudah menyebar. Tidak ada juga yang membocorkan data pribadi dirinya.

Jadi?

Dengan sedikit ragu, Private akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ha-halo?"

Hening.

Namun ada sedikit suara berisik yang tercipta.

Private mengerutkan alis, ia semakin mendekatkan telinganya kepada ponselnya.

/"Aku tahu... _–pss_.. _–pss_..."/

Private merasakan ada suara samar-samar terdengar, dan tidak lama menjadi jelas.

/"Aku tahu... identitasmu yang sebenarnya."/

_Dheg. _

"A-apa maksudnya?" Private bergumam, mempererat pegangan kepada ponselnya.

/"Aku tahu kau siapa—"/

* * *

..

.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali." Marlene bergumam ketika melihat Private yang mendekati meja mereka.

Skipper sedikit melirik Private yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya begitu melihat ekspresi anak tersebut. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Ah." Private menatap Skipper, sekilas memang wajah anak tersebut pucat bukan main, namun Private segera tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Baik Marlene dan Skipper memutuskan untuk diam.

Wanita cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan itu kemudian mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, sedikit mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat ada seseorang masuk ke dalam restoran di mana mereka berada sekarang. "Di sini! Sebelah sini!"

Pasti itu.

Skipper dan Private memutuskan untuk tidak menengok ke belakang, mengingat posisi bangku di mana mereka duduk sekarang itu membelakangi pintu masuk restoran—yang otomatis mereka tidak bisa melihat langsung teman Marlene karena memunggunginya.

Mereka akhirnya hanya menunggu.

Menunggu sampai di mana orang yang akan ditemui Marlene itu menampakkan dirinya dengan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat di mana mereka duduk sekarang.

_Tap._

Mantel cokelat dengan bulu melekat di badannya. Sebuah kaus dengan corak hitam, menghiasi bagian dalam tubuhnya—mengingat ia tidak memasang kancing mantel. Celana _jeans_ biru kehitaman nampak terpasang di kakinya, tepat sampai bawah, menyentuh sepatu kets yang ia pakai.

Warna matanya biru kelam, _indigo_. Senyumannya mengintimidasi—susah untuk dijelaskan. Rambutnya hitam. Panjang. Dikuncir ke bawah—menyamping.

"Akhirnya kau datang." Marlene menyunggingkan senyum seraya menggeser tempat duduk di sampingnya—mempersilahkan temannya untuk duduk.

Iris merah marun bertemu dengan iris biru kelam.

Sang merah marun membelalak kecil melihat sosok di hadapannya. Tapi ekspresi keterkejutannya ditahan begitu saja.

Nampak sang pemilik iris biru kelam hanya terus menyunggingkan senyum tanpa arti miliknya.

"Nah, ini Private, pilot kedua dari E-Sheet PLS48-69." Marlene memperkenalkan Private terlebih dahulu kepada temannya. Private mengangguk kecil ketika Marlene menunjuk dirinya. "Dan yang itu—"

"Skipper." Tanpa sadar, bibir dari pria berambut hitam panjang itu bergumam sendiri. Menyebutkan nama—kode nama, yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. "Sudah… lama, ya?"

"Julien…" Skipper mendelik tajam, menopang dagunya sambil menatap pria di seberangnya itu.

Namanya Julien—pria yang ditemui mereka sekarang itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanpa sadar, Marlene dan Private bergumam.

"Oh, itu sudah lama Marlene." Julien tertawa sedikit sambil menatap Marlene disebelahnya. "Dulu, sewaktu aku dan dia ber—"

"Kami pernah bertemu. Hanya itu." Skipper bergumam tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian menutup kelopak matanya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil pesanan yang baru saja dibawakan pelayan.

"Hm…" Julien bergumam pelan—terus memasang senyum tanpa artinya itu, sambil memandang kepada Skipper. Ia kemudian beralih kepada pelayan yang akan pergi sambil membawa nampan. "Tolong, _orange juice_-nya satu."

Sang pelayan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Di-dingin begini. Kau pesan orange juice?" Terdengar suara Private dan tatapan heran terpampang di wajah pria _british_ itu.

"Julien suka buah. Tidak peduli dingin atau tidak."

Pertanyaan Private dijawab dengan suara parau dari pria di sebelahnya—Skipper. "Oh, begitu." Private mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan cokelat panas yang berada di cangkir yang ia genggam.

"Ooh, jadi kau masih ingat jelas ya?" Julien menopang dagunya, iris biru kelamnya menatap Skipper dengan penuh selidik. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kepada wanita cantik di sebelahnya. "Oh ya, Marlene. Kau mau membicarakan E-Sheet 'kan?"

_Plik._

Iris mata merah marun itu sukses mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan Julien.

Marlene tersadar akan tujuannya kemari dan buru-buru menepuk kedua tangannya. "Eh, iya sih. Tapi aku ingin membicarakan yang lain lagi. Pasti kalian sudah mendengar, 'Oderon'?"

"Ah. Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Giant robot—lebih kecil sih daripada E-Sheet—yang belum kalian keluarkan itu 'kan?" Julien menjawab.

Marlene mengangguk pelan mendengar suara Julien. "Walau kekuatan penghancurnya tidak sebesar E-Sheet, tapi Oderon cukup membantu untuk mengalahkan Lotem. Jadi, misal—" wanita berambut gelombang itu mendecak kecil. "—kalau semua pilot E-Sheet sedang tidak bisa bertugas, kita bisa memakai Oderon sebagai pengganti E-Sheet. Walau Oderon mempunyai tubuh yang lebih kecil, kami merancang misilnya agar setara dengan kekuatan misil E-Sheet. Singkatnya, tiga Oderon cukup untuk mengalahkan satu Lotem."

Tiga Oderon, cukup untuk mengalahkan satu Lotem.

"Jadi," Skipper meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kau kemungkinan akan merekrut pilot baru lagi untuk Oderon?"

"Tidak Skipper." Marlene menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Oderon tidak dijalankan oleh seorang pilot—Oderon dijalankan oleh program komputer, sama seperti Lotem."

Ketiga pria itu terkejut.

"Itu berarti Oderon sama saja dengan Lotem bertubuh mini. Bedanya—Oderon dibuat untuk menghancurkan Lotem itu sendiri?" Skipper menyimpulkan.

"Dan kalian tahu?" Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Marlene makin melebar. "Oderon sudah diproduksi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar—bisa ratusan, bahkan ribuan. Aku yakin, bumi akan memenangkan pertempuran ini."

Julien menatap Marlene, iris biru kelam miliknya menilik kepada setiap bagian wajah wanita itu. "Kau lucu, Marlene. Kalaupun Oderon sudah diproduksi dalam jumlah besar, kita tidak tahu kekuatan planet Hell itu sendiri seperti apa. Bisa saja, Lotem langsung menyerang Oderon sebelum Oderon itu sendiri menyerang Lotem. Kalau Oderon berkurang, otomatis peluang Lotem untuk menang lebih besar."

"Masalahnya begini," Kali ini giliran Skipper yang berbicara. "Kalau Lotem saja hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh satu E-Sheet, bagaimana nasib Oderon? Sebelum tiga Oderon dapat menyerang Lotem, bisa saja ketiga Oderon itu malah terlebih dahulu hancur terkena serangan Lotem."

"Memang sih." Marlene mengaduk-aduk kopinya, mata cokelat yang ia miliki memandang lurus kepada cairan hitam di cangkir kopinya. Cairan hitam itu terus memutar, seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan yang Marlene buat. Dan pada saat Marlene menghentikan gerakannya, cairan itu menabrak—seakan menabrakkan diri satu sama lain. "Dan itu dia." Seringai tampak terpampang jelas di wajah Marlene.

Julien, Skipper dan Private sukses menatap Marlene ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah sistem kerja Oderon? Saat ini sudah ada dua belas E-Sheet di muka bumi. Tiga berada di Amerika, empat berada di kawasan Asia, ada dua yang bertugas di Afrika. Sementara tiga lagi ada di Eropa. Yang sudah ada pilotnya baru 3, sisanya nanti akan kucoba hubungi cabang Asia, Eropa, dan Afrika."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ucapkan, Marlene?" Julien bertanya, namun pandangannya teralihkan kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan _orange juice_ pesanannya.

"Mengingat banyaknya jumlah Oderon yang kami produksi—bagaimana kalau kita ganti sebagian tugas mereka? Akan ada Oderon yang menghancurkan Lotem, namun ada juga Oderon yang menjadi umpan." Marlene menjawab.

"Umpan?"

"Serang Lotem dengan Oderon—ketika sang Lotem terus-terusan mengejar Oderon, disaat itulah, ketika perhatian Lotem tertuju sepenuhnya kepada Oderon, E-Sheet akan langsung menghabisi mereka." Julien berkata seraya menutup matanya. "Dengan jumlah Oderon, dan Lotem yang amat banyak—tidak dapat dipungkiri nanti akan terjadi hujan tabrakan antara Lotem dengan Oderon—itu pun kalau Planet Hell mengirimkan Lotem dengan jumlah yang banyak. Singkatnya, Oderon adalah sebuah umpan yang diturunkan E-Sheet untuk menarik perhatian Lotem."

"Itu yang kumaksud!" Marlene menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum kagum ke arah Julien. Nampak sedikit terpana ketika Julien bisa menyimpulkan maksud perkataannya.

"Berarti, Oderon bisa menjadi pelindung E-Sheet juga ya?" Private bertanya seraya memandang kepada Marlene.

"Tentu. Peluang keselamatan kalian bisa meningkat dengan adanya Oderon. Sayangnya, kami belum menginstal data untuk Oderon, tapi Oderon pasti… akan segera kami turunkan juga." Marlene bergumam, menyesap kopinya kembali.

Julien menyenderkan punggungnya kepada bangku restoran, ditatapnya _orange juice_ yang tadi ia pesan. Iris biru kelam itu memandang kepada sang es batu, yang tampak mengapung di dalam air. Begitu padat—dan dingin.

Dingin.

Ia jadi teringat akan orang itu.

Tangan Julien meraih kepada _orange juice_ yang sedari tadi terletak di hadapannya. "Heh, jadi Oderon itu hanya korban umpan ya?"

Marlene mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dengan sekali teguk, ia kemudian meminum kopinya yang hanya tinggal seperempat itu. "Ya…" ia memandang sedih kepada dua orang yang ada di depannya. "Pada akhirnya… yang akan menghabisi Lotem memang harus E-Sheet."

Karena itu semua sudah direncanakan.

Karena pada akhirnya yang akan bertarung adalah kalian.

Sang pemegang kunci—untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang besar.

Sesuatu yang dapat menentukan nasib sebuah planet.

"Sebenarnya aku masih agak bingung dengan alasan planet Hell." Marlene menopang dagunya, membuka pembicaraan baru, tangan kanannya memain-mainkan sendok kecil yang menjadi pendamping cangkir dari kopi yang ia minum itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka ingin menyerang bumi? Bukankah masih ada banyak planet lain yang berpotensi. Memang sih, bumi lebih dekat dengan planet Hell, tapi kenapa harus Bumi? Mereka bahkan mengerti bahasa Bumi. Itu berarti jawabannya hanya satu."

Private meneguk ludah pelan. Mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Marlene.

"Iklim dan sumber daya yang terdapat di planet Hell sama persis dengan keadaan Bumi." Marlene menambahkan. "Yah… itu hanyalah salah satu alasan kuat yang kupirkan selama ini, apalagi dengan rekaman suara itu—"

Pria _british_ berambut pirang itu menghentikan sejenak acara meminum cokelat hangatnya. Iris biru _azure_-nya menatap Marlene dengan pandangan antusias akan menyangkut sesuatu.

"Rekaman suara apa, Marlene?" Julien berkomentar, menatap wanita disebelahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ng… jadi, planet Hell baru-baru ini mengirimkan pesan untuk bumi melalui CD yang terdapat di Lotem. Menyebutkan alasan kenapa mereka ingin menyerang bumi, dan… satu hal yang membuatku tertarik."

"Apa?"

"Salah seorang terpenting dari mereka sepertinya ada di bumi ini."

_Trak__!_

Private menaruh cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang sudah habis tidak bersisa dengan keras, suara benturan sang cangkir dengan piring kecilnya cukup nyaring, membuat mata mereka semua menengok ke arah Private. "Ah… ini enak." Private tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedikit. Merasa diperhatikan, ia kemudian menunduk. "Silahkan lanjutkan."

Julien menyederkan punggungnya kepada bangku. "Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian, para pilot E-Sheet? Ah terutama kau Skipper. Jangan diamkan saja mulutmu itu. Jangan kau kunci—kau tahu tidak akan bisa terus menerus seperti itu... 'kan?" Julien melayangkan sedotan yang tadi berada di dalam gelasnya. Memainkannya, menunjuk ke arah Skipper.

Tatapan Skipper berubah menjadi lurus tajam. "Apa maksudmu…?" Skipper menyunggingkan seringainya. "Kau ingin bertanya tentang E-Sheet?"

"Kau tahu—sepertinya sekarang kau menjaga jarak sekali denganku. Tidak seperti waktu itu—"

_Trakk!_

Skipper menaruh cangkir kopinya ke dalam piring kecil yang telah disediakan terlalu keras. Sampai-sampai berbunyi lebih nyaring dari yang Private lakukan tadi. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Skipper kemudian bergumam pelan dengan nada mengancam.

Julien tersenyum—sementara Marlene menatap Julien dengan tatapan kesal. Private nampak enggan menatap kepada Skipper sekarang—terlalu takut.

"Julien. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku sudah memberitahu tentang alasan E-Sheet dibuat dan sistem penyerangannya kepadamu cukup banyak. Aku berterima kasih karena kau memberi tahu tentang gaya menyerang Lotem, sehingga aku dapat membuat dengan mudah E-Sheet harus seperti apa." Marlene menutup kelopak matanya. "Tapi, aku tidak mau jika kau terlalu tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang E-Sheet."

"Aku tahu aku bukan bagian dari kalian. Menginjakkan kaki ke dalam markas pun belum pernah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih, Marlene." Julien tertawa keras sambil mengangkat orange juicenya.

"Kau ini…" Marlene menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Lagupula aku tidak ingin bertanya tentang E-Sheet, Marlene." Julien menjilat sedikit sisa jus yang menempel di bibirnya. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang Skipper. Bagaimana kehidupan dia sekarang?"

"Oh, jadi kau sebenarnya?" Marlene menaruh telapak tangannya di mulut, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Apaan?"

Private tiba-tiba bersuara. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Marlene menatap Private sebentar lalu menepuk pundak Julien. "Menyerah saja. Anak disampingnya sudah mendapatkannya."

"Maksudmu, Marlene?" Skipper membuka mulutnya, menatap Marlene dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Marlene bergidik ngeri melihat hawa mengintimidasi dari Skipper. "Ti-tidak."

"Jadi… kau akrab dengan anak ini?" Julien menunjuk Private. "Kenapa daritadi tatapanmu seperti membunuh begitu ya ketika memandangku? Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan kembali yang mengharukan?"

"Pertemuan apanya?" Skipper membuang mukanya—menamparkan pandangan kepada ruas pelataran parkir restoran yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Entah kenapa, Private merasa... aneh.

Iris biru _azure_-nya memandang Skipper yang tengah menatap kepada pelataran parkir. Samar, pria _british _itu dapat melihat rona merah di pipi _senior_nya tersebut. Apakah rona merah itu terbentuk karena udara dingin? Atau karena… pria berambut panjang yang kini tengah tertawa bersama Marlene?

Apa arti rona merah itu? Apakah melambangkan kekesalan Skipper? Atau… hal yang lain?

Apapun itu, Private merasa sakit.

Tapi ia tidak mengerti alasannya.

Apakah itu berarti… dulu Skipper dan Julien—bersahabat baik?

Apakah sangat dekat?

Apa mereka—

_**BLAAARR**__**R**__**!**__**!**_

Serentak, mereka berempat segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap kepada asal suara ledakan besar—sambil berlari keluar restoran, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lotem.

Kali ini ada dua Lotem.

* * *

"Sial!" Skipper mengumpat kecil—mengedarkan pandangannya.

Marlene segera mengambil handphonenya. "Unit 31… bagian New York, Manhattan, segera evakuasi semua penduduk ke dalam _Milky Role_ dalam waktu singkat! Terjadi penyerangan!" Marlene kemudian menekan tombol di _handphone__-_nya untuk menyambung kepada yang lain. "Kowalski? Segera bersiap di tempat bersama Rico. Lotem berada di Midtown Manhattan, jaraknya sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari markas pusat."

Marlene kemudian menatap kepada tiga orang pria yang tengah terdiam memandang langit. "Jangan diam saja! Kita harus segera kembali ke markas pusat! Julien, kau juga, ikut. Terlalu berbahaya disini."

"Dia tinggal di sini saja!" Skipper berteriak keras, membuat ketiga orang yang bersamanya serempak menatap ke arahnya. "Terlalu berbahaya jika dia ikut bersama kita… apalagi ke markas pusat… bagaimana kalau mobil kita nanti diikuti oleh Lotem? Dia bisa—kh! Julien akan pergi bersama tim penyelamat untuk diungsikan ke _Milky role_. Tim penyelamat bergerak cepat untuk mengungsikan orang-orang, mereka juga memakai suatu alat agar kendaraan yang mereka kendarai tidak terlihat. _Milky Role_. Disana lebih aman… untuknya. Untuk Julien."

"Skipper…" Julien tiba-tiba bersuara.

_**BLAR!**_

"—tapi sekarang lebih cepat lebih baik!" Marlene berteriak.

Mereka berempat segera masuk ke dalam Bugatti Veyron itu. Tidak lama setelah masuk ke bugatti, terlihat mobil besar dari unit 31 tengah memasukkan para korban ke dalam mobil transparan itu. "Ah sial." Marlene bergumam pelan sambil memasukkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau yang menyetir lagi, Marlene?" Skipper memandang kepada Marlene yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Marlene mencibir pelan mendengar intonasi perkataan Skipper yang terdengar meremehkan. "Jangan remehkan aku ya. Sebaiknya kalian memasang sabuk keselamatan."

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkan Marlene—sekalipun." Julien tersenyum sambil memasang sabuk keselamatan, ia duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Mata biru kelamnya memandang Marlene yang berada di sebelahnya, tengah mengutak-atik mesin. "Jadi, apa rahasia mobil ini sampai kau sebegitu optimis dapat membawa kita selamat ke markas pusat, _miss_?"

"Kau memang selalu jeli dalam setiap perkataan orang, Julien." Marlene tengah menginjak gas—tidak, mobil mereka belum melaju, masih diam di tempat. Wanita itu hanya tengah mencoba mesin mobil. "Mobil ini sudah dimodifikasi lagi, cc mesin mobil ini telah diubah menjadi 9000 cc dengan 1200 ps untuk maksimal—dan jangan remehkan kekuatan kecepatannya, mobil ini masuk dalam _Guiness World Record_ sebagai mobil tercepat di dunia dengan kecepatan menembus 431 km/jam. Ditambah dengan berbagai modifikasi yang telah dilakukan pihak markas Sandrone… mobil ini bisa disulap menjadi jet seketika."

"Se-sembilan ribu?" Private membelalakkan kedua matanya. "I-itu... aku tidak pernah mendengar ada mobil balap yang cc-nya mencapai sembilan ribu..." Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Skipper. "Mobilmu pun... kurasa belum segitu."

Skipper hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tidak memilih mobil yang ber-cc terlalu banyak karena tidak begitu suka ugal-ugalan—oh, ia pernah mendengar Rico mempunyai mobil dengan cc yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Marlene. "Kalau begitu, berpeganglah pada sesuatu dengan erat." Balas Skipper, tetap tenang.

_**BLAR!**_

Terdengar dentuman keras lagi, yang diakibatkan oleh Lotem.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan mengendarai mobil super cepat ini dalam kota New York yang seperti ini?" Julien melebarkan senyumnya ada intonasi penekanan dalam kata 'seperti ini'.

Private dan Skipper yang duduk di bangku belakang hanya mempererat sabuk pegangannya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Marlene. Wanita cantik itu mengkerutkan keningnya sambil tersenyum hambar. "Kita lihat saja—apakah kita akan kembali selamat ke markas Sandrone, ataukah tiba di surga duluan."

Marlene menggerakkan koplingnya, belum ada niat untuk menggerakkan sang mobil—sang Bugatti masih terdiam di tempat. Wanita itu kemudian menekan berbagai tombol sambil menginjak-injak gas terus menerus.

"Marlene…" Private berkata dengan suara horor. "Lo-Lotem tepat berada… di depan kita."

Pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mereka begitu menakutkan. Salah satu Lotem, tepat berada di depan mereka. Sang Lotem terus-terusan maju mendekat ke arah mereka sambil menabrak sebuah gedung tinggi yang sekarang runtuh begitu saja. Suara bising akan gas yang dikeluarkan oleh Bugatti ikut meramaikan suasana.

Namun sang Bugati masih terdiam. Sepertinya Marlene menunggu sesuatu.

"Ma-Marlene… sepertinya suara gas yang kau injak telah membuat Lotem tertarik kepada kita." Private bergumam pelan kembali sambil menatap kepada Lotem yang terus mendekat.

"Kalau kau takut, pejamkan saja matamu. Tidak terasa, kau sudah sampai di surga ketimbang markas pusat." Skipper bergumam pelan di sebelah Private. Private menatap Skipper kesal—masih saja seniornya itu bercanda di saat seperti ini. Atau itu bukan bercanda?

"Ayo… come on. Kau bisa, sayang." Marlene bergumam sambil menepuk kemudinya dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang, terus menerus. "Padahal aku sudah menekannya. Kenapa tidak keluar?"

_Grek._

Sang Lotem tepat berada di depan mereka. Mempersiapkan misilnya untuk ditembakkan kepada satu mobil Bugati Veyron yang terlihat sangat mahal itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu sebenarnya, Marlene?" Skipper berkata dengan nada tidak sabar, agak ngeri juga melihat Lotem yang makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

_Ngiiing. _

Bunyi desing dari sang mobil terdengar jelas.

Marlene membelalakkan matanya. Menggerakkan tangannya ke salah satu tombol.

_Grek__._

"MARLENE!"

Teriakan terdengar jelas ketika mereka melihat sang Lotem sudah memutar peluru kendali.

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

_**BRUMM!**_

"A—a…"

Skipper dan Private membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ada ledakan di belakang mereka—kemudian muncul api besar. Api besar yang dikeluarkan oleh sang mobil.

"Hahaha! Lupakan motor yang ada di film 'Ghost Rider'! Sebenarnya, inilah daritadi yang aku tunggu!" Marlene menarik koplingnya, lalu menginjak gas sambil membanting setir. "Bugatti ini bisa lebih!"

_SRAKKK!_

Bugati yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba mundur ke belakang dengan kecepatan penuh.

—_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Marlene segera membanting setirnya sekali lagi, kemudian memajukan koplingnya, menginjak gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Mata cokelat kemerahan Marlene memandang liar ruas jalan—mencari titik yang bisa mereka lewati. Jalanan kota New York sudah terhapal dengan jelas di otak Marlene, wanita itu mengedipkan kedua mata, membayangkan seolah jalan yang berada di depannya adalah ruas peta.

_Jalan besar—jalan besar yang setidaknya jarang terkena _rush hour_—_

_SRAK! _

Marlene membanting setir kembali begitu mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia menginjak gas, melewati sisi Selatan dari restoran yang mereka kunjungi tadi. "Skipper, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sampai kepada gang sempit yang tidak akan bisa dilewati oleh Lotem."

Skipper mengangkat alis. "Jadi, _planning-_mu?"

Marlene menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di setir, dan suara bising tiba-tiba menyeruak, membuat Skipper, Julien, dan Private terkaget. Dari bagian sisi kiri Bugatti muncul sebuah senapan, senapan besar yang tepat mengarah ke langit-langit.

"Tolong, kau jalankan senapan itu. Hanya mempunyai dua misil, pastikan kau tidak meleset." Marlene bergumam, matanya tetap memandang ruas jalan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, ia tetap mempertahankan kecepatan mobil itu.

"_Roger_." Skipper bergumam. Ia menoleh ke belakang, di mana pemandangan horor akan Lotem yang mengejar mobil mereka menyambutnya. Beruntung ia duduk di sisi kiri mobil Bugatti tersebut, membuatnya mudah untuk membuka kaca jendela, tidak perlu bergeser.

Namun yang harus Skipper pertahankan nanti adalah keseimbangan. Karena mobil yang ia tumpangi tengah berjalan cepat—sangat cepat. Dan, jika terjadi sedikit kesalahan maupun miskomunikasi sedikit saja, nyawanya bisa melayang.

Skipper mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari dalam mobil, mengarahkan sang senapan besar ke arah belakang. Marlene melajukan mobilnya dengan luar biasa, kecepatan yang diambang batas, ditambah dengan jalan New York yang berliku. Berkali-kali pinggang Skipper tergesek dengan sang mobil, dan sulit pula keadaannya sekarang untuk membidik—mengunci target.

Dan begitu mereka sedang berada dalam jalan yang lurus sempurna, Skipper segera memegang kendali atas senapan tersebut. Merilekskan dirinya, mengambil napas kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. Iris merah marunnya menatap tajam. Skipper tahu, daya ledak misil tersebut tidaklah sekuat daya ledak misil E-Sheet, sekarang mereka hanya perlu mengulur waktu saja.

Jemari Skipper memegang pelatuk, iris matanya menutup sebelah, dan ia segera bersiap menarik pelatuk itu—

_**TIINN! **_

Dari arah yang berlawanan—ketika mereka melewati persimpangan—sebuah truk pengangkut minuman besar melaju kencang bukan main, berjalan lurus, tepat ke arah mobil Bugatti yang mereka tumpangi.

Marlene membelalakkan mata, iris cokelatnya memandang horor kepada truk yang muncul tiba-tiba. Baik Julien dan Private menganga, mereka berteriak—

_Astaga... __**tidak**__._

"MARLENE!"

Julien orang pertama yang menyahut, sementara Marlene dengan kasar membanting setirnya ke arah berlawanan—membuat mobil tersebut berguncang hebat, dan kali ini giliran Private yang berteriak; "SKIPPER!"

_**BLARR!**_

Misil sudah dikeluarkan, menembak ke arah yang salah, dikarenakan Marlene yang tiba-tiba menikung tajam. Private membelalakkan mata, iris biru _azure_-nya menangkap bahwa sang _senior_ tersebut akan jatuh, jatuh dari mobil Bugatti yang tengah bergerak cepat—jatuh dengan kepala menyentuh aspal terlebih dahulu—

—_**tidak! **_

Private refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai Skipper.

_DRAKK!_

Misil yang dikeluarkan Skipper tadi menabrak tepat kepada salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi, menyebabkan materialnya berjatuhan, runtuh sebagian, dengan kaca-kaca, pilar-pilar, maupun bata yang memenuhi langit, seolah siap menghujani jalanan tersebut.

_Hah—?_

"Private!" Julien berteriak. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat, lalu mengulurkan tangan, merogoh kepada punggung Private, anak berambut pirang tersebut hampir terseret keluar juga karena tengah meraih badan Skipper.

Skipper menahan napas melihat situasinya sendiri. Kepalanya tengah berada di bawah menghadap ke jalanan, sejengkal lagi, dan bisa saja kepalanya sudah teroplas oleh aspal jalan kota New York. Setengah badannya diraih oleh Private, yang memeluk erat bagian pinggang—sementara kedua kaki Private sendiri dipegangi oleh Julien.

Dan yang lebih membuat suasana mencekam adalah, reruntuhan-reruntuhan besar gedung tersebut, kini tengah mengarah jatuh ke arah mereka.

"Private! Tarik lenganku, sekarang!" Skipper menjulurkan lengannya, dan tanpa basa-basi anak berambut pirang tersebut segera melakukannya. Private kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Skipper yang sudah terduduk tegak di bagian jendela mobil lagi, ia tidak akan melepaskan tubuh _senior-_nya itu, tidak akan.

Skipper berpegangan erat kepada kedua sisi jendela mobil Bugatti, dan Marlene tetap menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghindari reruntuhan gedung yang berjatuhan.

_BRAK! _

Mereka berhasil melewati reruntuhan raksasa terakhir gedung tersebut. Sesaat mereka bernapas lega, namun tiba-tiba saja Lotem yang mengejar mereka menampakkan dirinya kembali tepat setelah debu dari reruntuhan tersebut memudar.

Skipper memandang ke arah senapan, dan ia kembali memegangi senapan tersebut. "Private, tolong peluk aku lebih erat lagi."

"Eh?" Private mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kepada wajah sang _senior_ yang tengah menunduk ke arahnya.

"Agar aku tidak jatuh lagi saat tiba-tiba Marlene membanting setir." Skipper menjawab, mengarahkan sang senapan kepada sang Lotem kembali.

Private mengangguk, dan ia menoleh ke belakang terlebih dahulu, mencoba untuk memberi tahu Julien untuk mengeratkan pegangannya kepada kakinya. Julien balas mengangguk, dan Private mengeratkan pelukannya saat itu juga.

Iris merah marun Skipper terkunci kepada sang Lotem, dan tanpa basa-basi, kali ini ia segera menarik pelatuk yang berada di antara jemarinya, membuat sang misil meluncur terbang, membidik kepada sasaran yang telah ditetapkan.

_BLARR! _

Misil kedua tersebut sukses mengenai persendian lutut dari sang Lotem, membuat _giant robot_ penghancur tersebut limbung seketika, dan di saat itulah Marlene melihat celah gang sempit untuk mereka lewati.

_DRAK__!_

Sang Bugati membelok tiba-tiba, menikung jalanan—memasuki gang sempit, dimana tidak ada mobil yang mendadak ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik.

"Waaa—"

Skipper, Private, maupun Julien merasa terombang-ambing saat itu juga.

Karena sepertinya keadaaan sudah aman, Skipper memutuskan untuk memasuki seluruh bagian tubuhnya kembali ke dalam mobil dan secepat mungkin menutup kaca jendela Bugatti tersebut. Begitupula dengan sang senapan, tiba-tiba saja menghilang kembali ke dalam tubuh sang Bugatti.

"Astaga, tadi itu gila." Julien berkomentar, mengembalikkan posisi duduknya seperti semula kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

Skipper menghela napas lega, walau sejujurnya tubuhnya masih merinding akan kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Matanya kemudian menengok kepada Private yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah anak itu pucat pasi, bibirnya bergemeletukkan, tubuhnya gemetaran, iris matanya membelalak.

Skipper meraih tangan Private, berusaha membuat anak tersebut tenang.

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas berkata seperti ini setelah kejadian tadi tapi—kita belum boleh bernapas lega sekarang." Marlene bergumam, matanya mengintip ekspresi Skipper dan Private melalui kaca spion dalam mobil.

Ya.

Belum berakhir.

Maka Marlene meninggikan kecepatan mobilnya, membuat deru mesin Bugatti tersebut bersorak lebih heboh kembali, menimbulkan bunyi desingan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ma-Marlene! K-kecepat-t-tan!" Private merasa omongannya sudah tidak keruan.

"Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang bisa melukai wajah dari seorang King Julien!" Julien berteriak histeris sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Marlene. Ini memang seperti di Ghost Rider, Bugatti ini meninggalkan jejak api kepada rute yang kita lewati… tapi Lotem jadi bisa mengetahui kita dimana!" Skipper perlahan menengok ke belakang, memandang kepada sang Bugati yang mengeluarkan api biru dari dalam knalpotnya.

"Makanya..." Marlene mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Mobil ini bisa seperti jet."

Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah.

Seolah-olah pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mereka sekarang merusak suasana damai yang baru saja mereka melewati.

Marlene, Julien, Skipper maupun Private, memandang horor ke arah depan.

Dari ujung gang yang masih terlihat jauh—di sana terdapat sebuah Lotem yang sudah siap untuk menembaki mereka. Lotem tersebut berada tepat di ujung gang yang sedang mereka lewati, dengan senapan besarnya yang seakan dapat memunculkan peluru sewaktu-waktu jika pelatuknya ditarik.

Dan benda itu—ya, sang Lotem. Tepat—sangat tepat—berada di depan mereka, walau jaraknya masih jauh.

"MARLENE!"

Ketiga pria itu serempak berteriak sambil membuang muka, tidak mau melihat ke depan.

Marlene mendecak kesal. Ia memfokuskan dirinya, sebisa mungkin untuk tenang, walau tetap saja batinnya berontak ngeri kepada apa yang ia alami sekarang. Matanya sibuk menghitung berapa kira-kira jarak mereka sekarang dari sang Lotem.

300 meter.

Bisa tidak?

Bisa.

Tidak.

Bisa.

Tidak.

Terdapat tiga celah untuk mereka lewati.

Pertama, di antara kedua kaki Lotem, lalu di samping kiri dan kanan Lotem yang tingginya kira-kira 2 meter. Celah disamping kiri dan kanan terbentuk karena pinggang Lotem yang dibuat seperti model pinggang manusia—sama seperti E-Sheet.

Celah pertama terlalu berisiko. Mengingat jika mereka melewatinya, mereka bisa langsung menabrak mobil-mobil yang terdiam di tempat akibat ditinggalkan oleh pemilik mereka yang langsung mengungsi.

Berarti sisanya adalah celah kedua dan ketiga.

Masalahnya, kedua celah ini tinggi.

Dan gang ini lurus sempurna.

Tidak ada belokan.

Bisa tidak ya?

Marlene menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memajukan koplingnya, menginjak gas, menambah kecepatan.

Julien, Skipper, dan Private sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti menaiki _roller coaster_ gratis. Bahkan ini lebih cepat daripada _roller coaster_. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat.

Bahkan Private merasa seperti _déjà vu_. Ini seperti waktu itu, seperti ketika ia melaksanakan misinya ke Ottawa. Bedanya adalah ia memakai E-Sheet dengan kecepatannya yang diatas rata-rata waktu itu, sementara sekarang... hanya dengan sebuah mobil _sport_—tunggu, sebaiknya kata 'hanya' tadi diganti.

_**BRUMMM!**_

Deru mesin bertambah keras seiring Marlene terus menginjak gas, menambah kecepatan. Api yang tiba-tiba keluar dari knalpot Bugatti semakin membesar seiring bertambahnya laju kendaraan mereka. Marlene bersiap-siap, tinggal lima meter lagi—dan mereka akan menabrak Lotem.

4 meter.

3 meter.

2 meter.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia, sayang.

1 meter.

Marlene membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, menilik tajam kepada celah setinggi dua meter. Dengan gerakan mendadak—Bugati yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sangat kencang itu, ia rem begitu saja.

Dan saat itulah, Marlene membanting setirnya, sampai _stuck._

Bagaimana bisa mobil yang tengah melaju kencang direm mendadak begitu saja? Pastilah akan—

_DRAAKKK!_

"W-aakkkhh!"

Terpental.

Sang Bugatti Veyron tersebut terpental begitu saja melewati celah kanan—sekarang mobil mahal itu tengah berputar-putar di udara.

"Oh ya ampun. Serasa naik _Roller coaster_ sekaligus _Merry Go Round_ dengan kecepatan penuh…" Private bergumam pelan sambil berpegangan erat agar tubuhnya tidak terombang-ambing.

"Aku melihat buah-buahan di langit…" Julien meracau tidak jelas.

"Entah kenapa migrain-ku kambuh." Dan yang terakhir meracau adalah Skipper.

Marlene tidak berhenti bersyukur ketika putaran mobil itu tidak berhenti pada posisi atap di bawah.

"Kita akan jatuh." Julien menutup matanya lagi.

Marlene segera menginjak gas—dan sekali lagi, ledakan terjadi pada sang knalpot Bugati. Ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang knalpot Bugati cukup untuk membuat mereka terlempar kepada jalanan yang kosong—beruntung.

_Drak!_

Sang Bugati kini mendarat sempurna di jalan. Menyisakan sedikit bekas tabrakan ketika mereka terpelanting—rupanya bagian kiri dari sang Bugatti membentur Lotem, namun tidak begitu keras.

"Marlene… keren." Private bergumam pelan. Sangat bersyukur begitu tahu dirinya dan yang lain masih hidup. Bahkan, ia berpikir bahwa _skill_ mengemudi Skipper kalah jauh dibandingkan wanita berambut cokelat gelombang tersebut.

Marlene tersenyum kecil, wanita itu kemudian menjalankan sang Bugatti lagi. Tinggal sepuluh blok lagi, dan mereka akan tiba di markas pusat Sandrone.

.

.

_GREKK!_

Ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan.

Tentu.

Padahal jika selanjutnya mereka terus melaju tanpa berhenti, mereka akan langsung sampai ke markas pusat.

Marlene mau tidak mau meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat dua Lotem kini tepat berada di depan mereka. Mempusatkan senapan besarnya ke arah mereka.

Ini tidak seperti yang direncanakan.

.

.

_Jadi begini-lah akhirnya?_

_Setelah mereka berjuang mati-matian… hampir setengah jalan._

_Kini mereka harus dihabisi begitu saja oleh timah panas Lotem?_

_._

_._

Marlene tersenyum hambar. Keringat dingin menuruni pipinya.

Gawat.

Ia hanya bisa sebatas ini.

Tidak ada persimpangan jalan—maupun tangga untuk pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Tidak ada celah untuk kabur seperti tadi.

_**Sudut mati. **_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…" Marlene bergumam pelan.

Ketiga pria yang berada di bangku penumpang memejamkan matanya.

Wanita cantik itu tidak menutup matanya. Masih tetap memperhatikan keadaan di depan—berdoa agar ada celah kembali untuk mereka lewati.

Sayangnya tidak.

_**Dan **__**Buga**__**t**__**ti Veyron itu terus melaju ke depan.**_

Tidak—Marlene tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengerem kemudian memutar balik setir. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka ditembak dari belakang.

.

.

_Hadapi saja._

_Jika memang akan terjadi tabrakan._

_Atau jika sang Lotem menembaki mereka duluan._

_Semuanya tidak ada beda._

_**Mati.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Marlene merasa ia tidak bisa menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sang Lotem sudah menarik pelatuk—memutar peluru yang ada di dalam senapannya.

Marlene memejamkan matanya sedikit.

_Goodbye, World._

—_**BLARRRR! **_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Eh?_

_Apa?_

_Aku… masih hidup?_

_ Tidak. _

_Maksudku… kami, masih hidup?_

Marlene membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Itu—" Iris mata kecoklatannya membelalak, dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan rasa syukur. "H-uuu…" air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata Marlene."Dasar… syukurlah."

Marlene membanting stirnya kepada celah yang dibuat oleh—_**mereka berdua**_.

Ya, mereka berdua.

**("Kowalski, dan Rico.")**

—memangnya siapa yang menyangka akhirnya KCR9-21 telah sampai di tempat mereka berada sekarang kemudian membuat Lotem tidak jadi menembakkan misilnya?

Tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak, bukan?

Marlene tersenyum sedikit.

_**Kowalski, Rico.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

Skipper berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sesaat tadi ia berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan terselamatkan lagi. "Marlene… kira-kira berapa lama lagi?"

Marlene segera merespon pertanyaan Skipper."Kalau dengan kecepatan mobil ini sekarang, kira-kira lima menit lagi."

"Bagus. Ketika tiba di markas, izinkan aku mengendarai E-Sheetku."

~xo-0-ox~

Á Suivre

(—_prepare yourself for more chapters_)

~xo-0-ox~

A/N:

Mbuh. Ini apaan... **8'D **

Oke, oke, oke. Saya ngerasa bersalah setahun lebih udah enggak ngapdeth ini fic. **:'D** Dan setelah saya, **Fazea**, dan **Ratu Galau** berdiskusi *?* kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke fandom PoMI, dengan membuat/mengapdeth fic. **:D**

Jadi jika kalian melihat fandom PoMI tiba-tiba ketiban fic dari _bad touch trio_—plak, ehem, jadi jika kalian melihat fandom PoMI tiba-tiba ketiban fic dari kita-kita ini... _prepare yourself_. **8)**

Saya tahu fic saya ini membawa masalah... yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Saya berharap—sangat amat berharap—siapapun itu yang dulu telah membuat kasus, semoga sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dan semoga tidak terulang lagi. _Aamin_.

Maaf ya, chappie ini kebanyakan penjelasan ribet ples _action_. **:'D** Saya lagi dalam _mood action_~ **:3** #plakplak Gaya penulisan juga campur, karena chappie ini kelar udah lama... jadi ini pake penulisan saya yang jadul. **:D** #krik

Yang nge-_demand more romance_... ;v; maaf untuk sementara waktu gak bisa kasih... apalagi chappie ke depannya... aish. **;A;** Akhirnya di chappie ini aja daku selipin _fanservice_ dikit banget... ._. Chappie depan-depan ada juga sih... dikit. #plak

* * *

Nah, saya utus lagi para penguin untuk nge-reply kalian **:***

Skipper: Lagi... LAGI? Author, kamu gak kasian apa kita udah disuruh syuting capek-capek sekarang harus jawab review? Yah gak apa deh asal gaji ditambahin. #plak Oke pe-review yang pertama, review dari **ABC**, terima kasih kami dibilang keren *?* dan maaf tidak bisa update kilat. **T.T** Salahkan author. Ditunggu review kembali. #plak

Kowalski: Selanjutnya... untuk **skipperxrodimus**-san sipp. Terima kasih sudah bilang kami keren. #plak Sudah di-update dan maafkan lama. *bows*

Private: Lalu, **DYNAmite's**-san... ahaha, makasih kami dibilang keren. **:3** Eh, maksudnya saya mau lebih itu apa ya? **O.o** Dan, Julien... ada yang manggil kamu tuh!

Julien: Yaya? Sayaaa? Apa? Ada yang mau nitip buah ke saya?

Skipper: Tidak ada, pergi sana. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya DYNamite's-san. _Next _untuk **Fazea**-san... oh sebenarnya kami juga menodong sang author untuk meng-update fic ini, karena dia belum bayar gaji kami. #plak Terima kasih sudah cinta scene Skivate, diharapkan untuk meminta lebih scene itu sebelum ada pengganggu muncul. #plakplak Sekarang saya yang bales reviewmu, unyu tidak? **:3** #krik

Kowalski: Itu tidak unyu sama sekali, Skipper. Selanjutnya ada... **Michelle Aoki**, sipp terima kasih juga sudah suka romens Rikowalski... entah kenapa itu membuatku terharu karena lebih banyak yang _demand_ Skivate. #plak Semoga _action_nya dapet yah chapter ini, karena lokasi syutingnya saja sampai hancur... #plakplak

Private: Untuk **mac skipper**-san... iya, maafkan sang author. **T.T** Dia memang lebih spesialis ke narasi. Dan... ini cerita memang sudah di-warningkan dari awal kalau bakal panjang setiap chapternya... **._. **Terima kasih sudah me-review~

Kowalski: Untuk pertanyaan dari **Chocochino** boleh saya yang jawab? Baiklah. Ehem, iyaa, sebenarnya ketika adegan Skivate, mereka berdua melakukannya dengan sangat natural, jadi tidak susah. Dan terima kasih juga untuk pujian adegan RIKO... **:3** Dan maaf... tapi bagian untuk kami bertugas malah chapter depan... **;A;** salahkan authornya... #plak

Skipper: Oke, untuk **Unknown Forgotten Friend**. Tidak apa-apa telat review, saya gak bakal nyakar kok~ **:)** #plak Terima kasih sudah suka scene Skivate, tebakan anda benar bahwa yang saya maksud itu Julien... *lirik yang bersangkutan* Untuk Mort... dia memegang peranan penting dalam fic ini, ups bocor, sengaja. #krik Maaf tidak bisa apdet kilat... **T.T**

Private: Untuk **Andry S.A**, sip, terima kasih sudah me-review, dan ini dia review reply-nya. **:D** Kowalski tidak disebutkan kemarin, dia sempat pundung, tapi sudah ceria lagi karena ada Rico. **XD** Skivate itu Skipper Private yah? **O.O** Kenapa namaku dan Skipper digabungkan? **:O**

Kowalski: La-lanjut! Untuk **MuffinPuff**... terima kasih kami dibilang epic~ **:3** Hahaha, Skivate memang banyak sekali penggemarnya—Private, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu sekarang. Eh, ah, maaf Muffin-san jadi terganggu. Kalau fic ini dijadikan novel berarti karakternya musti diubah... **OvO **Reviewmu tidak aneh, malah menambah semangat~ **:3** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~

Skipper: Untuk **Dr. Kimchie**... iya, benar sekali. Karakter kami dalam kartun agak gaje, dan di fic ini kami dibuat lebih gaje lagi... #plak terima kasih untuk review-nya ya! **:D**

Private: _Next_... **anotherKen**-san... _thank you for the compliment_~ **:D** Ahah, terima kasih... saya jadi malu sendiri pas adegan itu... O/O untuk masalah _Independence_... author!

Author: Ahya... saya... bingung mau dilanjutkan atau tidak... **._.** #krik maafkan saia... **;A;**

Kowalski: *geleng-geleng* Sekarang untuk **Risa Kirkland C**-san... Terima kasih, kami dibilang awesome~ **:)** #bukanluwoi emang dasar authornya, ngeribetin pembacanya supaya lama mengerti... #plak terima kasih untuk salamnya yaa... **:D** woii, kita disalamin tuh! *ngelambe ke semua humanized version*

Semua humanized version: **:D** *ngelambein tangan*

Skipper: Lalu untuk **RiChan**... sekarang saya yang balas komen anda. **:D** Gimana? #krik Kenapa anda ngefans sama author sih? Bukan kita? **;A;** Kan kita yang bikin keren ini fic. **:I** #plak Ja-jangan kasih tau Skivate apa... yah, tapi Private udah tahu sih tadi ada yang ngasih tau duluan. Tapitapi, dia masih tau sebatas nama kami digabungkan sajaa... jangan... kasih... tau... yang... lebih... *ngancem* #plak Eh? Apakah Marlene iri? **O.o** *lirik Marlene*

Marlene: Aku udah makan bareng Antonio kok~ **:3**

Skipper: Okeh... dan anda ngiri sama Private? Wah... ada harapan ke saya kah? **:3** #plaak Yang nelpon Marlene itu si Julien... lalu Rico dan Kowalski kebagian tugas chapter depan. **:D** Terima kasih reviewnya!

Private: Untuk **Nomme Han**-san... Ah iyaa, fic bertema mecha memang jarang, karena itu sang author mencobanya. **:D** Terima kasih sudah cinta sama kami~ **:3** *bukankalianwoi* Dan Skivate? Ohh, maksudnya saya dan Skipper sangat romantis? **OvO** E-eh... itu... ehm... terimakasih... *blushing* :) Sipp~ terima kasih ya reviewnya~

Kowalski: Untuk **velvetcat09**... saya yakin yang anda maksud awesome bukan fanfic ini, tapi kitanya, para aktor yang awesome... **:I** #narsis Terima kasih tapinya yaa... **:D** Dan ya, kasihan sekali Private dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu... dasar author. #plak Mana banyak typo pula, hadeh. #krik Oke, author, ada yang rikues momen Skivate lagi tuh... kapan bisa dibanyakin?

Author: **._.**

Skipper: Abaikan author gaje itu... next untuk **liliavioleta**-san! Iya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review yah. **:)** Terima kasih juga sudah memuji kami, dan fic ini. **:D** Tolong suruh si author untuk ngebanyakin adegan Skivate sebelum ada pengganggu diantara kita dong~ **:3** #plak

Kowalski: Selanjutnya... untuk **Mitsuru Aoki**-san... terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kami tahu kami keren. **:3** *bukankalianwoiii*

Private: Selanjutnyaa... **Nyasararu**-san! **:D** Rico memang seme Kowalski... *lirik ke Kowalski yang _blushing_* D-dan... anda naksir Skipper? **;A;** Terima kasih kami dibilang keren lagi~ **:3** *bukankalianwoii* Pas prosedur pengisian bahan bakar itu memang disengaja... entah kenapa tiba-tiba Marlene nyaranin ke author supaya aku dipegang Skipper... geli rasanya. **:D** #polos Betewe reviewnya keren sekali yang bagian _'denotasi, memang terjadi, dan memaki-maki' _soalnya kata-katanya bisa 'i' semua terakhirnya... O.o Bagian me-raeph apa ya? O.O Skipper... nanya dong.

Skipper: Abaikan kata itu...

Private: **;A;** Oke... dan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu Nyasararu-san... mungkin akan terjawab di chapter 5 dan 6... chapter yang amat sangat penting dalam cerita E-Sheet ini... **:3** Reviewmu panjang gak papa kok~ kami suka membalasnya~ **:D**

Skipper: Next untuk... tunggu, ada yang harus dilewatkan pembacaan reviewnya. Oke, sip. Berarti sekarang untuk **hani lestari**-san... Private, kamu dipanggil!

Private: Ahh iyaa, terima kasih sudah salut sama sayaa... **;v;**

Para penguins: Eheh, liat deh, kita dibilang ganteng tuh di-reviewnya hani lestari-san. **:DD** #narsis

Skipper: Oke, diupdate... tapi maaf ya updatenya lama... **:(**

Private: Next... untuk **Ratu Galau**-san... yaah, sayang sekali belum dibaca... **:( **Anda jadi tidak bisa melihat akting kami di cerita ini... **;A;** Kami semua tampil tampan loh. **:I** #plak Terima kasih reviewnya~

Kowalski: Review berikutnya... eh? Wah! Ternyata fanfic ini memenangkan IFA? Selamat kepada kami semua para aktor E-Sheet! *cuekin author* Berarti ini saatnya tumpengan dan kenaikan gaji... mari kita tagih ke author!

Author: **O.O** #lari

Kowalski: Oke, lanjut bales review, sekarang dari **Kika Ryuzaki**. Terima kasih kami dibilang keren~ **:3** *udahdibilanginbukankalian* Sipp~ terima kasih sudah me-review, dan cerita ini sudah dilanjutkan. **:D** Dan sebaiknya nanti kalau review lagi jangan ada kata-kata yang menyinggung yaa~ **:D**

Skipper: Terakhir dari **Readaskippa D**. Terima kasih kami dibilang keren. **:)** *bukaaann* memang author senang sekali dengan fic ini, makanya panjang. Terima kasih reviewnya ya! **:D**

Skipper: Sip! Tugas kami selesai! Sekarang kami bisa pulang... dan besok tagihin author untuk naik gaji. #plak

* * *

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua, _readers_, _reviewers_, yang sudah membaca dan me-review, bahkan men-_support_ fic ini sampai menjadi salah satu entry yang memenangkan IFA 2011. Saya sangat menghargai kalian. **;v;** *bows*

Saya harap kalian semua terus mengikuti perjalanan Skipper dkk dengan E-Sheet sampai ke akhir cerita. **=))**

Dan... ada yang nyadar gak? Di _review reply_ di atas kayaknya saya ngasih _spoiler_ lumayan banyak yah? **O.o** #krik bagi yang pengen tau spoilernya apa, silahkan baca ulang review reply satu persatu. **:p**

_Review?_

Karena review membuat fic menjadi lebih hidup.

_More reviews I get, more chapters you'll get soon._ =D

**September 2012 © NakamaLuna~**


End file.
